Entre Articulos y fogones
by Alexiasmasen
Summary: Bella Swan una exotica cheff, Edward un reportero en busca de una gran noticia... sus caminos se cruzarán de la manera más sensual y divertida.
1. El Entrante siempre es importante

**Yo no soy la autora solo me dedico a la adaptación de las novelas que me gustan, si les cambio algunas cosas, pero ni la historia ni los personajes me Pertenecen, algunos de los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, el nombre de la historia original la publicaré al final. Que disfruten… **

**El entrante siempre es importante **

Algunos hombres contaban ovejas para dormirse. Edward Cullen espiaba a la gente.

Mirando por las oscuras ventanas que daban a una zona desierta de South Beach, Miami, paseaba por uno de los salones vacíos del complejo hotelero que investigaba para su periódico. A las cuatro y media de la mañana, los últimos invitados del club nocturno del hotel acababan de salir, dejando una sorprendente quietud.

Edward rodeó una zona de asientos que había en una esquina del salón, buscando una forma de ocupar su mente en lo que para él eran las horas más inquietas del día. Nunca había sido capaz de dormirse antes de las seis de la mañana; prefería recorrer las calles de la ciudad en la que se encontrara, buscando su siguiente historia. Alguna intriga que diseccionar, algo sobre lo que cavilar y escribir.

Nueve de cada diez veces, desenterraba los temas que más le interesaban mediante la observación. Veía los detalles de una forma distinta a la del resto del mundo. Su forma de fijarse en cosas pequeñas y aparentemente insignificantes lo había ayudado a ganarse cierta fama como periodista de investigación.

Ese irritante hábito molestaba a la mayoría de la gente, pero lo había ayudado a conseguir un premio _Pulitzer_. Por molesto que resultase, seguía practicándolo, incluso en el caso de historias que no quería escribir.

Como la que lo ocupaba en ese momento.

Soltó un suspiro de frustración por la quietud que reinaba en el complejo hotelero más hedonista de South Beach y se detuvo a admirar los colores de un cuadro erótico. Era un sencillo dibujo de una amapola, que tenía un desconcertante parecido con unos genitales femeninos. Se dijo que cuando un hombre llevaba tanto tiempo como él sin practicar el sexo empezaba a ver genitales de mujer en cualquier sitio.

Maldijo, apartó la vista del cuadro, y pensó en buscar una salida y algo con lo que entretenerse en el paseo de South Beach. En ese momento, una voz de mujer captó su atención.

Quienquiera que cantase no tenía la mejor voz del mundo, pero la selección musical era buena. Estaba seguro de que no escucharía música de Sinatra en ninguna otra parte del paseo.

Además, no descubriría ningún dato sobre la historia que lo habían obligado a escribir sobre Club Paraíso si se marchaba. Era un encargo estúpido, más adecuado para un periodista de crónicas que para un investigador como él, pero era la venganza de su editora por un reportaje que había irritado al Servicio de Inteligencia Británico.

Pero ni un mes de artículos de porquería conseguiría que Edward dejase de escribir las historias que realmente hacía falta contar.

Recorrió los pasillos traseros de Club Paraíso, haciendo caso omiso de los carteles de _Sólo personal del hotel_, en busca de la voz cantarina. Podía utilizar como excusa que era primo lejano de una de las propietarias del complejo, dado que su tío había estado casado con la madre de Tanya Denali, una de las socias, en algún momento de su vida. Lo cierto era que toda su familia era una gran masa de gente divorciada, y no conocía a Tanya en persona. Pero ese parentesco lejano debería servir para justificar su presencia en la sección reservada a empleados del hotel.

El aroma a ajo y albahaca lo asaltó cuando llegaba a la cocina; su estómago se contrajo con aprobación. No sabía cuándo había comido por última vez. No solía comer cuando andaba por ahí espiando, pero el olor de la comida italiana le hizo reconsiderar esa costumbre.

Se detuvo ante la puerta de la que salía el increíble olor; la voz femenina lo atrajo con su canción de sirena. La curiosidad hizo que se acercara más. La dinámica interpretación de Sinatra, sin acompañamiento musical, junto con el olor que lo estaba haciendo salivar, lo empujó a conocer a la cantante. Además, el cuadro de la amapola había estimulado sus instintos.

Lo bueno de estar otra vez en Estados Unidos era la libertad de disfrutar del sexo casual, un placer que no se permitía en el extranjero. La reacción de su cuerpo al oír la voz de la mujer le hizo sospechar que no podría retrasar mucho más tiempo la satisfacción de sus deseos.

Silencioso y ágil, como era su costumbre, Edward empujó la puerta y entró en la habitación. Descubrió que sus esfuerzos por pasar desapercibido eran innecesarios.

La tumultuosa criatura que había en el centro de la cocina tenía una cuchara de madera en una mano y una manga pastelera en la otra y bailaba desde una encimera de granito hasta una cocina de ocho quemadores, llena de ollas humeantes.

Pequeña y morena, llevaba un sensual vestido rojo y daba saltitos mientras glaseaba unas galletas en una bandeja. Tenía la abundante cabellera recogida en una redecilla, pero algunos mechones se habían escapado y flotaban con su baile.

Posiblemente, la música de Sinatra nunca había sido objeto de una interpretación tan entusiasta. Estuvo a punto de aplaudir cuando la voz se apagó con los últimos acordes de la canción. Extraño, porque siempre había mantenido las distancias en sus expediciones de investigación nocturna. No sabía por qué sentía la necesidad de anunciar su presencia a esa belleza de ojos marrones.

Quizá tuviese que ver con el hecho de que la esbelta morena emanaba más intensidad física que muchos hombres del doble de su tamaño. O quizá con que su vestido era del mismo color que la provocativa amapola que había visto en el pasillo.

Nunca había visto a una mujer tan llena de vida; burbujeaba como el contenido de las ollas. Antes de que Edward se decidiera a anunciar su presencia, la mujer empezó a cantar _Witcbcraft_, mientras iba hasta la cocina haciendo piruetas. Metió la cuchara de madera en una de las ollas de hierro, la removió hacia la derecha y después hacia la izquierda y pasó a la olla siguiente. Por el olor, sólo podía ser salsa para espaguetis.

Observó a la mujer, hipnotizado. ¿Desde cuándo lo afectaban así las diosas hogareñas que bailaban descalzas y con una cuchara en la mano? Solían llamarle la atención las mujeres con una misión, dedicadas a una cruzada seria. La mujer que tenía ante sí parecía lo menos serio del mundo. Sobre todo cuando, después de remover la última olla, lamió la cuchara de madera y la tiró al fregadero.

Dejó de cantar lo suficiente para besarse la punta de los dedos, con el típico gesto italiano que significaba «delicioso». Él sintió el beso desde el otro extremo de la habitación.

Las superficies de acero inoxidable de la cocina industrial no conseguían que el espacio pareciese menos íntimo. Intrigado, Edward apoyó el hombro en una pared. Intentó no pensar en el artículo que tenía que escribir para recuperar su libertad periodística y se dijo que no importaría mezclar el trabajo con el placer por esa vez.

Necesitaba una aventura doméstica antes de embarcarse en su siguiente reportaje en el extranjero. Merecía la pena observar a ese cantarín pajarillo con delantal revolotear por la cocina. Quizá la morenita de ojos salvajes podría darle las primeras pistas para su artículo.

.

.

Algunas mujeres gritaban aleluyas cuando las cosas les iban bien. Bella Swan prefería cantar temas de Sinatra. Repitió la última estrofa de la canción, simplemente para que durase un poco más. Sin duda eran buenos tiempos.

Después de demasiados años siendo vigilada, protegida y aislada de la vida por su familia, la jefa de cocina y socia propietaria de Club Paraíso por fin veía ante sí un poco de libertad. Una oportunidad fantástica.

Cruzó la cocina de nuevo, disfrutando de la fresca sensación de las baldosas cerámicas en los pies desnudos; una trasgresión que nunca se permitía en horas de trabajo, y que la obligaría a fregar el suelo antes de marcharse. Tarareando mientras buscaba la fruta que había comprado la mañana anterior, se lanzó a cantar _The way you look tonight_.

Sus dedos se cerraron sobre una granada. Sintió un borboteo en las venas, y pensamientos sensuales que invadieron su cabeza. Probar la deliciosa fruta sería el primero de los muchos placeres que se permitiría durante la semana siguiente.

Su hermano Jasper estaba de luna de miel y su hermano Emmett de viaje con el equipo de hockey al que entrenaba. Bella estaba libre de guardaespaldas protectores que intimidasen a sus pretendientes y les impidieran ponerle las manos encima.

Esa semana podía salir con quien quisiese y llegar al punto que deseara. Y eso iba a ser mucho. Los hombres incautos de South Beach debían estar prevenidos. Bella Swan iba de caza. Y tenía hambre.

Mientras el crítico culinario del _Miami Herald_ no apareciese pronto y el club siguiera incrementando los beneficios, cosa probable ahora que se habían librado de los escándalos asociados al negocio, la vida prometía ser muy, muy buena.

Para celebrarlo, giró en redondo de puntillas, hasta que la falda de seda roja del vestido se alzó, mostrando sus muslos y su ropa interior, estilo Marilyn Monroe.

Delicioso.

Giró con más rapidez, para mantener la falda en el aire, disfrutando de ese primer atisbo de los placeres sensuales que pronto seguirían. Giró y giró hasta que... de reojo vio a un hombre sonriente, guapísimo.

Casi tropezó con la prisa por detenerse, los pies se le enredaron. En su cocina no solían aparecer hombres fantásticos por arte de magia.

Sobre todo porque solía tener a sus propios guardaespaldas a la entrada de cualquier habitación en la que estuviese. Se preguntó si sería así de fácil encontrar hombres maravillosos si no la rodeara una tropa de hermanos súper protectores.

Con el corazón desbocado, entre el baile y la sorpresa del recién llegado, Bella inspiró e intentó recuperar la compostura mientras pensaba qué decir.

—Siento desilusionarte si buscas un tentempié de última hora, pero la cocina está oficialmente cerrada.

No era exactamente el tipo de frase que decía en sus sueños cuando se encontraba con un hombre fantástico, pero estaba algo oxidada. En una época de su vida había sido bastante diabólica cuando conseguía escapar a la férrea vigilancia de su familia. Pero ese año había estado demasiado ocupada intentando sacar adelante Club Paraíso para dedicar energía a la caza de hombres.

El atractivo desconocido sonrió, sin cambiar su relajada postura.

—¿Oficialmente cerrada? ¿Significa eso que toda la actividad que veo es de naturaleza no oficial? _—_ parecía divertido por la idea.

Bella lo observó cuidadosamente, preguntándose si debía ofenderse o no. No sabía si esa mueca irónica significaba que estaba riéndose de su canción y de su baile.

Miró los sorprendentes ojos verdes en un rostro angular. Tenía el cabello cobrizo y despeinado como si acabará de tener sexo, su piel carecía del tono oliváceo que ella debía a su herencia italiana. Decidió que él debía de tener antepasados irlandeses. O quizá esos profundos ojos verdes le estaban haciendo imaginarse cosas.

Tenía un cuerpo largo y delgado, no tan musculoso como el de sus hermanos. Aun así, tenía aspecto de saber defenderse si hacía falta.

Llevaba unos pantalones caquis oscuros y una camiseta negra bajo una chaqueta desabrochada. Con los ojos expertos de mujer que había comprado docenas de zapatos para cuatro hermanos, Bella analizó los caros mocasines de piel, que habían recorrido muchos kilómetros. De hecho, todo en él, desde la esfera arañada del reloj de oro que llevaba, hasta las arrugas que rodeaban sus ojos, indicaba que había vivido mucho, aunque debía de tener poco más de treinta años.

El calor que despedían sus ojos verdes le garantizó que no se estaba riendo de ella. Sintió que un escalofrío la recorría de arriba abajo.

—De forma no oficial, estoy haciendo preparativos para mañana _—_admitió ella. Llevó la granada a una encimera y se apartó un mechón de pelo suelto del ojo de un soplido. Se preguntó por qué tenía que oler a ajo justo cuando se encontraba con el hombre más intrigante que había visto en años_—_. Soy Isabella Swan, la cocinera jefe, pero puedes llamarme Bella.

—Edward Cullen. Encantado de conocerte _—_se enderezó y le ofreció la mano.

A ella le extrañó que no siguiera su pauta y le diera más información, pero lo olvidó con el contacto de sus dedos. Sintió una intensa calidez en la palma de la mano, y una chispa de fuerza de vital que le provocó un cosquilleo. Todo su cuerpo pareció despertarse.

—¿Siempre lo pasas tan bien cuando trabajas, Bella? _—_soltó su mano demasiado pronto, y ella se sintió un poco sola sin el zumbido eléctrico de su contacto.

—No. Esta noche es especial porque estoy de celebración.

—Supongo que si te refieres a las cuatro de la mañana como «esta noche», eso significa que eres un ave nocturna que aún no se ha acostado, y no una madrugadora que se levanta antes del amanecer.

—Las mañanas son para dormir _—_confirmó ella, aunque pensó que un hombre como Edward Cullen podría inspirar a una mujer a dedicar la mañana a otras cosas. Como, por ejemplo, a llevarse a desconocidos a la cama, quitarles la ropa y…

—Tengo que admitir que siento curiosidad _—_ Edward clavó en ella sus ojos verdes, escrutándola_—_. ¿Qué estás celebrando exactamente?

Ella dio un paso hacia atrás y le hizo un gesto para que la siguiera.

—¿Por qué no te sientas y te lo cuento? Aunque la cocina esté cerrada, eso no significa que no pueda encontrar algo de comer para otra ave nocturna.

Él no la siguió de inmediato y Bella tuvo un momento de pánico. Edward Cullen era su pasaporte para una semana de delicias sensuales, y no tenía intención de dejarlo escapar fácilmente. El hombre había entrado en su guarida y eso indicaba cierto interés. Y no llevaba alianza.

Aunque una chica no podía contar con la ausencia de alianza como garantía. Bella lo había aprendido de la manera más dura la última vez que sus hermanos habían estado fuera de la ciudad, hacía más de un año.

—No me gustaría molestar _—_dijo él, siguiéndola lentamente y observando la cocina_—_. Pero hace tiempo que no recibo una oferta tan tentadora _—_la miró en el mismo momento en que sus labios dijeron «_tentadora_».

Bella pensó que le iba a dar una taquicardia cuando llegaba a la mesa. Por desgracia, la pregunta de si estaba o no casado bailoteaba en su mente de forma irritante. Después del gran error que había cometido al acostarse con un hombre casado que aseguraba ser soltero, tenía la necesidad de aclarar la situación desde el principio. Agarró el respaldo de una silla y titubeó un momento.

—No es ninguna molestia, me apetece algo de compañía _—_calló, dubitativa y nerviosa.

—¿Pero? _—_Edward Cullen la miró con ojos pacientes. Su ritmo pausado hizo que ella se sintiera más a gusto que con su ruidosa y descarada familia, donde todos competían por hablar al mismo tiempo.

—Pero me gustaría asegurarme de que no estás casado ni nada de eso. ¿Lo estás? _—_dijo las palabras tan rápido que probablemente él ni siquiera las había entendido_—_. Casado, quiero decir.

Edward tuvo el detalle de no reírse. Si Emmett hubiera estado allí, habría estallado en carcajadas. Él se limitó a mirarla con sinceridad.

—No. Si tuviera esposa, no estaría paseando por los corredores de un hotel para solteros a estas horas.

Bella sintió alivio y un pinchazo de envidia al oírlo. Era una pena que la mayoría de los hombres no pensara así del matrimonio. El mujeriego con el que había tenido una aventura no había tenido ningún escrúpulo en disfrutar de los clubes de South Beach, a pesar de estar casado. Apartó de su mente ese oscuro período de su vida y volvió a centrarse en las posibilidades que ofrecía la oportuna llegada de Edward Cullen. Apartó la silla de la mesa y le indicó que se sentara.

—Entonces, Edward, siéntate mientras busco algo con lo que tentarte _—_le lanzó una sonrisa coqueta y tarareó la melodía de _The way you look tonight_.

¿Qué comida se le daba a un hombre al que se quería seducir?

A Bella se le había presentado una gran oportunidad con el fantástico semental que había entrado en su cocina. Incluso tenía la posibilidad de guisar para él, y sus artes culinarias eran lo que más la hacían destacar en el mundo. Si no conseguía meter a ese hombre entre las sábanas, sólo podría culparse a sí misma.

La salsa de espaguetis que burbujeaba en el fogón era deliciosa, pero no sugería el mensaje adecuado. La granada que había sobre la encimera era una de las frutas más sensuales del mundo, pero sería complicada para un hombre que no tuviera experiencia comiéndola.

Siempre podía recurrir a su especialidad: la repostería erótica que había deslumbrado a todo South Beach desde la apertura del restaurante, unos meses antes. ¿Qué hombre podría resistirse a unas pastas ligeras con forma de pechos de mujer y rellenas de crema suave? No tardaría en derretirse en sus manos, y Bella recordaría cómo era un orgasmo provocado por un hombre.

Ya estaba husmeando en el frigorífico cuando oyó el movimiento de la silla. Lo miró de reojo mientras sacaba lo esencial. Parecía haberse puesto cómodo, girando la silla para mirarla y estirando las largas piernas ante sí. Bella reconoció el distintivo hábito masculino de ocupar el mayor espacio posible para controlar el entorno; sus cuatro hermanos eran expertos.

—¿Vas a darme una pista de lo que estás celebrando, o tendré que adivinarlo? _—_apoyó el codo en la mesa y sus ojos verdes le lanzaron una mirada cálida e íntima.

—Nunca lo adivinarías _—_ella metió la pasta en un horno a baja temperatura para templarla, mientras removía el glaseado de tono melocotón en un cuenco.

Bella miró su propia piel bronceada y, comparándola con el tono claro del glaseado, le añadió una pizca de marrón y amarillo. Si quería que él pensara en pechos, al menos lo haría pensar en el par correcto.

—No sé qué decir. Aunque soy muy buen adivino _—_se rascó la mandíbula cuadrada_—_. Una mujer que canta canciones de Sinatra, debe de estar pensando en un romance.

—¿Romance? _—_ella dejó de remover. La palabra la puso nerviosa.

—Sí. Ya sabes, un hombre, una mujer y un montón de chispas... _—_cruzó los tobillos con aire de disfrutar con las adivinanzas.

—Es posible que sí haya estado pensando en chispas, lo acepto _—_lentamente, volvió a remover. Deseó volver a mirarlo mientras sacaba la pasta del horno; pero crear una obra maestra de repostería erótica exigía cierta concentración.

—Dices que sí a las chispas pero cuestionas el romance _—_Edward pareció pensarlo un momento_—_. Entonces digamos que estás celebrando una aventura salvaje y descontrolada. ¿Me voy acercando?

El tono profundo de su voz resonó en la cocina, provocando una tensión irresistible en Bella, mientras glaseaba la pasta y ponía unos pequeños trozos de guinda para simular los pezones.

—Te estás acercando _—_su voz sonó ronca. Puso la pasta en una bandeja de plata y espolvoreó azúcar glaseada por el borde_—_. Estaba celebrando la libertad de poder tener una aventura salvaje y descontrolada, porque los perros guardianes, mis hermanos, están lejos de South Beach este fin de semana _—_se acercó a la mesa con la bandeja, bamboleando las caderas, esperando que no la considerase demasiado descarada.

—¿Tanto baile y cante por la libertad básica de poder tener un interludio sensual? _—_Recorrió sus caderas con los ojos_—_. Me provoca la imaginación pensar en cómo reaccionarías ante la realidad de un hombre que daría el brazo derecho por tener un encuentro de ese tipo contigo, Bella.

Ella se detuvo a su lado, a centímetros de sus piernas. Una oleada de calor le cosquilleó la piel. Pero cuando se inclinó hacia él para dejar la bandeja en la mesa, sintió una auténtica llamarada. Sus pechos se interpusieron ante los ojos de él, casi sintió su aliento.

O al menos, eso deseaba pensar.

—No tendrás que utilizar la imaginación mucho tiempo más _—_se enderezó e inhaló bocanadas del cálido aire que había entre ellos. Sintió una necesidad abrumadora de pasarse la lengua por los labios_—_. Sólo tienes que echarle un vistazo a lo que he preparado para ti para saber lo que haría para tentar a ese tipo de hombre.

**Bueno mis niñas, quiero opiniones… les gusta la historia… me encantan las Bellas fatales…jejejeje, que les pareció¿?**


	2. Problemas Éroticos

**¿Problemas Éticos?**

Normalmente, Edward no era un hombre al que le gustasen las sorpresas. Había aprendido a muy temprana edad que la falta de preparación podía tener consecuencias peligrosas. Desde entonces, había adoptado como misión personal que sus historias informasen a la gente para que nunca los pillasen desprevenidos.

Pero el ofrecimiento de Bella era una sorpresa que agradaría a cualquier hombre. Una que jamás olvidaría.

—¿Qué te parecen? _—_le preguntó Bella. El aroma a crema de vainilla se mezclaba con el de su piel. Edward sentía curiosidad por ver su expresión, por buscar pistas de su juego en los traviesos ojos chocolate, pero era incapaz de apartar la vista de los pechos desnudos que le había servido en bandeja de plata, ni más ni menos. Mientras buscaba una respuesta, sintió que ella se movía. Un momento después, se sentó frente a él.

Por fin consiguió alzar la cabeza y miró el profundo escote, rematado por un pequeño volante, del escaso vestido de seda roja.

—Francamente, tienen un aspecto delicioso _—_hizo un esfuerzo por mirar su rostro, la sonrisa insinuante y la mejilla manchada de azúcar_—_. No puedo esperar para probarlos.

Se inclinó sobre la mesa, sorprendiéndola, y le limpió la mancha de azúcar del pómulo. Tenía la piel tan suave como había imaginado. Ella se quedó inmóvil. Después, Edward se lamió el dedo.

—Muy dulce _—_haciendo un esfuerzo desesperado por no tocarla de nuevo y realizar una inspección más detallada, Edward levantó el tenedor y pinchó un trozo de la explícita pasta.

—Gracias _—_ella se recostó en la silla y se sacó un palillo de madera del moño que llevaba sobre la cabeza. Una cascada de pelo castaño oscuro cayó sobre sus hombros; ella guardó el palillo en una bolsita de cuero que había en la mesa_—_. Mi repostería ha tenido mucho éxito entre los clientes de la zona.

Edward observó el movimiento del cabello ondulado contra el esbelto cuello y mascó un trozo de pasta, preguntándose si alguna vez se había sentido tan bombardeado sensualmente en todos los niveles. Era un hombre acostumbrado a una existencia austera en países extranjeros e inestables; Bella Swan era como una descarga eléctrica para todo su sistema.

—Entiendo por qué. Sabrosa y provocativa. Es algo que no suele encontrarse en una comida.

Ella alzó una ceja y sonrió levemente.

—Entonces no conoces suficiente comida. Pasa algo de tiempo con una _chef_ y te garantizo que cambiarás de opinión.

Él habría saltado ante esa oportunidad si no hubiera tenido la boca llena. En realidad, era mejor así, porque no quería que Bella pensara ni por un momento que su intención era sacarle información de Club Paraíso.

Sería capaz de escribir un artículo sobre el escandaloso complejo hotelero con los ojos cerrados, una vez que se hubiera librado del mal humor que le provocaba que lo obligasen a hacerlo. Antes de que pudiese decidir cómo proceder con la atractiva mujer, ella se inclinó hacia él.

—¿Qué haces además de recorrer pasillos antes del amanecer? ¿Te hospedas en el hotel o eres un cliente del club que se quedó rezagado?

—Soy un trotamundos. Llevaba varios meses fuera del país y estoy volviendo a adaptarme al ritmo de South Beach. Seguí a la gente que entraba en el Moulin Rouge a medianoche _—_se preguntó si Bella habría puesto un afrodisíaco en la galleta, porque cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más deseaba tocar su cálida piel e inhalar su aroma exótico y especiado_—_. Eché un vistazo al club y paseé por la playa. De repente, era hora del cierre.

—¿De repente? _—_ella puso los ojos en blanco_—_. Eso son cuatro horas. Yo no puedo hacer nada durante cuatro horas sin impacientarme. Estoy segura de que nunca he «_paseado_».

—Apuesto a que eres de esas personas que van corriendo por la vida _—_dijo él, señalándola con el tenedor y sin expresión de sorpresa.

—Exactamente. Nunca se me ha dado bien esperar. Incluso cuando era una jovencita, nunca pasaba cuatro horas en el mismo club. Era más divertido comprobar cuántos sitios podía recorrer en ese tiempo.

—Uno se pierde lo mejor cuando va corriendo _—_sonrió él, pensando en lo divertido que sería ralentizar a esa mujer durante cuatro horas. Veinticuatro, mejor.

Ella cruzó las piernas, extendiendo una fantástica pantorrilla hacia él, haciéndole recordar el aspecto de sus piernas cuando giraba por la cocina. Nunca olvidaría la visión de sus braguitas rojas contra la piel tostada.

No había revelado más que cualquier mujer en bañador, pero ver la escena de forma tan inesperada le había hecho desear mucho más.

—¿Qué haces cuando estás fuera del país? _—_se echó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja_—_. ¿Viajes de trabajo?

Pillado. Había estado demasiado ocupado admirándola para evitar la pregunta; no estaba preparado para admitir su profesión ante la mujer que trabajaba en el entorno que sería objeto de su siguiente artículo. Pero no tenía coartada y no quería mentir a una mujer que le estaba enviado unas vibraciones tan sensuales; decidió decirle la verdad.

—Soy reportero del periódico de Miami. Se me ocurrió visitar el hotel de forma informal, antes de venir oficialmente para escribir el artículo.

Al menos le había contado cierta parte de verdad. No necesitaba decirle que se había encontrado con ella cuando se dedicaba a su rutina de espionaje. Lo descalificaría como un ser repulsivo sin darle una oportunidad.

—¿Reportero? ¿Del _Herald_? _—_la atrevida mujer del vestido rojo palideció y dio un paso atrás.

—¿Qué? ¿Tienes algo personal en contra de la prensa? _—_a él le daba lo mismo, siempre y cuando no lo rechazase por culpa de su trabajo. De una manera u otra, quería saber todo lo que hubiera que saber sobre Bella Swan.

.

.

Ella le pidió al cielo no haberle servido una pasta erótica a un posible crítico culinario del periódico más importante del sudeste.

No era posible. Bella había trabajado demasiado para adquirir su reputación como _chef_. Había invertido hasta el último centavo de su parte de la herencia familiar en sus participaciones en la sociedad. No podía permitirse perder ese dinero metiendo la pata.

Se levantó de un salto y apartó cualquier pensamiento de seducir a Edward Cullen mientras se preguntaba qué podía darle de comer que no incluyese órganos femeninos. Quizá aún solucionara la situación.

—¿Algo personal? ¿Quién yo? _—_su risa sonó histérica incluso a sus propios oídos. Temió que él pensara que había perdido el juicio_—_. ¿Quieres probar unos calamares? Es la especialidad del Comedor Mediterráneo _—_ofreció, preguntándose si él sabía que el hotel contaba con tres comedores distintos.

Abrió la puerta del frigorífico y echó un vistazo, esperando un ataque de inspiración culinaria, mientras empezaba a sudarle la frente. Su día había pasado de ser fantástico a horroroso en tan sólo media hora. Dio un salto cuando Edward apareció a su lado.

—No tengo hambre de nada más que conversación. ¿Te importa volver conmigo? _—_le dio el plato vacío.

Bella se apresuró a aceptarlo y cerró el frigorífico.

—Eso también me parece bien. ¿Quieres visitar los comedores mientras charlamos?

Bella pensó que para dar un paseo tendría que ponerse los zapatos. Se preguntó si incluiría en su reseña que la había pillado bailando descalza en la cocina; era una violación de las normas sanitarias.

El departamento de salud cerraría sus restaurantes, sus socias la echarían y nunca podría escapar de la prisión del clan familiar de los Swan, que insistían en que era incapaz de desenvolverse en el mundo sin ellos.

Edward puso las manos sobre sus hombros mientras se ponía los zapatos de seis centímetros de tacón.

—Espera. Para _—_el calor de sus dedos atravesó el tejido sedoso del vestido. Él deslizó los pulgares hacia la base de su cuello.

Diez minutos antes, Bella había anhelado sentir sus manos. Pero estaba paralizada, insegura de cómo proceder con un hombre que tenía su futuro profesional en las manos. Al igual que su cuerpo, que ardía por él.

Parpadeó. Esperando.

—¿Qué es lo que me he perdido? _—_Edward meneó la cabeza y arrugó la frente, confuso_—_. Hemos pasado de un flirteo descarado a un no_—_puedo_—_soportarlo_—_salgamos_—_de_—_la_—_cocina y no sé cómo ha sucedido. Parece haberte molestado que trabaje para el periódico.

No lo dijo como una pregunta, pero parecía dispuesto a esperar a que se explicara.

—Llevo semanas intentando que viniera alguien de tu periódico a escribir una reseña sobre mi cocina _—_se aclaró la garganta para que no le temblase la voz. No podía agravar el problema aún más siendo desagradable con el desprevenido crítico que había pillado a la _chef_ enseñando las bragas en un momento de entusiasmo_—_. Sé que es habitual realizar visitas sorpresa a los restaurantes para probar la comida que se sirve cualquier noche de la semana; pero te aseguro que te habría recibido de forma muy distinta si hubieras realizado la visita en horas de negocio.

—Yo no soy crítico culinario, si eso es lo que piensas _—_dijo Edward, quitándole las manos de encima.

—Sin embargo, trabajas en el periódico y vas a escribir un reportaje sobre el club _—_Bella alzó una ceja con escepticismo. Que ella no hubiera leído su nombre en ninguna reseña no quería decir que no pudiese escribirla.

—Sí _—_él frunció el ceño, consciente de que sonaba poco convincente_—_. Pero ni siquiera he pensado en que ángulo voy a darle al reportaje, y no estoy seguro de que la comida vaya a ser mencionada.

—Bueno, por si acaso, no volveré a darte pastas de crema pornográficas, ¿vale? _—_terminó de ponerse los zapatos y se sorprendió al ver que casi estaba a la altura de los ojos de Edward Cullen.

El verde brillante de su mirada le oprimió el estómago. Era un gran desperdicio que ese hombre divino hubiera aparecido en su vida una de las pocas veces que tenía posibilidad de divertirse y tener que resignarse a no ponerle las manos encima.

El destino tenía un sentido del humor muy sádico.

—¿Qué te parece si nos olvidamos de la comida y los restaurantes y damos un paseo por la playa? _—_Edward echó un vistazo a la salsa que bullía en la cocina_—_. Suponiendo que puedas dejar la salsa. No tengo ni idea de qué cuidados necesitan este tipo de cosas.

Un crítico culinario que no sabía de cocina... Bella no sabía si pensar que le estaba tomando el pelo o si realmente existía la posibilidad de que no fuera consciente de la infracción que había cometido al bailar descalza por la cocina. Sintió una llamarada de esperanza y la vuelta del deseo.

—Necesita horas de cocción. Pero ¿no supone un problema ético que fraternice con el reportero que va a escribir un reportaje sobre mi complejo hotelero?

—En ese caso, sería yo quien estuviera rompiendo las normas, no tú _—_Edward encogió los hombros y miró sus zapatos de tacón alto_—_. Esos zapatos no sirven para la playa.

—¿Lo dices en serio? _—_no pudo evitar una sonrisa_—_. ¿Quieres pasear por la playa a estas horas?

Sus hermanos le habrían advertido que los borrachos estaban en pleno apogeo justo antes del amanecer y que ninguna mujer debía pasear sola por una zona tan desierta. En realidad no debería ir...

—Si nos damos prisa, aún podemos ver amanecer _—_dijo él, ofreciéndole el brazo.

Había pulsado la tecla a la que Bella Swan nunca había sido capaz de resistirse: su sentido de la aventura. Incluso sabiendo que probablemente se arrepentiría, Bella no podía negarse. Con la música de Sinatra resonando en su cabeza, aceptó el brazo, deseando encontrar la manera de llevarse al atractivo desconocido a la cama antes de que acabase su semana de libertad.

.

.

Edward observó las largas piernas de Bella mientras corría por la arena persiguiendo a las gaviotas. Había dejado los zapatos de tacón en el patio de Club Paraíso, y ahora gritaba y alborotaba a los pájaros mientras volvían hacia allí.

La sensual mujer que diseñaba galletas eróticas y cantaba y bailaba al guisar tenía otra faceta. El juvenil espíritu libre que disfrutaba persiguiendo a los pájaros no encajaba con el provocativo vestido rojo y los ojos oscuros desbordantes de promesas.

En ese momento, se volvió hacia él. La melena castaña, salpicada de reflejos rojizos que brillaban con la luz rosada de la aurora, flotaba sobre sus hombros.

Bella había llevado melocotones a la playa y se comía el suyo con deleite; el jugo le chorreaba por la barbilla mientras esperaba a que se reuniera con ella.

Había sido un idiota por invitarla, por iniciar una amistad con una mujer a la que podría herir con el reportaje sobre el lugar donde trabajaba.

—El amanecer es fantástico. No me creo cuántas veces he visto la salida del sol desde el hotel, sin atreverme a salir a disfrutarla _—_le dijo, cuando se puso a su altura. Se llevó la mano a la frente y miró hacia el este, sujetando el resto del melocotón entre dos dedos.

Él podría haberla observado durante todo el día, absorbiendo los detalles de sus labios llenos y mojados de jugo, y las sensuales curvas que definía el vestido rojo. Se obligó a escuchar sus palabras, a prestar atención a lo que decía y no a lo que deseaba hacer con ella.

—He echado de menos Miami. Me gustan estos fantásticos amaneceres _—_dijo él, que no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento. Llevaba años diciéndose que no tenía hogar, que era un vagabundo por naturaleza.

Lo cierto era que había nacido allí, y aún tenía una «_tiastra_» a la que le gustaba visitar de vez en cuando. Había vivido en Miami casi una década, antes de que su madre lo llevara al extranjero para vivir con su nuevo y exótico marido. Habían terminado atrapados en un país retrógrado que consideraba a su madre y a él propiedad del hombre con el que se había casado. La situación había durado más meses de los que quería recordar.

Intentó apartar esos desagradables pensamientos concentrándose en una gota de jugo que resbalaba por la barbilla de Bella y rodaba hasta su clavícula. Habría estirado la mano para limpiársela si no hubiera terminado la fruta en ese momento. Tiró el hueso en una papelera y se volvió hacia él.

—Antes dijiste que habías estado en el extranjero hasta hace poco tiempo.

Así era, había estado incordiando a diplomáticos de varios países y volviendo loca a su editora; pero había escrito un reportaje fantástico. Como no sabía cuánto contarle a Bella, optó por la verdad.

—Sí, pero eso tiene que ver con el trabajo. Depende de ti que abramos esa puerta o no. No quiero que pienses que estoy mezclando el trabajo con el placer.

—¿Y qué decidimos que era esto? _—_hizo un movimiento con el dedo, refiriéndose a la clara chispa de conexión que existía entre ellos.

Él se acercó, lo suficiente para captar su fragancia, por debajo de los hogareños aromas de cocina que aún seguían pegados a su piel.

—No sé qué opinarás tú, pero yo he decidido que esto es placer, sin duda alguna.

Ella asintió, y un rizo moreno le acarició la mejilla.

—Entonces, quizá podríamos olvidar el aspecto profesional de esta relación para no tener que preocuparnos de eso. No entiendo nada de periodismo, pero ¿no puedes pasarle el artículo sobre Club Paraíso a otro reportero? _—_hizo un dibujo en la arena con el dedo del pie_—_. No sólo soy la _chef_ que dirige los restaurantes. También soy una de las socias propietarias de todo el complejo, así que si decidiésemos... pasear con frecuencia por la playa, podría haber tensiones.

—¿Socia propietaria? _—_preguntó él, convencido de que había oído mal.

—La propiedad está dividida entre otras tres mujeres y yo _—_lo miró a los ojos con una honestidad poco común en la experiencia de Edward.

Había leído sobre la sociedad en su investigación inicial, y había recibido más datos de su tía. No tuvo oportunidad de mencionarlo antes de que Bella volviera a tomar la palabra.

—El año pasado, dos de nosotras trabajábamos en el club cuando los dueños se marcharon con los fondos. Y las otras dos mujeres tenían relaciones personales con los antiguos dueños. Decidimos unirnos para mantener el negocio a flote y crear algo más grande y mejor.

Él maldijo interiormente. Había averiguado todo eso leyendo artículos antiguos sobre Club Paraíso. Aunque no había llegado a conocer a su prima lejana, Tanya, para preguntarle sobre el complejo, se había escrito mucho sobre el escándalo y la malversación de fondos que había tenido lugar recientemente.

Pero había estado demasiado furioso porque lo obligaran a escribir un reportaje que estaba muy por debajo de sus capacidades para fijarse en los nombres de los actores principales. Por lo visto, había empezado el trabajo babeando por uno de esos personajes.

—Eso podría ser problemático _—_por primera vez en su vida, se arrepintió momentáneamente de haber irritado tanto a su editora_—_. No tengo ninguna posibilidad de librarme de este reportaje.

Lo lamentó aún más al mirar a la fantástica mujer que tenía ante él. Un hombre no se encontraba con un festejo sensual como Bella Swan todos los días.

—¿Y no tienes problemas éticos por estar conmigo aunque tengas que escribir sobre el restaurante? _—_se acercó a él, privándolo de cualquier pensamiento racional.

—No _—_replicó. No tendría problemas éticos si se limitaba a escribir un sencillo artículo sobre la comida. Por desgracia, no había escrito una historia sencilla en toda su vida.

—Entonces, no habrá ningún problema si hago esto... _—_ella se puso de puntillas, rodeó su cuello con los brazos y lo besó con tal ardor que, si hubieran estado en un sitio cerrado, se habrían disparado las alarmas contra incendios.

**

* * *

Primero de todo, quiero agradecer su siempre agradable acogida a estas historias, y su confianza al ponerla como favorita solo con un capítulo… de verdad es un placer. gracias por todos sus comentarios de verdad son geniales.  
**

**Como pueden ver en esta historia las cosas van rápido… jejeje… espero que les guste. Un besote y nos leemos.**


	3. Royce

**Royce **

Siendo una mujer que había construido su carrera comprendiendo los sutiles matices del paladar, Bella se maravilló al no poder definir el exquisito sabor del beso de Edward.

Desde que lo había visto, se moría por probarlo y había terminado por echarse a sus brazos por falta de mejor estrategia. Estaba justo donde quería estar, y se esforzaba por identificar el complejo sabor de un deseo tan intoxicante como un vino de borgoña. Le temblaron las rodillas con el asalto de sensaciones y se agarró a él con todas sus fuerzas.

—Bella _—_él murmuró el nombre contra su boca, apartándose de ella unos centímetros.

Ella tenía la mente demasiado nublada como para contestar. De hecho, la única respuesta posible eran más besos intoxicantes. Así que esperó mientras intentaba recordar cómo se respiraba.

—¿Estás segura de esto? ¿De mí? ¿Del reportaje? _—_alzó la mano y le acarició la mandíbula con la palma. Después, sus dedos juguetearon con un rizo castaño.

—Estoy muy segura _—_creía en sus capacidades como _chef_, y cuanto más hablaba con Edward, más fuerte era su impresión de que no la dañaría a ella ni a su negocio_—_. Creo que podemos obviar el reportaje y no permitir que interfiera con... _—_se apretó contra él, sus muslos se rozaron y sintió una llamarada de calor_—_ lo que ambos queremos.

Él puso las manos en sus caderas y la estabilizó. Cerró los ojos un momento y ella se estremeció. Su intuición femenina le decía que estaba forzando su control al límite y, demonios, la idea la excitaba.

—Creo que deberías tomar esa decisión después de leer el artículo _—_clavó en ella los ojos verdes, intensos y serios. Quizá levemente preocupados_—_. No me gustaría que te arrepintieses de haber estado conmigo.

Normalmente cuando un hombre intentaba protegerla de cualquier cosa, el instinto de Bella la llevaba a erizarse. La protección masculina de su familia prácticamente la ahogaba, así que no solía aceptarla de nadie más. Pero la cálida preocupación de los ojos de Edward y su sinceridad suavizaron el resentimiento que habría sentido normalmente.

—¿Cuándo acabarás el reportaje? _—_la paciencia no era uno de sus fuertes, ni en los mejores días. Esa semana iba contrarreloj, pues uno de sus hermanos regresaría a la siguiente.

Emmett había espantado a muchos de sus pretendientes. Daba igual que las mujeres pensaran que era fantástico; el aspecto de su nariz, fracturada varias veces, era como una alarma para los hombres, que procuraban dejarlo tranquilo. Y, en consecuencia, también se apartaban de Bella. Ella no quería ver cómo espantaba a Edward.

—Puedo acelerar el proceso en este caso _—_deslizó los dedos por su vestido, caderas arribas, hasta llegar a la cintura_—_. Pero suelo tardar unas cuantas semanas en reunir la información necesaria.

—¿Semanas? _—_ella se había estado preguntando si podría esperar unas cuantas horas.

—Me gusta ser concienzudo en lo que hago _—_Edward detuvo las manos en sus costillas, debajo del pecho, y empezó a trazar círculos con los pulgares, justo debajo del borde del sujetador.

—¿En serio? _—_susurró ella, vibrando de excitación y sintiendo un cosquilleo en el pecho.

Sólo con mirarlo sentía el deseo de tirarse sobre él. El pecaminoso pelo cobrizo que caía sobre su frente, combinado con su forma pensativa de mirarla, le hacía desear entablar una batalla de lenguas, miembros y sábanas con Edward.

—Totalmente _—_clavó las manos en los pliegues de su vestido, se inclinó y le susurró al oído_—_. Nunca hago nada a medias.

Ohhhh. A ella le encantó el sonido de eso, y más que nada le gustaba lo que estaba haciéndole sentir. Habría buscado nuevos besos si no hubiera captado un movimiento en la playa. Una pareja madura que Bella reconocía como clientes de Club Paraíso pasó a su lado, sonrieron y les guiñaron un ojo mientras iniciaban su paseo matutino.

—Tienes razón, la paciencia sería lo más recomendable en este caso _—_le dijo, comprendiendo que no debería estar coqueteando allí, a esa hora del día, en la propiedad del negocio que dirigía.

Lo guió hacia una de las chozas con tejado de paja que contaban con bar y taburetes, para los clientes que querían refugiarse del sol.

—Entonces, ¿no te importa esperar? _—_preguntó él, siguiéndola y refugiándose bajo las hojas de palma entrelazadas que formaban el tejado.

—Bueno, no puedo esperar semanas _—_dijo ella, recordando que sus protectores volverían en siete días. Él tenía que ser capaz de escribir una historia en menos tiempo. Sobre todo si ella lo incentivaba. Deslizó la mano bajo su chaqueta y la posó en su sólido y musculoso pecho_—_. ¿Y si te ayudo con la investigación para que acabes cuanto antes?

—Me parece bien _—_dijo él con voz ronca, sintiendo cómo la mano de Bella se deslizaba hacia abajo. La detuvo justo cuando llegaba a los músculos abdominales_—_. Mi editora coordina las historias complementarias a partir de la mía. Es decir, si quiere enviar a un crítico culinario, es su problema, no mío. Yo suelo escribir reportajes duros.

—¿Duros? _—_ella frunció el ceño. No le gustaba cómo sonaba eso. Decidió no mencionar que su sección favorita del periódico era la columna de sociedad.

—Sí, noticias con impacto _—_él apoyó un codo en la barra, entusiasmándose con el tema_—_. Tenía intención de investigar los escándalos que se produjeron aquí antes de que me marchase al extranjero el año pasado. ¿Capturaron a los embaucadores que huyeron con los fondos del complejo hotelero? Había varios tipos involucrados. Demetri Baxter llevaba la voz cantante, y luego estaba su socio silencioso. No consigo recordar su nombre...

La oleada de deseo que recorría las venas de Bella unos momentos antes se convirtió en una dolorosa sensación de resaca. Involuntariamente, había ayudado a uno de los criminales...

—¿Bella? _—_Edward la observó atentamente.

—No _—_no quería hablar de eso. Estaba harta de recriminaciones y de culpabilidad. Si necesitaba más, sólo tenía que conversar con su socia Rosalie Hall. La fría mirada de esa mujer le recordaba a diario que la había herido acostándose con su marido_—_. No los capturaron.

—Pero sí al tipo principal, Demetri Baxter _—_Edward miró hacia el océano, oteando el horizonte_—_. El rey del Hato de Ratas, así los llamaban, si no recuerdo mal. Un grupo de timadores que se burlaron de toda la ciudad.

—Ya basta _—_a ella se le heló la piel al recordar. Su juicio con respecto a los hombres había sido pésimo en aquella época, por falta de oportunidades para ejercitarlo. No tenía razones para creer que eso hubiera mejorado_—_. No me apetece recordar los peores tiempos del club.

Edward sonrió, como si no fuera consciente de su incomodidad. Ella apuntó mentalmente que sus dotes de observación parecían evaporarse cuando se ensimismaba con una idea.

—El poder del periodismo es su capacidad de sacar a la luz todos esos rincones oscuros, Bella _—_sonrió con cierta arrogancia, pero a Bella no la molestó; nunca había tenido problemas con la gente segura de sí misma. Pero sí le molestaba que intentasen resucitar un pasado que ella intentaba enterrar para siempre.

—Creo que es mejor no remover ciertas cosas.

—Nunca serías una buena periodista de investigación pensando así _—_sonrió él, apartándole un mechón de pelo de los ojos.

Mientras Bella buscaba una manera de cambiar de conversación, Edward chasqueó los dedos.

—Lo tengo _—_dijo.

—¿Qué?

—El nombre del socio silencioso. Era Royce King.

Royce. Bella se apoyó en la barra mientras ese nombre del pasado le apuñalaba el corazón.

Ya no sentía nada por ese hombre que le había mentido de la peor manera posible. No, su dolor tenía poco que ver con un corazón partido y mucho que ver con su remordimiento por haberse dejado engañar por él, haciendo sufrir a su esposa. La mujer que ahora era socia suya.

Nunca habría adivinado que Royce King podía ser el marido de una mujer llamada Rosalie Hall. En su tradicional familia, las mujeres cambiaban su apellido por el de su marido al casarse.

El apellido, la falta de alianza y su ingenuidad la habían llevado a convertirse en amante del esposo de otra mujer.

—Era ése, ¿no? ¿Royce King? _—_Edward ladeó la cabeza para captar sus ojos, aunque ella miraba al suelo.

—Sí _—_Bella cerró los ojos un momento; no quería que Royce le robase lo que podía tener con Edward. Ya había perdido demasiadas cosas por su culpa_—_. Ése es. Uno de los hombres que no capturaron _—_miró sus ojos y percibió su interés.

—A veces, los medios de comunicación pueden conseguir que los criminales salgan de su escondrijo _—_dijo él. Sacó dos vasos del minibar y sirvió agua.

Bella aceptó el ofrecimiento, aunque veía que esa pseudo cita se le estaba yendo de las manos. No podía permitir que Edward escribiera un reportaje que provocase la reaparición de Royce King. Incluso a ochenta kilómetros de Club Paraíso, su presencia tendría consecuencias explosivas para todos. Tenía que cortarle las alas lo antes posible.

—Por lo visto, Royce vive cómodamente en las islas Caimán, y las autoridades locales no concederán la extradición _—_declaró, para zanjar el tema.

Por desgracia, no podía desestimar tan fácilmente la química que había entre Edward y ella, ni su deseo de saber más cosas sobre él.

.

.

Eso era justo lo que Edward quería oír. Se había creado un nombre como periodista a raíz de investigar historias de extradiciones problemáticas y criminales desaparecidos. Había convertido ese talento en algo muy importante para él.

Su especialidad era sacar a la luz legislaciones injustas y perjudiciales. Si podía evitarlo, ninguna mujer volvería a instalarse con su hijo pequeño en un país extranjero sin la información adecuada. Cuando su madre decidió llevarlo a un país de Oriente Medio, no había datos disponibles sobre la consideración y derechos de las mujeres; Edward había adoptado como misión que eso no ocurriese de nuevo.

Mientras fuera periodista, se concentraría en ese tipo de reportajes, rechazando las crónicas turísticas y de sociedad. Estaba obligado a escribir sobre Club Paraíso, pero por fin había encontrado un ángulo interesante.

En una semana habría escrito la historia y desbrozado el camino hacia la cama de Bella. Si el reportaje tenía los efectos que deseaba, sería necesario escribir algunos artículos de seguimiento. Eso lo mantendría en South Beach el tiempo suficiente para volver a visitar esa cama. Con frecuencia.

—Parece que he encontrado el ángulo que buscaba _—_vació el vaso de un trago y lo dejó sobre la barra de madera. Estaba listo para iniciar su investigación. El sueño podía esperar, la adrenalina lo mantendría en pie.

Bella, por otra parte, parecía muy callada. Probablemente sentía los efectos de llevar tanto tiempo levantada, y no contaba con una motivación como la de él para despejarse.

Edward se acercó y la besó con el deseo que llevaba alimentándose desde el momento en que la vio por primera vez. Amoldó las suaves curvas de su cuerpo al de él, duro y fibroso.

Cuando sintió sus pechos apretarse contra él, recordó la imagen de la deliciosa pasta. Anhelaba ver la imagen real, probar sus pezones, en vez de las rojas cerezas que le había servido. Quería verla desnuda.

Dejó escapar un gemido de decepción y se apartó de ella; no podría cumplir su parte del trato si seguía besándola, sobre todo estando a metros de un lujoso hotel lleno de habitaciones sensualmente decoradas.

—Voy a escribir la historia en un tiempo récord _—_acarició la espesa melena rizada y calculó los días que tardaría en sentirla desparramada sobre su torso desnudo_—_. Si vengo más tarde, ¿contestarás a algunas preguntas?

Ella parpadeo, dubitativa.

—Si hoy no es buen día, puedo hacérselas a otra persona. Cuando eche un vistazo a la documentación, tendré algunas preguntas sencillas, y adelantaría mucho tiempo si las contestases tú.

—De acuerdo _—_aceptó ella, tras mordisquearse el labio inferior_—_. Seguramente me levantaré sobre las dos de la tarde. Llevo unos meses viviendo en el hotel, mientras levantamos el negocio; pide en recepción que te digan dónde está mi habitación.

Él se los imaginó juntos en una habitación del hotel, un hotel hedonista dedicado al placer de los solteros; su mente se llenó de imágenes eróticas.

—¿Estás segura de que es buena idea? Hemos quedado en esperar hasta que se publique el artículo _—_le estaba costando un gran esfuerzo no tocarla allí mismo, a plena luz del día y en una playa pública. No se creía capaz de mantener las distancias en un dormitorio.

—Podemos ir a las cocinas si nos sentimos demasiados tentados. ¿Adónde vas ahora? _—_preguntó ella, pasando las manos por las solapas de su chaqueta.

Ese simple contacto hizo que él ardiera; esa mujer tenía algo que lo hacía encenderse como una antorcha. Dio un paso atrás para no rendirse al deseo de alzarla en brazos y preguntarle dónde estaba su dormitorio.

—Voy a las oficinas del _Herald_ para revisar los archivos.

Ella lo miró con desconsuelo pero Edward no se atrevió a creer que era porque se marchaba. Sabía mucho sobre cómo forzar a los criminales a salir de su escondrijo, pero no tenía ni idea sobre cómo funcionaban los sentimientos femeninos.

Rebuscó en su mente, necesitando un gesto que arreglara las cosas. Le besó el dorso de la mano, de piel suave y bronceada. Inhaló los restos del perfume de su muñeca, que persistía a pesar del creciente calor.

—Hasta luego _—_se enderezó y vio un asomo de sonrisa en sus labios. Un destello de la mujer que había visto bailando en la cocina y cantando a Sinatra a voz en grito.

Sintió que algo se removía en su interior. Para ser una _chef_ que se dedicaba a la repostería erótica y bailaba descalza, Bella Swan tenía un profundo y potente efecto en él. Un efecto que anhelaba explorar en detalle cuando acabara con el reportaje.

Royce King aparecería en los titulares de los periódicos, sin saber cómo, y Edward podría dedicarse a lo que deseaba hacer desde que había visto las brillantes braguitas rojas de Bella.

A disfrutar de un sexo libre y sin complicaciones que los dejaría a ambos deseando más.

* * *

**Parece que nuestro Edward tiene prisa por escribir su articulo no¿? En el prox. Cap. Se tendrán que dar una ducha fria… y no digo más…jejeje. **

**_un besote bien grande y un agradecimiento especial a las que aunque no pueda contestar pq no estan registradas, siempre me dejan su comentario y no solo en esta historia sino en todas MUAKIS, mis niñas :. nos leemos mañana, besazos para todas._**


	4. Complicaciones

**Complicaciones**

Más tarde, en el Partenón del Placer, Bella parpadeó, deseando continuar con el delicioso sueño que tenía sobre Edward. Desorientada y medio dormida, tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que el teléfono sonaba junto a la cama. Echó una ojeada al reloj de la habitación de inspiración griega y vio que casi eran las dos de la tarde.

Le había dicho a Edward que a esa hora estaría despierta. Debía levantarse y darse una ducha. Era una lástima que el teléfono no dejase de sonar.

—¿Hola? _—_sujetó el auricular con el hombro y la oreja, deseando permanecer en horizontal el mayor tiempo posible.

—¿Seguías durmiendo? _—_la sensual voz de Edward flotó en su mente, alimentando sus fantasías.

—Sí. De hecho, has interrumpido un sueño muy agradable.

—Te ofrezco mis disculpas _—_el ritmo reposado de su voz la animó a hundirse más profundamente en la almohada y limitarse a escuchar_—_. Por el tono de tu voz, adivino que era un sueño con matices eróticos.

—Vaya, vaya, tienes un oído muy agudo si has adivinado eso por el tono de mi voz.

—Pero ¿tengo razón?

Ella enrolló el cable blanco del teléfono alrededor del dedo, sintiendo una oleada de calor.

—Tienes razón al cien por cien, señor Cullen. ¿Te gustaría adivinar qué veía exactamente en mis sueños?

—Desde luego _—_él soltó un largo silbido al otro lado de la línea_—_. Suelo ser muy bueno adivinando, es parte de mi trabajo. Pero tú sirves repostería erótica a los desconocidos. ¿Quién sabe qué terrenos sensuales ocupan tu inconsciente mientras duermes? Tengo la sensación de que no debe de haber muchas fantasías fuera de tu alcance.

—Aciertas de nuevo _—_su voz adquirió un tono ronco que no tenía nada que ver con el sueño y mucho con cómo la excitaba Edward. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no practicaba juegos provocativos con un hombre interesante. De hecho, no recordaba haberlo hecho nunca con uno tan intrigante.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta antes de empezar a adivinar? _—_su voz sonó tan próxima que ella se lo imaginó a su lado, con las manos sobre su piel desnuda.

—Pregúntame lo que quieras _—_el teléfono le daba confianza, la volvía atrevida.

—¿Qué llevas puesto?

Ella se estremeció. Sus senos se endurecieron bajo las sábanas. Se lamió los labios y contestó la verdad.

—Nada.

Se oyó un gruñido ahogado al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Edward?

—Perdona _—_soltó un suspiro_—_. Esa imagen mental me ha desbordado. Pero también me ha dado pistas sobre tus sueños.

—¿En serio? _—_ella se puso de espaldas, el tacto sedoso de las sábanas le resultó desagradable cuando deseaba la posesión de unas manos masculinas.

—Si estás ahí tumbada, caliente, desnuda y sola entre las sábanas en un edén sensual como Club Paraíso, sólo puedes estar pensando en tener a alguien allí, tumbado a tu lado.

Ella retorció las caderas y sintió que una oleada de calor le calentaba los muslos y despertaba su sexo. Apretó las piernas con fuerza, pero en vez de calmarla, el movimiento intensificó su deseo.

—De momento tienes razón _—_admitió, deseando mucho más que palabras de Edward_—_. Pero eso no es ni la mitad. ¿Vas a venir pronto? Estoy sola en el Partenón del Placer, y me encantaría explicártelo.

—Voy a retrasarme un poco, por culpa del trabajo, pero el Partenón del Placer parece justo el lugar donde deseo estar. ¿Crees que puedes actuar como si fueras mis manos hasta que llegue?

A Bella se le aceleró el corazón al pensar en estar con él más tarde. No quería pensar en que habían hecho planes para posponer su relación hasta que hubiera acabado la historia. Con el cuerpo caliente y la voz de Edward chisporroteando en su cerebro, no la preocupaba demasiado tomar decisiones inteligentes.

—No creo que pueda confundir mis manos con las tuyas _—_dijo, aunque la idea la excitaba.

—Pero si guiara tus movimientos, sería como si te tocase yo _—_hizo una pausa y respiró profunda y rítmicamente en su oído_—_. Vamos, Bella, deja que me meta bajo esas sábanas contigo.

—Mmmm _—_ella arqueó la espalda, dando la bienvenida a la imagen del cuerpo delgado y duro de Edward tumbado junto a ella.

—¿Sabes dónde quiero tocarte primero?

Ella negó con la cabeza, sin preocuparse de que no la viera. En su mente, estaba allí.

—Tienes una cintura increíble, una dulce curva que me muero por tocar esta mañana.

Bella deslizó la mano bajo la sábana y recorrió la piel ardiente de su cintura, sintiendo un inesperado placer que la hizo gemir.

—Eso está bien.

—¿Qué te parecería bajar un poco más? Ahora me gustaría tocar tu cadera.

—¿De verdad? _—_estiró el brazo y bajó por una cadera, rozando la curva de su trasero con los dedos_—_. ¿Y qué harías después? ¿Estarías suficientemente excitado para tener que besarme?

—Ah, hace ya un rato que te beso _—_su voz se hizo más grave_—_.Y estoy subiendo hacia esos preciosos pechos, para tocarlos por primera vez.

Bella se puso de costado, sus senos estaban henchidos y anhelaban el contacto. Tomó uno con la mano y apretó el pezón con dos dedos. Dejó escapar un silbido entre dientes.

—Eso me gusta _—_se arrebujó más, acomodándose_—_. Pero ¿podrías tocar... más cosas?

—No sé cuánto puedo tocar sin... perder el control _—_hizo una pausa_—_. No tienes ni idea de lo que está provocándome imaginarte desnuda.

—¿Puedes dejar lo que estás haciendo y venir aquí? _—_insinuó ella, acariciándose el vientre. Estaba dispuesta a olvidar cualquier precaución para tener a Edward a su lado. Encima de ella, en su interior.

—No es tan fácil como parece.

—Es muy fácil. Deja lo que estés haciendo, súbete al coche y toma la primera carretera que venga a Miami Beach _—_no podía haber nada mejor que el Partenón del Placer para un encuentro sexual. Podían darse de comer uvas uno a otro, y poner en marcha la fuente de vino. Podía bailar desnuda ante él y luego practicar cualquier acto sexual concebible.

—No puedo ir al coche, estoy a mil doscientos metros de altura, sobrevolando el Atlántico.

—¿Qué? _—_la imagen de Edward se borró en su mente.

—¿Recuerdas que decidimos que estaríamos juntos en cuanto entregara el reportaje? Bueno, seguí la pista que me diste sobre Royce King y tenías razón, está en las Islas Caimán. Voy hacia allá para buscarlo.

—¿Estás en un avión de camino a una isla remota con la esperanza de encontrar a Royce King? _—_ consiguió a duras penas pronunciar el nombre. La marea sensual que había sentido unos momentos antes se convirtió en una sensación helada y vacía.

—¿Quién sabe? Puede que tenga suerte y localice la información necesaria para hacerlo regresar a Estados Unidos. Pero tengo que hablar con él. A veces estos truhanes son tan arrogantes que creen que hablar con la prensa no puede dañarlos.

Las prometedoras ilusiones de Bella se convirtieron en una ruina en menos de un minuto. Si Royce King regresaba a Miami, las consecuencias serían devastadoras para todas las personas relacionadas con Club Paraíso. No había duda de que ese hombre era la clave de muchas heridas aún sin cicatrizar.

Pero el nuevo hombre de su vida parecía empeñado en desenterrar a su antiguo amante.

.

.

Edward esperó, y esperó.

—¿Bella? _—_no había deseado cambiar de tema, pero no podía dedicarse al sexo telefónico cuando volaba en el jet privado del _Herald_. Era el único pasajero, pero estaba muy cerca de la cabina del piloto.

—Estoy aquí _—_la voz sonó a miles de kilómetros de distancia, aunque minutos antes había tenido la sensación de que Bella estaba a su lado. Lo había excitado tanto con su juego sexual que tardaría mucho tiempo en librarse de su erección_—_. Sólo estoy... sorprendida.

Edward se enderezó en el asiento; no quería distanciarse de esa mujer que tanto le gustaba. Nunca había sido de esos hombres que aceptaban a cualquier mujer disponible y, de hecho, podía contar las mujeres con las que había estado con una sola mano. Bella Swan era especial, diferente. Y la estúpida historia que estaba obligado a escribir no se interpondría entre ellos.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte. Probablemente estaré de vuelta en veinticuatro horas _—_o en doce, si la fortuna lo acompañaba. Era uno de los reporteros más reputados de Occidente gracias a su talento y a su suerte. Un timador de poca monta como Royce no se le escaparía durante mucho tiempo_—_. Escribiré mi artículo en el viaje de vuelta; cuando llegue iré directo al Partenón del Placer.

Allí pensaba descubrir todos los placeres secretos que podía ofrecer el cuerpo de diosa de Bella, antes de volver a sus cometidos habituales en el extranjero.

Empezaba a preguntarse si explorar el cuerpo de Bella sería suficiente. De alguna manera, había conseguido intrigarlo con su mente y su juguetón gusto por la aventura.

—¿No duermes nunca?_—_ Sonaba distraída, como si ya empezara a escaparse sin darle tiempo siquiera a conocerla.

—No cuando estoy inmerso en una misión.

—Entonces, supongo que será mejor que te deje concentrarte, Edward. Quizá sería mejor que no...

—Espera un segundo _—_rechazó él, negándose a escucharla antes de explicar algo muy importante_—_. Quiero dejar algo muy claro, Bella: mi misión no es el reportaje, eres tú. Sólo quiero ocuparme de esto para poder regresar y seguir esta atracción hasta donde pueda llevarnos.

—Pero hay muchas cosas que no sabes...

Las palabras de Bella quedaron apagadas por la voz del piloto, que surgió de un altavoz que había junto a Edward. El volumen estaba al máximo.

—Edward, estoy a punto de empezar el descenso. Tienes que apagar el teléfono, el ordenador o lo que sea que estés utilizando _—_la voz se detuvo Y Edward volvió a oír la voz de Bella.

—... si hubieras hablado conmigo antes...

Él maldijo para sí.

—Perdona, Bella, pero estamos a punto de aterrizar y el piloto me ha pedido que apague el teléfono. Me he perdido parte de lo que has dicho, pero te prometo que te llamaré esta noche y hablaremos.

Ella soltó un suspiro de frustración, dijo adiós con voz seca y colgó. Edward guardó el teléfono, preguntándose qué información podía tener Bella sobre Royce y si sería importante para su artículo.

Miró por la estrecha ventana y deseó haber tenido más tiempo para preguntar. Pero en ese momento, tenía que concentrarse en descubrir a uno de los hombres más buscados de Florida, y escribir una historia que, al menos, mantuviese su integridad periodística. Su editora no podría quejarse si relacionaba la historia de Royce con Club Paraíso.

Cuanto antes entregara el reportaje, antes podría ir al Partenón del Placer sin preocuparse por un conflicto de intereses. Estaría bajo las sábanas, con Bella en sus brazos, en muy poco tiempo.

.

.

Bella cruzó los brazos y se agarró los hombros; estaba en el Reino de Dominación, la nueva suite del club, deseando no haber tenido que convocar una reunión de la junta directiva. Había pasado una hora pensando en la llamada de Edward antes de ducharse y vestirse. Eran casi las seis de la tarde y no tenía otra opción que contar lo que sabía, por poco que fuese. Las copropietarias del club tenían derecho a considerar las consecuencias de la posible reaparición de Royce en sus vidas.

Se preguntó por qué no se había sentido atraída por alguien con un trabajo más sencillo: cocinero, jardinero o incluso político, como el encantador Garrett Taggart, que había engatusado a su socia Kate Farnsworth el otoño anterior.

Como si compartieran un vínculo psíquico, un fenómeno que Kate estaba estudiando, su amiga apareció por la puerta de la suite.

—¿Qué te parece? _—_empezó Kate, sin preludio alguno, extendiendo los brazos para abarcar Reino de Dominación. Era la coordinadora de ambiente del club y supervisaba el diseño y decoración de todas las habitaciones temáticas_—_. ¿No te encanta?

Bella dejó de pensar por un momento en sus problemas y observó los muebles de cuero negro, y su contraste con los almohadones morados y los detalles de cristal. La alfombra gris claro y las paredes azul cielo aportaban a la habitación un aire místico y mágico, que suavizaba el bodegón de collares de cuero con tachuelas que había sobre la mesita de café.

—Es agradable. Rebosa carácter, pero no da sensación de dominación violenta. Me encantan los detalles morados _—_intentó imprimir algo de entusiasmo a su voz, pero notó en la expresión preocupada de Kate que no lo había logrado.

—¿Va todo bien? Pareces ausente _—_entrecerró los ojos y estudió a Bella cuidadosamente_—_. Tu aura no tiene el brillo habitual.

La aparición de Tanya Denali la libró de contestar. Con unas piernas larguísimas y más confianza en sí misma de la que Bella podía soñar, Tanya había dejado una lucrativa carrera en la industria cinematográfica para hacerse socia de Club Paraíso.

—He venido a la reunión, chicas, pero en cuanto acabemos me voy con Alec a los Cayos a pasar un fin de semana largo _—_Tanya metió la mano en una bolsa y sacó una prenda de cuero color chocolate_—_. Incluso me he comprado unos pantalones de cuero para parecer una auténtica chica Harley _—_la experta en seguridad guiñó un ojo con expresión de felicidad.

Bella se sintió fatal sabiendo que estaba a punto de desencadenar el Huracán Royce sobre Kate, Tanya y la cuarta socia...

—Aquí estoy _—_Rosalie Hall, directora ejecutiva y socia mayoritaria de Club Paraíso, entró en la habitación con las gafas de sol de diseño colocadas sobre un cabello rubio perfectamente peinado_—_. Siento llegar tarde, pero estuve presionando a los administradores para que le den a Kate los fondos necesarios para terminar Reino de Dominación. Es una suite fantástica.

Bella se preguntó si era su imaginación o si realmente la cínica Rosalie parecía estar de excelente humor. Le molestaba tener que lanzar una bomba justo cuando sus relaciones empezaban a ser más o menos normales. Ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que Rosalie había alzado la nariz con desdén al cruzarse con ella.

Mientras sus socias alababan el diseño de Kate, que había ayudado a convertir un negocio en ruinas en una empresa de éxito en seis meses, Bella se puso la mano en el estómago para acallar los nervios que se disparaban en su interior.

—Tengo malas noticias _—_espetó, decidiendo que esperar un momento más acabaría con ella. Todas la miraron_—_. Por eso convoqué la reunión _—_se hundió en uno de los sillones de cuero y apretó un almohadón morado contra su pecho. Como si el satén fuera a protegerla de la furia de Rosalie.

Afortunadamente, sus socias se sentaron; Tanya en un sillón frente a Bella y Kate en el brazo de éste. Rosalie dejó su maletín en la mesita de café y ocupó el sofá, como si estuviera estableciendo su dominio sobre las demás.

Bella tragó saliva y se recordó que nada era culpa suya. Bueno, dormir con el ex marido de Rosalie había sido culpa suya hasta cierto punto, pero resucitar al bastardo no lo era. Esa culpa era decididamente de un periodista muy concreto.

—¿Y son? _—_la apremió Rosalie, inclinándose hacia delante con impaciencia.

—Conocí a un reportero del _Herald_ en las cocinas anoche; bueno, esta mañana, sobre las cinco. Al principio creía que era un crítico culinario _—_decidió saltarse lo de la pasta erótica. No tenía por qué hacer énfasis en el hecho de que casi se había tirado encima de él_—_. Pero por lo visto le han asignado un reportaje sobre el complejo hotelero.

—Eso me parece una noticia fantástica _—_Rosalie sonrió y sacó unos documentos del maletín_—_. Además, tengo una lista de posibles ideas para la prensa.

—Demasiado tarde. Ya tiene una idea _—_agarró con fuerza una de las cuentas de cristal que decoraban las esquinas del almohadón, hasta que se le clavó en la mano_—_. Edward quiere escribir un reportaje sobre Royce.

Kate dio un respingo, pero Bella siguió con los ojos clavados en Rosalie, que parpadeó antes de ofrecer una solución.

—Entonces tendremos que convencerlo de que cambie de idea _—_agitó los papeles que tenía en la mano, sin que se le descolocara un solo cabello_—_. Por eso tengo una lista de ideas, para evitar que la prensa escriba sobre el escandaloso pasado del club.

—¿Has dicho que se llama Edward? _—_Tanya se removió en el asiento_—_. ¿No será Edward Cullen?

—¿Lo conoces? _—_Bella sintió un destello de esperanza. Quizá Tanya pudiera intervenir y detener el desastre antes de que se iniciara.

—No lo conozco en persona, pero mi madre sigue en contacto con él. Uno de sus múltiples maridos era su tío, creo _—_Tanya puso los ojos en blanco y se encogió de hombros_—_. No sé si tienen mucha relación, pero por lo visto es importante. Creo que ha ganado un _Pulitzer_, o algo así.

Todas las miradas se clavaron en Bella. Interrogantes, esperanzadas. Como si ella pudiera animar a Edward a escribir un reportaje digno de un _Pulitzer_ sobre el hotel. No era buena idea.

—Hay más _—_Bella se preparó para decir lo peor_—_.También sé que este reportero va de camino a las Islas Caimán para entrevistar a Royce o conseguir la información necesaria para hacerlo salir de su escondite.

Rosalie se puso pálida un segundo. Una inusitada muestra de los sentimientos que pululaban bajo su frío y espinoso aspecto exterior.

Tanya fue hacia el sofá y se sentó junto a Rosalie, bien para que Bella la viese, o simplemente para ofrecer un silencioso apoyo a la directora.

—¿Qué diablos le ha hecho suponer que puede convencer a un hombre en búsqueda y captura de que regrese a la escena del crimen? _—_Tanya negó con la cabeza, haciendo que su cabello rubio afresado oscilara alrededor de sus hombros_—_. No tiene sentido.

—Puede que quiera aprovecharse de las debilidades de Royce _—_ofreció Kate, arrodillándose junto a la mesita de café. Para actuar como escudo entre Rosalie y Bella cuando las chispas empezasen a saltar; al menos eso esperaba Bella_—_. Quizá crea que Royce se dejará llevar por su arrogancia. Royce tiene el perfil perfecto.

Eso no admitía discusión. El pulido magnate de South Beach no había dudado en cortejar a Bella cuando empezó a trabajar como _chef_ en el antiguo Club Paraíso. Royce estaba casado con una prominente abogada, tan bella como inteligente, pero abrumaba a Bella con alhajas y detalles románticos; pasaba tanto tiempo con ella que nunca se le ocurrió pensar que pudiera estar casado o tener un hogar fuera del club.

Bella sólo comprendió lo ingenua que había sido cuando la deslumbrante e inteligente esposa apareció en el club con un diamante como un huevo en el dedo. Y había tenido que preocuparse de mucho más que un corazón roto. Tenía que enfrentarse a una mujer despechada, dispuesta a herirla físicamente. O, peor aún, a arruinar su recién iniciada carrera como _chef_.

No habría vuelto a trabajar en el complejo, si no hubieran descubierto que Royce había huido del país con todo el dinero de Rosalie antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de despedirla. Lo único que le quedaba era su participación en la propiedad de un hotel esquilmado de sus fondos.

Sumida en la devastación de saberse arruinada, Rosalie había obviado el dolor de su corazón para centrarse en reconvertir el hotel en un negocio completamente nuevo. Bella se había matado a trabajar para escapar de la ira de Rosalie; y consiguió el dinero suficiente para comprar una parte del complejo. Rosalie la había aceptado como socia, aunque muy a desgana.

—Todas sabemos que es un bastardo arrogante _—_dijo Rosalie, rehaciéndose del shock inicial_—_. Y si ese reportero tiene éxito, las portadas de los periódicos retomarán el escándalo que cerró Club Paraíso hace un año. No sé si eso perjudicaría al negocio a estas alturas.

Habían tenido que afrontar una buena dosis de publicidad negativa el otoño anterior, cuando el pasado de Kate se convirtió en objeto de todos los titulares. Pero con un periodista del calado de Edward, el nuevo reportaje podría ser mucho peor.

—Me gustaría saber _—_continuó Rosalie, estrechando los ojos y mirando a Bella por encima de la mesita de café_—_, cómo sabes el paradero de ese periodista. Si te enteraste de que iba a visitar las Caimán a las cinco de la mañana, ¿por qué has esperado hasta las seis de la tarde para decírnoslo?

A Rosalie, la abogada, no se le escapaba nada. No ejercía desde que dirigía Club Paraíso, pero los engranajes de su cerebro no se habían oxidado lo más mínimo. Pero Bella no era la mujer ingenua que había sido un año antes, y no iba a dejarse intimidar.

—No tenía ni idea de que Edward iba tan en serio con la historia hasta que me llamó desde el avión esta tarde.

—Ya veo _—_Rosalie esbozó una sonrisa seca y fría_—_. Así que has iniciado una relación con otro hombre que podría arrancar la alfombra que hay bajo mis pies. Es una mera coincidencia, Bella, ¿o debería empezar a tomármelo personalmente?

—No tengo una relación con él _—_al menos, Bella no lo creía así. No podía involucrarse con el hombre que quería traer a su peor pesadilla de vuelta a Miami. Nunca le había confesado a Rosalie que Royce le había pedido que huyera con ella a las Antillas, que la quería con él para siempre. Había pensado que si Rosalie se enteraba de que su relación con Royce había sido más que una aventura, sufriría más aún. Se enfadaría.

Rosalie no tenía el control completo de la sociedad, pero si Kate y Tanya se enteraban de que Bella había sabido que Royce planeaba huir de Florida, y había estado demasiado cegada de amor para darse cuenta de las implicaciones de su marcha, podrían votar con Rosalie para echarla de la sociedad.

Pasara lo que pasara, se negaba a perder su lugar en Club Paraíso. El complejo se había convertido en la clave de su independencia, en el salvavidas que le permitía escapar de una familia que pretendía protegerla de todo y de todos.

Rosalie encogió los hombros y metió los papeles en el maletín con más fuerza de la necesaria, rígida y airada.

—¿Por qué vas a dejarlo ahora? Es obvio que tú y ese periodista llegasteis a conoceros muy bien esta mañana. ¿Por qué no utilizas tu relación con él para convencerlo de que lo deje? Hay mucho en juego para todas nosotras. Si la policía extraditase a Royce y lo sometiera a un juicio, sería la primera en aplaudir su esfuerzo. Pero si ese amigo tuyo va a convertir a ese traidor en una estrella, relatando cómo escapó al castigo de sus crímenes, el escándalo podría arruinar Club Paraíso para siempre.

Bella esperó, con la esperanza de que Kate saltase en su defensa, argumentando que no debían pedirle a Bella que se liara con un periodista con el frío y único propósito de impedir que escribiera el reportaje. Pero Kate se limitó a morderse el labio, con aspecto de preocupación, mientras sujetaba el cheque para terminar Reino de Dominación con una mano.

Nunca conseguiría completar su proyecto de decoración si la resurrección de Royce traía consigo publicidad negativa. Era cierto que los pequeños escándalos le iban bien al negocio del club nocturno, pero también tenían un efecto directo y demoledor en las reservas del hotel. Cuanto más crecía su presupuesto operativo, más necesario era que el hotel tuviera beneficios.

—Maldición, Bella _—_Rosalie se puso en pie y miró con desdén a la mujer a la que nunca había perdonado_—_. Me lo debes.

Diana. Rosalie no podría haber encontrado mejor manera de conseguir su cooperación. Tenía que admitir, en su honor, que desde que se conocían nunca había utilizado la carta de la culpabilidad para obligarla a nada.

—Edward dijo que me llamaría esta noche _—_consiguió decir Bella, lamentando que su semana de libertad se hubiera convertido en una pesadilla en doce horas. Esa mañana había estado cantando a Sinatra y pensando en un tórrido encuentro sexual con un hombre atractivo.

No podía permitirse una relación con el hombre más intrigante que había conocido, porque no era el tipo de mujer capaz de iniciar una relación bajo falsas pretensiones. Esperaba respeto mutuo, cariño e incluso ternura. Su objetivo con el sexy y enigmático Edward Cullen tendría que limitarse a sonsacarle información y a intentar convencerlo de que no escribiera el reportaje.

Como remate, los tenues vínculos que la unían con sus socias se habían tensado al límite. Soltó un suspiro y asintió lentamente.

—Veré qué puedo descubrir _—_dijo.

* * *

**Bueno que les pareció el momento telefónico… ardiente, no¿?.**

**No me gustaría tener a una Rosalie despechada como socia… pero que hará Bella respecto a Edward… esto y más en el prox. Cap. Un besote guapas nos leemos.**


	5. Sinceridad

**Sinceridad **

**.**

**.  
**

Tenía que encontrarla.

Edward fue de corredor en corredor por el laberinto de edificios que componían Club Paraíso, buscando a la mujer que había dominado sus pensamientos todo el día. Su reloj decía que era poco más de medianoche. Habían pasado menos de veinticuatro horas desde la última vez que vio a Bella, pero le parecía más, había estado pendiente de su ausencia cada minuto. No entendía cómo podía absorberlo tanto una mujer a la que acababa de conocer.

Probablemente tenía algo que ver con habérsela imaginado desnuda mientras hablaba con ella por teléfono. La imagen de las largas y morenas piernas de Bella bajo las sábanas, el recuerdo de su voz ronca animándolo a que fuera con ella mientras se tocaba...

Maldición, habría vuelto loco a cualquier hombre. Se concentró en su búsqueda para apartar la intensa lujuria que bombeaba en sus venas.

Los tres restaurantes del hotel estaban cerrados. En uno quedaban unos cuantos clientes, pero el encargado le aseguró que Bella se habían marchado hacía dos horas.

Se dirigió hacia la cocina central, esperando que estuviese en el mismo lugar donde la había encontrado la noche anterior. No se oía ninguna canción de Sinatra en el interior.

Sintió una oleada de tensión, una llamarada de ese sexto sentido que siempre se ponía en marcha cuando se enfrentaba a una situación potencialmente peligrosa. Era ridículo pensar que podía meterse en problemas en medio de un exótico complejo hotelero de South Beach. Y aún más ridículo pensar que una seductora _chef_ experta en glaseado podía ser algo más que una agradable distracción para un hombre que apenas le permitía jugar.

Ignorando las señales de advertencia, Edward atravesó el último grupo de puertas, rodeó a un par de empleados de mantenimiento y por fin la vio.

La sirena de pelo oscuro no estaba cocinando, estaba sentada a la mesa que había ocupado él la noche anterior, inclinada sobre una hoja de papel, mientras golpeaba el extremo del lápiz contra la barbilla.

—¿Tienes grandes pensamientos? _—_dijo, antes de planear su estrategia, algo inusitado en él, que se ganaba la vida eligiendo las palabras correctas.

Pero tenía demasiadas ganas de verla, de observar sus ojos chocolate encenderse desde dentro, igual que el día anterior. Fue una pena que ella ocultara el momentáneo destello un segundo después de mirarlo. Cerró el cuaderno rápidamente.

La tensión que Edward había sentido en la espalda subió hasta su nuca. Alertándolo, previniéndolo.

—Edward _—_dejó el lápiz en la mesa, perfectamente alineado con la espiral del cuaderno_—_. No esperaba que volvieses esta noche. ¿No dijiste que llamarías?

Edward se acercó más, aunque las luces amarillas que parpadeaban en su cerebro se convirtieron en luces rojas que le ordenaban que se detuviera.

—No quería llamar. Necesitaba verte en persona _—_demasiada sinceridad, lo sabía, pero era incapaz de no admitir la cruda realidad. Había vuelto de las Caimán lo más rápido posible, con el fin de verla esa noche. También había tenido que prometerle al piloto del avión privado del _Herald_ que buscaría una historia en los Alpes para que pudiera tomarse las vacaciones de sus sueños y declararlas como viaje de trabajo. Le iba a costar bastante encontrar noticias de impacto internacional en los Alpes, pero no podía ser peor que escribir un artículo sobre un hotel de South Beach, e incluso eso empezaba a tomar un giro interesante.

—¿Quieres sentarte? _—_ella señaló la silla que había frente a ella_—_. O, si lo prefieres, podemos dar otro paseo fuera...

—Cualquier sitio privado _—_Edward sabía bien dónde quería estar con esa mujer, pero sospechaba que no era el momento adecuado para mencionar el Partenón del Placer. Bella miró a los dos hombres con delantal que fregaban el suelo.

—Podemos subir un rato. Pero no puedo hablar mucho tiempo porque aún tengo que preparar cosas para mañana, asegurarme de que todo va bien en el salón y...

—No importa _—_alcanzó sus manos, que se movían nerviosas. Parecía inquieta, tensa. Se preguntó si habría cambiado de opinión con respecto a estar con él, pero le parecía difícil creerlo, viendo el latido insistente de su pulso en la muñeca_—_. Vamos.

Ella recogió el cuaderno, apretándolo contra el pecho como una colegiala. ¿Dónde estaba la mujer segura de sí misma y sensual que había conocido el día anterior? Era obvio que se había escondido, dejando en su lugar a una gemela nerviosa. Incluso su ropa era distinta. Había cambiado el vestido rojo brillante y seductor por una formal falda tostada y una blusa amarilla.

La siguió fuera de la cocina, hasta el ascensor, conforme con absorber las vibraciones de esa Bella más callada, mientras barajaba retazos de conversación en su mente, para sacar sentido de lo que había cambiado entre ellos desde esa mañana.

Recordó que ella había intentado decirle algo por teléfono, pero no había podido escucharlo. Era increíble cómo descubría las respuestas cuando no pensaba en la voz sensual que le pedía que fuera a la cama con ella.

—Tenemos que hablar _—_se enfrentó a ella mientras subían en el ascensor_—_. Siento tener que haber cortado el teléfono antes, pero tuve que seguir las órdenes del piloto. Querías decirme algo, ¿no?

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ella lo guió por el pasillo de baldosas color arena, cubiertas con ocasionales alfombras persas color bronce y rojo.

—Puede que tuviera cosas que contarte, pero también quería hacerte preguntas sobre tu reportaje.

Interesante.

—¿Qué tipo de preguntas? _—N_o podía evitar pasar a su personalidad periodística. Bella abrió una puerta junto a la que había una discreta placa que decía Partenón del Placer. Entraron en la suite y Bella encendió la luz.

Edward miró la zona de estar, decorada con blancas columnas dóricas esculpidas sobre paredes de color crema. El suelo de mármol blanco brillaba suavemente. Había pocos muebles en la habitación. En una esquina había una fuente de plata, cerca de un grupo de asientos que formaban ángulos extraños, como si estuvieran preparados para recibir la siguiente orgía dionisíaca. La imagen quedaba realzada por un techo azul cielo, cubierto de frescos de voluptuosos dioses que miraban a los ocupantes de la habitación.

—Agradable _—_dejó pasar la pregunta anterior mientras estudiaba la distribución de la suite, que tenía una cocina en un extremo y una puerta cerrada, que debía de conducir al dormitorio, en el otro.

Quizá Bella se relajaría ahora que estaban en ese paraíso privado y podían hablar libremente. Por mucho que Edward desease descubrir los secretos que escondía la misteriosa actitud de la mujer, también quería dejar atrás los juegos y recuperar la conexión abierta y sincera del día anterior.

Que Dios lo ayudase si llegaba a ver la cama en la que había estado desnuda esa tarde, porque se sentiría tentado de recordarle la ardiente conversación telefónica que llevaba rememorando todo el día.

.

.

Bella intentó no pensar en que se encontraba en un paraíso de seducción junto al hombre más caliente que había conocido. Las mujeres que buscaban información no seducían a sus fuentes de datos.

Debía ser una de las reglas del manual de honor de las espías.

Así que, en vez de pensar en cuánto le gustaría echarse sobre su callado compañero de ojos intensos y boca experta, buscó un terreno más seguro.

—Ésta es una de nuestras suites más nuevas _—_se quitó los zapatos y caminó por las frescas losas de mármol_—_. Pero el Partenón del Placer todavía no está abierto al público porque aún faltan unos azulejos en el baño. Ha sido una suerte poder alojarme aquí hasta que acaben.

—¿Es aquí donde estabas cuando llamé antes? _—_ Edward la siguió hacia el grupo de muebles de la esquina, sin hacer apenas ruido con los pies. Ella no se dio cuenta hasta que sintió su voz a unos pocos pasos.

La atraía algo de su naturaleza observadora y su interesante conversación. Edward la hacía pensar en aguas tranquilas pero profundas, y lo que más deseaba era tirarse de cabeza y sumergirse en él.

—Estaba en esta suite, en el dormitorio _—_un lugar que no pensaba enseñarle, ahora que tenía que seguir otros planes en su relación con Edward. Se dejó caer en los almohadones rojos del sofá de módulos, para no cambiar de opinión_—_. Eso me recuerda algunas de las preguntas que quería hacerte.

—Pregunta _—_Edward se dejó caer en un almohadón color zafiro, lo suficientemente cerca de ella para que captase el olor especiado de su loción. Los pantalones caquis se apretaron contra sus muslos al sentarse, y una de sus rodillas rozó la de ella. Daba la impresión de que en ningún momento se había abotonado hasta arriba la camisa azul que llevaba puesta, como si hubiera pasado más tiempo en la playa que en el interior. El triángulo de pecho bronceado que mostraba la camisa parecía pedir a gritos que ella lo tocara, lo besara.

—¿Qué descubriste hoy? _—_aunque Rosalie no la hubiese coaccionado para convencer a Edward de que dejase el reportaje, Bella habría hecho la pregunta. Llevaba todo el día pensando en él y en su artículo.

—No vi a Royce, pero es indudable que está allí. Si hubiera tenido más tiempo habría esperado a que regresara a casa para hablar con él directamente. Pero estuvo fuera toda la tarde.

—¿Sabes dónde vive? _—_Bella se había imaginado a Royce operando en un universo alternativo, tan lejano que nunca volvería a rozar su vida. No concebía cómo Edward había desenterrado su pasado tan pronto.

—Lo confirmé con varias fuentes, utilizando fotos de los archivos del _Herald_ _—_sacó un papel del tamaño de una tarjeta de crédito del bolsillo de la camisa y le enseñó una foto en blanco y negro de su peor equivocación_—_. No me importaría entrevistarlo en detalle, y escribir una serie de artículos de seguimiento, pero mi objetivo principal es echar leña al fuego y ver qué ocurre. A veces, ese tipo de publicidad vuelve a poner en marcha un caso inactivo.

—Tú no quieres hacer eso _—_espetó ella. Lo habría hecho incluso si no tuviera la dura mirada de Rosalie grabada en la mente. En la familia Swan nadie se mordía la lengua. Y Bella tenía tan poco interés en la reaparición de Royce como su ex esposa.

—Por supuesto que quiero _—_Edward se removió en el módulo del sofá, apoyó un brazo en el respaldo y giró para mirarla de frente_—_. Es lo que mejor hago. Mi editora se enfadó porque utilicé el jet de la empresa, hasta que le expliqué en qué historia trabajaba. Acabó deteniendo la impresión durante una hora, para que el artículo saliese mañana.

—¿Mañana? _—_Bella casi se tragó la lengua mientras echaba una ojeada a su reloj de pulsera_—_. ¿Quieres decir hoy?

—La primera edición estará en los kioscos dentro de cinco horas _—_Edward acarició su mano con los dedos.

—No lo entiendes. Acabas de poner dinamita bajo mi vida y encendido la mecha _—_Bella se levantó del sofá e intentó calmar los nervios paseando por la suite.

—No puede tocar el negocio _—_discutió Edward, inclinándose hacia delante y apoyando los codos en las rodillas_—_. Si fue lo suficientemente listo para llevar a cabo una estafa de ese calibre, también lo es para saber que no puede reclamar nada ahora que habéis triunfado.

—Lo que me preocupa no es mi vida profesional, al menos no en el sentido que crees tú _—_no tenía más remedio que hablarle de su pasado con Royce. Un reportero como Edward no tardaría en descubrir la verdad.

—¿Insinúas que ese tipo puede ocasionarte problemas personales? _—_Edward se puso en pie y se acercó a ella, dejando atrás la imagen de observador pasivo.

Ella percibió la ira de su voz. Había visto a sus hermanos en actitud protectora con frecuencia: se encontraba ante un hombre dispuesto a saltar en su defensa. Curiosamente, el afán protector de Edward la reconfortaba, mientras que el de sus hermanos llevaba sacándola de sus casillas más de diez años.

Se preguntó si Edward seguiría interesado en defenderla cuando se enterase de lo que había hecho.

—Sin duda, Royce King me causará problemas personales _—_se sentó en un diván amarillo, incapaz de ocultar la verdad por más tiempo_—_.Tuvimos una relación cuando era uno de los directores de Club Paraíso, en su etapa anterior.

Hizo una pausa, dejando que lo procesara antes de dejar caer la segunda bomba.

—¿No estaba casado? _—_Edward acercó uno de los asientos modulares y se sentó frente a ella.

—Sí. Sé que sonará ridículo e ingenuo, pero te juro que no tenía ni idea. Lo que multiplica mi idiotez aún más es que había visto a su esposa unas cuantas veces _—_sofisticada y glamurosa, Rosalie Hall siempre había captado la atención de Bella cuando aparecía por Club Paraíso. Bella sabía que tenía acciones del club, pero no que las había comprado porque su esposo era uno de los directores. Bella se había limitado a ver a una mujer independiente y con éxito, justo lo que ella deseaba ser.

—No utilizaban el mismo apellido, nunca se me ocurrió que estuvieran casados _—_alzó los hombros con rigidez, aún enfadada consigo misma_—_. ¿Te imaginas?

Había sido tan inocente y estaba tan protegida por el clan de los Swan que no tenía ni idea de cómo comportarse con los hombres.

—Me lo imagino demasiado bien _—_Edward le pasó los dedos por la mejilla y acarició su barbilla con el pulgar_—_. Los tipos como Royce son jugadores en todos los aspectos de su vida. No desfalcaba por dinero, sino por el reto que suponía. Sin duda, engañaba a su mujer por el mismo motivo. Como se enorgullece de salir bien librado de todo, sabe cubrir sus pistas.

Ella no habría creído que pudiera llegar a sentirse peor sobre su relación con Royce, pero que Edward explicara la atracción de otro hombre por ella como un mero reto fue un golpe para su ego que no había anticipado. Al mismo tiempo, Edward le ofrecía una salida que no había considerado antes.

—¿No crees que soy la única tonta que no se habría dado cuenta de que estaba casado? _—_lo miró a los ojos y sólo vio en ellos preocupación y empatía.

—Es un profesional del timo, ¿no? Su talento para engañar a la gente le ha permitido sacar dinero a inversores de todo el país sin ser atrapado _—_deslizó la mano por su melena y la dejó reposar en su hombro_—_. Hasta ahora.

Ella sintió que el nudo de nervios y miedo que le había atenazado el estómago volvía a apretarse.

—¿Qué quieres decir con «hasta ahora»? ¿De veras crees que tu reportaje conseguirá que Royce vuelva a Estados Unidos? _—_la idea le resultaba incomprensible_—_. ¿Por qué iba a abandonar la seguridad de su escondite tras haber conseguido eludir a la policía?

—Ego. Y el reto _—_pasó la mano por su blusa. El calor de su palma tranquilizo los nervios de Bella y alimentó otras sensaciones físicas que no debía experimentar cuando su vida estaba a punto de estallar.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Cómo va a alimentar su ego si lo meten en la cárcel? _—_recordó que Kate había sugerido esa misma posibilidad.

—Mi reportaje le recordará la fama y fortuna que está al alcance de los criminales que escriben una autobiografía o venden los derechos de su historia para la gran pantalla, documentales y cosas así. El artículo pondrá a Royce ante el ojo público, y ese atisbo de fama le recordará cuánto le gusta ser el centro de atención. Podría volver voluntariamente, porque cree que es demasiado listo para que lo atrapen _—_Edward acercó el diván e hizo que las piernas de ella se acomodaran entre las suyas.

Los sentidos de Bella se convirtieron en un torbellino, como si fueran líquido en una batidora. La asustaba el futuro, se sentía culpable por intentar convencer a Edward de que dejase el reportaje y aún más culpable al saber que, si se rendía a sus instintos, se acostaría con el enemigo. Sentía un ardiente deseo por ese periodista que, si no aprovechaba esa oportunidad, desaparecería de su vida para embarcarse en otro reportaje internacional.

—Puede parecer egoísta, pero no quiero que vuelva aquí _—_Bella apoyó las manos en los brazos de Edward, como si esos hombros masculinos y cuadrados pudieran mantenerla en pie cuando su mundo giraba fuera de control_—_. Si te soy sincera, mis socias y yo, incluyendo la ex esposa de Royce, tuvimos una reunión sobre tu reportaje, y me pidieron que te comunicase nuestro ferviente deseo de que dejes las cosas como están.

Al menos había sido honrada. No habría sido capaz de mirarlo a los ojos sin confesarle el motivo que no dejaba de interponerse con su deseo de acercarse a él. No volvería a ser tan ingenua con los hombres.

Tampoco sería, no podía serlo, la espía e informadora que Rosalie había solicitado.

—Ignorar un problema no lo hace desaparecer _—_puso las manos en la parte exterior de sus rodillas y las subió por sus muslos, deteniéndose en las caderas_—_ Igual que esta atracción no va a desaparecer aunque simulemos ignorarla. Todavía te deseo, Bella, y no creo que me equivoque mucho si digo que tú a mí también.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso cuando sabes que estoy en contra de tu reportaje? _—_parpadeó, deseando cerrar los ojos y poder concentrarse en lo que las manos de Edward le hacían sentir, en vez de en su conciencia_—_. Tienes que darte cuenta de que espero que fracases, porque necesito que Royce se quede lejos, muy lejos de mí y del club.

—Pero ¿cómo puede hacerte daño ahora? _—S_us dedos apretaron sus caderas; tenía la voz tensa e irritada que utilizaban los hombres para hablar de otro macho, de un enemigo en potencia_—_. El negocio es estable y tu vida personal es otra. Es decir, a no ser que...

—¿Qué? _—_ella intentó ignorar el calor que se acumulaba y expandía en su vientre, intentando concentrarse en sus pensamientos y no en sus sensaciones_—_. ¿A no ser qué?

Las manos de Edward abandonaron su cuerpo, tensó la mandíbula y buscó su mirada.

—A no ser que aún tengas sentimientos por ese tipo.

**

* * *

Bueno parece que Bella es incapaz de mentir a Edward, y él esta celosillo, se le nota eh¿? El prox. Cap. Se titula Rápido y Duro y no digo nada más… seria muy obvio no¿? sin lugar a dudas un buen cap. para empezar el añ. Un besote guapas feliz entrada de año, no hagan nada que no haría yo ;) nos leemos.**


	6. Duro y Rápido

**Duro y Rápido**

Los segundos pasaron como milenios, mientras Edward esperaba la respuesta de Bella. Sería una puñalada que aún le importase el perdedor de Royce. De un modo u otro, tenía que saber la verdad. Ya.

—¿Bella?

—¿Estás loco? _—_lo miró como si estuviese segura de ello_—_. Desprecio a ese hombre con cada átomo de mí ser desde que descubrí que llevaba semanas mintiéndome. Apenas me había recuperado de enterarme que estaba casado, cuando su esposa apareció en mi puerta para preguntarme si sabía adónde había ido con los ahorros de toda una vida y los fondos de su cuenta bancaria. ¿Qué sentimientos podía tener por él, excepto ira ilimitada?

Edward dio gracias a Dios por esa respuesta. Encogió los hombros para que no notase cuánto le importaba.

—Sólo se me ocurrió que no te molestaría que Royce volviese si no tuvieras sentimientos por él. Pero si dices que lo has superado...

—Está muy superado _—_los ojos chocolate brillaron con un calor que él no había visto desde que se besaron en la playa_—_. Maldita sea, Edward, si no estuvieses empeñado en arrastrar a ese traidor de nuevo a mi vida, estaría dispuesta para avanzar ahora mismo.

Edward, viendo la ironía con que alzaba la ceja, tuvo una idea muy clara de cómo «_avanzaría_». Empezaba a arrepentirse seriamente de haber oído el nombre de Royce, y el primer artículo ni siquiera estaba en la calle. Se preguntó por qué no podía haberse conformado con escribir sobre la disminución del turismo en South Beach. Incluso podría haber escrito una crítica detallada sobre la repostería erótica de Bella Swan.

—¿Qué te impide avanzar a pesar de todo? ¿Por qué vas a parar tu vida por un perdedor que no te interesa?

—Esto no se limita a una vieja relación. Es una amenaza para mi negocio. Todas las propietarias nos alegramos cuando dejamos atrás la publicidad negativa. No necesitamos volver a ocupar los titulares y reactivar el pasado de esta manera.

—¿Y qué me dices del bien público? ¿No te gustaría que encarcelaran a ese tipo? _—_ Entendía que la historia fuera perjudicial para el negocio, pero había otras cosas importantes.

—Claro que sí _—_ella se encogió de hombros_—_. Pero no me gusta la idea de que nuestro hotel se hunda con él, simplemente porque fue su centro de operaciones.

—Piensa en todo el tiempo que pasaría en la cárcel. Ahora mismo está bebiendo piña colada en una playa, bronceado y feliz, mientras vosotras os matáis a trabajar para cambiar la imagen del club. No es justo.

—Eres muy idealista, Edward Cullen _—_negó con la cabeza, sus labios rosa profundo esbozaron una sonrisa amarga_—_. Me parece que no entiendes lo que me estás pidiendo. Créeme, te estoy haciendo un favor parando mi vida, porque está a punto de estallarme en la cara y no te gustaría verte mezclado en ese desastre.

—¿Por qué no dejas que decida yo? _—_había escrito crónicas de países destrozados por la guerra, y había ayudado a mujeres y a niños a salir de países hostiles muchas veces. Estaba seguro de poder enfrentarse a las secuelas de la antigua relación de Bella_—_.A no ser...

—¿Qué? _—_ella frunció las cejas y lo miró fijamente_—_. Empiezo a pensar que no entiendo tus «_a no ser qué_».

—A no ser que te preocupe que me convierta en otro error _—_no quería presionarla mientras se sintiera vulnerable. Había construido su carrera profesional basándose en el deseo de proteger a mujeres vulnerables.

Ella se sentó más recta y carraspeó.

—¿Quién dice que voy a cometer más errores? No soy la misma mujer que se dejó engañar por Royce.

—¿En serio? _—_Se inclinó hacia ella, dispuesto a reclamar sus labios ante la mínima señal_—_. ¿Significa eso que vas a dejar de preocuparte por las consecuencias y dejar que las cosas sigan su curso entre nosotros?

Aunque sólo fuera durante unas semanas; Edward no se quedaría en South Beach mucho más tiempo, pero tenía la impresión de que Bella no buscaba algo permanente. Por su parte, Edward tenía fobia a quedarse demasiado tiempo en un sitio. Había historias importantes que escribir por todo el mundo.

Se sentía un poco culpable por intentar convencerla, pero no lo suficiente como para dejar de hacerlo. No solía emplear su dominio de las palabras para conquistar a una mujer, pero Bella se salía de la norma. Necesitaba utilizar todos sus talentos.

—Bueno, es cierto que odio malgastar una semana de libertad _—_Bella deslizó un dedo por su pecho, deteniéndose en el primer botón de la camisa_—_. Pero no digas que no te lo advertí.

Luz verde. Edward la vio en sus ojos un segundo antes de que los cerrase. Oyó el adelante en el sonido ronco de su voz al advertirlo. No iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de avanzar. Con ella.

Rodeó su mentón con una mano, enredó los dedos en su cabello y ladeó su cabeza hasta disponerla en el ángulo perfecto. Lentamente, posó su boca en la de ella, saboreando el contacto, y la besó cómo había estado deseando todo el día. Tenía un sabor dulce y complejo, como un aperitivo líquido y cálido.

Le puso las manos en la nuca y sintió el cabello castaño y fragante desparramarse sobre su brazo. Se hundió más profundamente en el beso y cerró los ojos. Sus sentidos se exacerbaron a todos los niveles. Necesitaba tomarse su tiempo, concentrarse, para poder apreciar cada segundo de la sensación de tenerla así.

Bajó las manos por sus brazos, apartándole la blusa amarilla de los hombros. La idea de ver la piel desnuda de Bella le hizo abrir los ojos. Un tirante de sujetador color amarillo limón cayó hacia un lado. La blusa descolocada exponía la parte superior de sus cremosos pechos, una pura fantasía.

Que él podía tocar, probar, descubrir aún más. La rodeó con sus brazos y la apretó contra sí.

—Bella _—_murmuró el nombre en su boca, sin saber cómo conseguiría ir lento con ella_—_. No sabes cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez.

—Ni tú cuánto para mí _—_se acercó aún más, aplastando los pechos medio desnudos contra su torso.

—Creo que no es igual para las mujeres _—_llevó la mano a los botones y fue desabrochándolos, exponiendo su piel poco a poco.

—Ese comentario es increíblemente sexista _—_susurró ella, desabotonándole la camisa con dedos rápidos y ágiles_—_. ¿Qué te hace pensar que tienes la exclusiva en acumulación de hormonas reprimidas?

—No tengo la exclusiva, pero apuesto a que no podré ser muy refinado esta noche _—_introdujo un dedo bajo cada tirante del sujetador y los deslizó lateralmente, mirando hipnotizado cómo la prenda bajaba y dejaba a la vista unos pezones rosados y erectos. Excitantes.

—¿Qué te parece si nos dejamos de refinamientos por esta vez y nos limitamos a descargar la tensión? _—_sugirió ella, acercándose y sentándose a horcajadas sobre él.

Los pechos de Bella estaban tan cerca de su boca que no supo si podría seguir pensando, y menos aún, hablar. Inspiró profundamente. Intentó no pensar en la dulce fragancia que la envolvía, y que seguramente había usado entre esos fascinantes pechos. Se lamió el labio y consiguió hablar.

—¿Estás segura?

—Estoy segura de que no soy la mujer que solía ser _—_dijo ella, acariciándole la nuca y mirándolo a los ojos. La rodeaba la luz tenue que parecía emanar de las altas columnas dóricas que decoraban la habitación_—_.Y estoy segura de que quiero seguir adelante.

Bella no sabía qué haría si a Edward le daba un ataque de nobleza. Había estado dispuesta a marcharse frustrada esa noche, consciente de que no querría involucrarse con una mujer empeñada en que dejase su artículo.

Pero ya lo había escrito, la rueda que podía descalabrar su vida ya estaba en marcha. No era culpa suya que ese hombre no tuviese el sentido común necesario para salir corriendo mientras estaba a tiempo.

Además, sus fuertes y cálidos muslos eran un asiento de lo más provocativo. Sentía la llamarada de su piel a través de los pantalones. Estar sentada sobre él casi hacía que se le fuera la cabeza.

Él le besó un pecho y deslizó las manos a su espalda para desabrocharle el sujetador. A Bella se le aceleró el corazón cuando la quitó la prenda de satén amarillo. Simplemente ver cómo la miraba habría mareado a cualquiera. Sus ojos verdes se habían oscurecido mientras la observaba y acariciaba sus pezones con los pulgares.

—Mujer, llevo todo el día imaginándote desnuda _—_dibujó lentos círculos alrededor de sus pechos hinchados de deseo_—_. Pero mi imaginación no te había hecho ninguna justicia.

Bella sabía que se ganaba la vida con las palabras pero, aun así, ronroneó internamente ante el cumplido. ¿Qué mujer no deseaba que un hombre fuera ciego a sus imperfecciones físicas? Esa mirada hambrienta la hacía sentirse bella, deliciosa. Y ansiosa de más.

—Pero aún no has visto el resto _—_se burló ella, poniéndose de rodillas. Deslizó la mano a la cinturilla de la falda y la bajó un poco_—_. ¿No quieres ver si lo demás está a la altura de tus expectativas?

Edward clavó los ojos en la zona de vientre que había dejado a la vista, encima del tanga.

—Sí, quiero verlo _—_gruñó roncamente, con la boca muy cerca de lo que ella estaba a punto de descubrir.

Bella, animada por la verde mirada de Edward, buscó la cremallera escondida en un lateral de la falda y la bajó. El sonido se mezcló con el de sus pesadas respiraciones, en una habitación tensa de excitación. Puso los pies en suelo y dejó que la falda cayera hasta sus tobillos. Sólo llevaba un diminuto tanga amarillo, atado a las caderas con estrechas cintas blancas.

—Más _—_dijo Edward, recorriéndola con la vista.

—¿Más? _—_ella enrolló el extremo de una cinta en el dedo; todo su cuerpo latía con la necesidad de ser visto. Apreciado, poseído_—_. ¿Insinúas que aún no has visto suficiente?

—Insinúo que pretendo ver mucho más antes de salir de esta habitación _—_agarró sus caderas y la atrajo, para situarla entre sus muslos abiertos.

A ella se le secó la boca al pensarlo y le temblaron los dedos.

—Déjame a mí _—_Edward apartó sus manos de los lazos, los agarró y se adelantó en el sofá, para que sus ojos estuvieran a la altura del regalo que estaba a punto destapar. Su aliento le acarició el vientre, haciendo que ella deseara sus manos, su lengua.

Tiró de las dos cintas al mismo tiempo, y ella soltó un gemido. Le temblaron las rodillas, pero Edward estaba preparado para sujetarla y abrir más sus muslos. Se hundió en el sofá y la situó para tomarla con la boca. Besarla íntimamente y...

—Edward _—_gimió ella, sintiendo una llamarada de calor con el primer contacto de su lengua. Enredó los dedos en su pelo, y movió las caderas buscando más placer.

Las manos de Edward sujetaban sus muslos, situándola exactamente donde él quería. Ella deseó esperar, mantenerse en ese ámbito de pura sensación un rato más, pero su cuerpo no aceptaba las órdenes de su cerebro. La provocativa tensión ya se acumulaba en su interior, y se incrementaba sin piedad con cada movimiento de esa lengua que tocaba y lamía...

Su garganta dejó escapar un grito cuando la asaltó una intensa liberación, ola tras ola de espasmos que hicieron que el mundo se tambaleara a sus pies. Se agarró a sus hombros, a sus brazos, a todo. No sentía nada aparte de una descarga eléctrica y caliente que le recorría todo el cuerpo.

Él no apartó la boca, siguió con ella, provocando hasta la última contracción de sus músculos internos, saboreándola como si fuera un plato exquisito.

—Por favor _—_murmuró ella cuando recuperó la voz_—_.Te quiero dentro de mí.

—Yo también quiero eso _—_Edward se puso en pie, se quitó los zapatos y se sacó la camisa, clavando las caderas contra las suyas_—_. Dijiste que no te importaba la falta de fineza; te advierto, mujer, que ya no la habrá.

Ella apoyó los pechos en su torso desnudo y empezó a desabrocharle el cinturón.

—Entendido. Nada de finezas _—_introdujo la mano en sus calzoncillos cortos y rodeó su erección con la mano_—_. Lo único que pido es duro y rápido.

Él emitió un gruñido ronco, más animal que humano, cuando lo soltó, Bella estaba tumbada de espaldas sobre el sofá. Parpadeó justo a tiempo de ver a Edward tirar los pantalones a un lado, con un envoltorio en la mano. Se estiró hacia ella y le dio el preservativo mientras le besaba la boca y mordisqueaba el lóbulo de su oreja.

—¿He mencionado que hace mucho que no hago esto? _—_le susurró al oído, mientras le acariciaba un pezón.

—Es posible que hayas dicho algo de eso _—_replicó ella, rasgando el envoltorio.

—¿He mencionado que esa llamada telefónica que compartimos casi me provocó un orgasmo mientras sobrevolaba el Atlántico? _—_bajó la cabeza hacia su pecho, rodeó el pezón con la lengua y lo succionó.

—Me parece que eso se te olvidó decirlo _—_dijo ella, sintiendo un cálido placer al oírlo. Situó el preservativo y lo desenrolló con un movimiento rápido y fluido_—_. ¿Tanto te gustó nuestra conversación?

Él se apoyó en los codos, encima de ella, y se colocó entre sus piernas. Bella lo tocó, urgiéndolo a acercarse.

—Imaginarte desnuda en la cama, tocándote y pensando en mí... _—_se introdujo en ella centímetro a centímetro_—_. Estaba loco por volver y tocarte en persona.

—Me alegra que estés aquí _—_arqueó la espalda y alzó las caderas para recibir más, para tenerlo entero. Todas las células de su cuerpo chisporroteaban de alegría. Rodeó su cintura con las piernas, apretándolo.

—Eso no ha sido muy inteligente _—_gruñó él, tensándose. Ella percibió que estaba al límite, perdiendo el control.

—Nada de finezas, ¿recuerdas? _—_lo apretó con los músculos internos, rodeó su cuello con los brazos y besó su boca_—_. Duro y rápido.

Él la besó con una fiereza que no había utilizado antes. Saboreó, mordió, devoró. Introdujo la mano entre sus cuerpos y frotó el húmedo centro de placer con los dedos.

El cuerpo de Bella tembló y se tensó, respondiendo al contacto automáticamente. La sensación empezó a atenazarla y a crecer, ayudada por las sensuales embestidas que sentía entre los muslos.

—¿Qué te parece esto? _—_Edward rompió el beso para susurrarle la pregunta al oído_—_ ¿Te gusta así?

—Mmm _—_ella fue incapaz de contestar; todo su cuerpo estaba abierto a él, parecía controlar cada una de sus temblorosas y sensuales respuestas. Un momento después el nudo de tensión se rompió y los espasmos de sus músculos hicieron que Edward se hundiera aún más en su interior.

Posiblemente gritó. Quizá lo arañó cuando clavó los dedos en sus hombros para acercarlo, atraerlo. El grito de Edward resonó en el suelo de mármol, un sonido intemporal, como las columnas dóricas que los rodeaban en ese palacio del placer. Ella lo abrazó con fuerza, disfrutando de lo que él sentía, del fuerte latido de su corazón acompasado al suyo. Lánguida y saciada, siguió sintiendo pequeñas pulsaciones en su cuerpo, tendida en el sofá. Parpadeó al ver el fresco del techo, preguntándose qué opinaría el grupo de diosas griegas sobre lo rápidamente que se había entregado a ese hombre. Pero eran mujeres, así que seguramente entendían su atracción.

—¿Estás bien? _—_Edward se apoyó en un codo. Estaba de medio lado, sin duda intentando no aplastarla con su peso.

Ella sintió una oleada de cariño al ver su mirada de preocupación. No había esperado sentir esa ternura hacia un hombre al que acababa de conocer. Quizá sólo fuera una sobrecarga hormonal; una cuestión química.

—Sigo consciente, pero por muy poco.

—Suelo ser mucho más... _—_Edward buscó una palabra que explicase su falta de control. Normalmente podía mantener el placer durante horas. Pero hacía meses que no estaba con una mujer; y con esa _chef_, más erótica que su repostería... no había tenido ninguna posibilidad_—_ tántrico con respecto al sexo. Y juro que suelo tener mucho control _—_pasó la mano por su cabello_—_. Pero no hoy.

—¿Tántrico? _—_ella sonrió como si le hubiera hecho un gran cumplido. Él encogió los hombros, se quitó de encima y se puso totalmente de costado, para que pudieran mirarse cara a cara en el amplio sofá.

—No suelo tener relaciones con mujeres cuando viajo al extranjero, así que el tantrismo me pareció una buena manera de controlar el impulso sexual. Me ayuda a centrarme cuando no puedo disfrutar del sexo, pero necesitaría mucha más experiencia para controlarme contigo. Sobre todo, la primera vez.

—¿Significa eso que volverás al Partenón del Placer para seducirme de nuevo? _—_preguntó ella, acariciándole el brazo con un dedo.

—Desde luego que sí _—_miró su reloj de pulsera en la penumbra_—_. Suponiendo que aún quieras hablar conmigo cuando salga el artículo, dentro de tres horas.

Quizá un hombre más listo no lo habría sacado a relucir cuando sus cuerpos seguían enredados y calientes después de hacer el amor. Pero no quería que el artículo, y mucho menos Royce King, se interpusiera entre ellos.

—Al diablo con el artículo _—_murmuró ella, metiendo la cabeza en el hueco de su brazo_—_. Espero que no te ofenda, pero no puedo pasarme la vida preocupándome por lo que podría pasar.

—¿Se te ha ocurrido que quizá no tendrías que perder el tiempo preocupándote si te enfrentases a la situación cara a cara? _—_Edward puso la mano bajo su barbilla y la alzó para mirarla.

Bella parpadeó rápidamente y se quedó en silencio. Él no estaba seguro de si la había irritado.

—Cuando hablábamos antes, se me ocurrió que estabas igual de preocupada por lo que pensasen tus amigas que por la reaparición de Royce. Tus amigas deberían ser un apoyo, no una fuente de problemas _—_quizá no lo entendía porque era un ser solitario, pero no debería considerar amigas a gente como ésa_—_. ¿Y si...?

—¿Quién te ha pedido tu opinión? _—_Bella lo miró con ojos abrasadores_—_. Hay mucho más en juego que la amistad. También soy socia de las mujeres a las que este hombre hirió en el pasado. Es una relación amistosa, pero también profesional. No puedo permitirme estropearla.

—Que haya tanto en juego, ¿no justifica aún más que aclaréis esto? _—_Edward no quería hacerle daño con su artículo, pero opinaba que debía protegerse de la caída poniendo las cartas sobre la mesa con sus socias.

—Francamente, no _—_ella recogió la ropa del suelo y empezó a vestirse, con el cuerpo tenso_—_. Me siento culpable por ser la gota que rompió el matrimonio de Rosalie; pero por mucho que me digo que no debería haberme dejado engañar, no tuve forma de evitarlo. Si un hombre miente sobre su estado matrimonial, ¿por qué es responsabilidad de la mujer descubrirlo? Estoy cansada de andar de puntillas alrededor de mi socias, en deferencia al corazón dolido de Rosalie _—_se puso la blusa y la falda rápidamente, como si le fuera la vida en ello_—_. A mí también me rompió el corazón.

Edward maldijo internamente. No sólo la había enfadado, además le había recordado el dolor que le había provocado otro hombre. Una estrategia poco brillante.

—Espera _—_se puso en pie y la agarró mientras ella recolocaba los módulos de la zona de estar_—_. Espera un minuto.

—¿Cómo sé si estás siendo sincero conmigo? _—_dejó de mover muebles, pero su cuerpo seguía vibrando con emociones que él ni siquiera entendía_—_. ¿También sería culpa mía haberme acostado contigo, si resultase que estás casado?

Él, casado. La idea casi le provocó un sarpullido a Edward. Los matrimonios de su madre lo habían desencantado por completo con la institución, y su compromiso de recorrer el mundo buscando historias era garantía de que no estaba hecho para la vida familiar.

¿Qué había ocurrido con los masajes corporales después de hacer el amor? Deberían estar preparándose para la segunda ronda, en vez de estar discutiendo. Tenía que aprender a mantener la boca cerrada.

—Tienes razón, es asunto tuyo, no mío _—_aunque le encantaba solucionar los problemas de los demás, no siempre tenía las respuestas correctas. Pero odiaba verla disgustada_—_. No debería hacer sugerencias sin contar con todos los datos.

Tuvo la impresión de que sus hombros se destensaban un poco al verla apoyar la cadera en un módulo de sofá.

—La verdad es que no suelo tomarme bien los consejos, porque tengo cuatro hermanos que me los dan continuamente _—_sonrió débilmente_—_. Perdona.

Él sintió un gran alivio y tuvo la esperanza de darle la vuelta a la noche. Seguía queriendo ver la cama que ella ocupaba cuando habían hablado por teléfono.

—¿Significa eso que te quedarás un rato más?

—Debería volver abajo _—_se mordió el labio y negó con la cabeza_—_.Tengo que hacer algunas cosas antes de cerrar la cocina por esta noche.

No lo dijo, pero también necesitaba poner distancia entre ellos; él captó el mensaje claramente.

Se vistió y le dio un beso de buenas noches a Bella, recordándose que, dado que no pasaría demasiado tiempo en South Beach, era buena idea no intimar demasiado.

A pesar de todo, mientras salía del Partenón del Placer, Edward ya estaba maquinando cómo convencerla para volver allí.

**

* * *

OMG, que como se les quedo el cuerpo¿?ay oma que rico… jejejeje. Nos leemos guapas… besotes.**


	7. El Reportaje

**El reportaje **

Bella estaba pensando en acercarse al kiosco de prensa cuando, por fin, a las cinco y media de la mañana, el camión de reparto del _Heral_d llegó a Ocean Drive.

Casi hizo caer al suelo al repartidor, con las prisas por ver la primera edición del artículo. Consiguió un ejemplar incluso antes de que el tipo cortara las cuerdas.

Allí estaba. En primera página: _Artista del timo se esconde_. Royce odiaría ese titular, lo molestaría que la gente creyera que estaba asustado. Sin duda eso formaba parte del plan de Edward para crear controversia. Era un truco inteligente, pero no lo podía haber empleado en peor momento. Sintió un cosquilleo nervioso en el estómago, preguntándose cómo reaccionaría Rosalie.

Sabía que no podría dormir sabiendo que Rosalie Hall estaba a punto de estallar como una tormenta, tras ocho meses de furia acumulada. Se planteó la posibilidad de comprarse unas pastillas antiácidos e intentar dormir de todas formas, pero eso sería como esconderse del problema.

Recordó la sugerencia de Edward sobre enfrentarse a los problemas mientras enrollaba el periódico, convirtiéndolo en un cilindro. En ese momento no le había prestado mayor atención, pero ante la perspectiva del insomnio y un posible ataque de pánico, pensó que quizá debía replanteárselo.

Le dio las gracias al repartidor de periódicos, que estaba colocando los ejemplares en una caja dispensadora. Apretó el periódico contra el pecho y fue hacia el ascensor. Era mejor enfrentarse a la directora de Club Paraíso de una vez por todas.

Dos minutos después, llamaba a la puerta de una de las pocas suites que no habían sido renovadas desde que se hicieron cargo del negocio. Rosalie se había instalado allí en cuanto Royce escapó de Florida. Los antiguos dueños habían bautizado la habitación con el nombre Calle de los Amantes, por la fantástica vista que ofrecía del paseo marítimo; pero Bella, Tanya y Kate la habían renombrado, en secreto, Ático de la Diva, haciendo referencia a la personalidad dominante y controladora de quién la habitaba asiduamente.

—¿Quién es? _—_la voz de Rosalie flotó a través de la puerta de madera, teñida con una nota de incertidumbre que Bella nunca había oído antes.

—Soy Bella.

Hubo un largo silencio. Bella hizo acopio de coraje e, ignorando la culpabilidad que llevaba arrastrando todo el año, volvió a intentarlo.

—Supuse que aún estarías despierta y tengo noticias que no pueden esperar _—_dijo.

_«A no ser que quieras que me salga una úlcera»_, pensó, sin decirlo. Estaba segura de que a Rosalie le encantaría que desarrollase agujeros como platos en el estómago; y quizá algunas verrugas y pelos en la barbilla para acompañarlos.

Finalmente, oyó el cerrojo y la puerta se abrió para revelar a Rosalie vestida con una bata de seda negra. Bella no tuvo que ver la espalda de la prenda para recordar el dragón bordado en rojo que escupía fuego sobre los hombros de su dueña. La primera vez que vio a Rosalie con esa túnica en la piscina había pensado que la describía perfectamente. Bella veía ciertas similitudes entre el dragón y la mujer que tenía ante sí.

Rosalie se pasó una mano con una manicura perfecta sobre el moño alto y alzó una ceja. La mayoría de las mujeres se hacían una coleta cuando terminaban de trabajar, Rosalie no.

—Deben de ser noticias importantes si superan la bomba que dejaste caer antes. Quizá será mejor que me siente.

Bella titubeó ante la puerta mientras Rosalie giraba sobre un pie descalzo y entraba en la suite.

—Entra _—_le dijo, por encima del hombro, con voz aparentemente tranquila, mientras el dragón de su espalda parecía rugirle a Bella que tuviese cuidado.

Entró, cerró la puerta a su espalda y siguió a su socia hacia la zona de la cocina, en la que había una humeante taza de té sobre la mesa de madera.

—Siento molestarte... _—_empezó Bella, pero Rosalie cortó sus excusas con un gesto y se sentó junto a la mesa.

—No es problema. Sé de sobra que no estarías aquí si no fuese algo importante _—_tomó un sorbo de té, rodeando la taza con sus perfectas uñas rojas y apretándola corno si fuera un elixir_—_. ¿Conseguiste sacarle algo a ese periodista amigo tuyo?

—No exactamente _—_Bella inspiró con fuerza antes de sentarse frente a ella. Sacó la primera página del periódico de debajo del brazo_—_. Cuando volví a hablar con Edward, ya había entregado el artículo.

—Bromeas _—_ni siquiera echó una hojeada al periódico_—_. ¿Es negativo? Si ese cerdo de mi ex marido cree que puede arrastrar Club Paraíso por el barro a distancia, juro que...

—No lo he leído.

—¿Por qué no? _—_Rosalie estrechó los ojos.

—Me estaba poniendo enferma sólo con pensarlo. Pensé que sería mejor estar aquí contigo, si ibas a explotar, que pasar ocho horas preocupándome hasta que podamos reunirnos.

—Dámelo _—_Rosalie tamborileó con los dedos en la mesa_—_.Ahora me estoy poniendo enferma yo.

Bella le pasó el ejemplar, deseando haber tenido dos para leerlo al mismo tiempo que ella. Estaba condenada a intentar adivinar las noticias por la expresión de Rosalie.

Observó los ojos de Rosalie recorriendo la página a una velocidad que seguramente le había sido muy útil en su profesión de abogada. Bella notó que no estaba maquillada, y su rostro parecía más suave y joven. Pero ni en un millón de años sugeriría haber visto algo suave en una mujer que parecía enorgullecerse de ser angulosa, recta y mordaz.

De vez en cuando, Rosalie mascullaba al leer, salpicando los inteligibles comentarios con exclamaciones del tipo «ese maldito bastardo». En un momento dado alzó la vista lo suficiente como para comentar que Edward era un genio del sadismo. Cuando acabó el artículo, tomó un largo trago de té, como si quisiera recuperar fuerzas.

—¿Y? ¿Es perjudicial para el complejo? _—_Bella notó que los nervios de su estómago se convertían en puñetazos internos, mientras intentaba discernir si Rosalie ya estaba planeando cómo echarla de la sociedad.

—Aún no. Pero si ese reportero... _—_miró de nuevo la página_—_. Si Edward Cullen consigue entrevistar a Royce para profundizar en el reportaje, preveo que podríamos tener problemas. Me preocupa que a Edward le interese crear controversia, pues usa deliberadamente un lenguaje que irritará a Royce. En el reportaje se limita a rememorar el escándalo y a hacer saber a todo Miami que el tipo que estafó a sus inversores se está pegando la gran vida a costa nuestra.

Bella reflexionó sobre eso, diciéndose que leería él reportaje en detalle después. No sabía por qué Edward deseaba estar en el centro de los problemas.

—Siento curiosidad _—_Rosalie se recostó en la silla y miró a Bella. Algo en su expresión le dijo a Bella que estaba a punto de someterla a un interrogatorio_—_. ¿Te has acostado con este periodista?

Diana. Eso era algo que no se esperaba. Incluso si hubiera querido evitar la pregunta, tuvo la sensación de que el rubor de sus mejillas la había delatado. Alzó la barbilla, diciéndose que no iba a permitir que la dama dragón la intimidase.

—Sí _—_se estaba preparando para la siguiente ronda de preguntas cuando Rosalie la sorprendió con una carcajada irónica.

—No sé cómo lo hiciste _—_dejó a un lado la taza vacía y apoyó los codos en la mesa_—_. Bueno, déjame que rectifique: sí recuerdo cómo se hace. Lo que no entiendo es cómo has podido volver a meterte en la cama con alguien en tan poco tiempo, considerando que las dos sabemos bien lo necios que pueden ser los hombres.

Fantástico; Rosalie la consideraba una mujerzuela fácil, además de una _«arruina hogares»._

—No había estado con nadie desde... _—_diablos, ni siquiera podía explicarse sin mencionar su aventura con Royce. Encogió los hombros, decidiendo que sobraban las palabras.

Ya había seguido el consejo de _«enfrentarse a los problemas»_ de Edward más que suficiente por un día. Tenía que admitir que los resultados habían sido bastante sorprendentes. Había conseguido evitar las úlceras que la amenazaban una hora antes, y se había encarado con Rosalie sobre un tema no profesional por primera vez en el año. No era un mal principio para su decisión de tomar las riendas de su vida.

—Yo tampoco _—_Rosalie enarcó una ceja rubia_—_.Y aunque echo de menos el sexo, no me imagino pasando por el infierno de una relación para conseguirlo _—_empujó el periódico por la mesa, hacia Bella_—_. Aún estoy empezando a recuperarme de la anterior.

A Bella no se le escapó el dardo. Pero Rosalie había dicho que se estaba recuperando, eso era bueno. Bella nunca había llegado a aclarar las cosas con ella.

—Respecto a lo que ocurrió el año pasado...

—Por favor _—_Rosalie agitó las manos en protesta_—_. No hay necesidad de avergonzarnos la una a la otra. Ya fue bastante malo tener que pasar por la experiencia, lo último que deseo es hablar de ella.

Era obvio que no iba aceptar disculpas. Bella ignoró la voz interna que le decía que Rosalie se merecía oírlas, aunque no quisiera, y se puso en pie para marcharse. Mejor acabar la reunión mientras siguieran comportándose de forma civilizada. Siempre y cuando el ex marido de Rosalie se mantuviese alejado de sus vidas y se guardara sus secretos, podían llegar a salvar el abismo que las separaba.

—Ni tú, ni yo. No comprendí lo ingenua que era con respecto a los hombres hasta que mis hermanos estuvieron fuera de la ciudad el tiempo suficiente para permitirme cometer mis propios errores _—_movió la cabeza de lado a lado, aún disgustada consigo misma por lo que había ocurrido con Royce. Pero al menos había tomado sus decisiones, encontrado su camino.

Seguramente habría estado mejor armada contra un jugador como Royce King si sus hermanos le hubieran permitido tener más citas cuando iba al instituto, a la universidad, a la escuela de cocina...

Rosalie se levantó para servirse otra taza de la tetera de plata que había en la cocina.

—Menos mal que esta vez tienes a la familia Swan para cuidarte en tu relación con Edward _—_esbozó una de sus sonrisas de superioridad y siguió con sus tareas.

Bella salió de allí preguntándose si la directora ejecutiva de Club Paraíso sabía que los Swan no estaban en la ciudad esa semana o si su comentario había sido su forma de ser agradable.

Pero ni en sueños sería Rosalie agradable con ella. Seguro que sabía que los Swan estaban fuera. Bella cerró los ojos con fuerza. Aunque no tuviera a sus hermanos para protegerla, sabía lo que estaba haciendo con Edward. Podía intimar con él sin perder el corazón.

Intimar, pero no demasiado. Ése sería su credo durante el resto de la semana, hasta que su familia regresase para decirle cómo vivir su vida. Tenía que encontrar la manera de hacerles entender que debían dejarla en paz de una vez, o dejaría escapar sus sueños y terminaría viviendo los de ellos.

.

.

A mediodía, tirado sobre la cama, Edward revisó el archivo de artículos periodísticos sobre el escándalo de Club Paraíso en su ordenador portátil. Si veía una foto más de Royce King en algún acto benéfico, sonriente y rodeando con un brazo a su esposa, vomitaría el desayuno. Con esa colección de fotos de la poderosa pareja de South Beach, era increíble que Bella no se hubiera enterado de que estaba casado.

Posiblemente había estado demasiado centrada en su vida. Demasiado ocupada diseñando los toques artísticos de su repostería erótica para leer las columnas de sociedad. Seguía irritándolo pensar que el relamido jugador vestido de Armani le había hecho daño.

Edward había visto a la mujer tradicional que había debajo de las sonrisas sensuales y provocativas de Bella. Su forma de disfrutar corriendo por la playa, su forma desinhibida de comerse el melocotón... había visto mil y una indicaciones de que era una mujer que no se había rendido al hastío o al cinismo. El que la molestase que escribiera sobre su antiguo amante indicaba que tenía un sentido ético tradicional. Bella Swan poseía los valores tradicionales que mucha gente consideraba inocentes en la actualidad.

A él le parecían atractivos. Después de escribir reportaje tras reportaje sobre gobiernos machistas que ayudaban a los hombres a explotar a sus mujeres e hijos para sus propios fines, no podía evitar un cierto cinismo. No entendía cómo, tras ser engañada por un miserable como Royce, Bella había preservado su fe en la gente, en los hombres. En él.

La comprensión lo bombardeó mientras leía un artículo sobre una de las numerosas victorias en los tribunales de Rosalie Hall. Bella podía haberse recuperado tras el engaño de su amante, pero incluso las almas más confiadas serían más cautas tras algo así. Se preguntó qué significado tenía que Bella se hubiera entregado a él la noche anterior y, peor aún, hasta que punto esa entrega suponía una presión para él.

El teléfono sonó, sin darle tiempo a analizar la cuestión.

—Cullen _—_contestó, sin más preámbulos, esperando oír a su editora.

—No puedo dormir _—_la voz raposa y adormilada no era, ni por asomo, la de su editora. Su cuerpo se tensó al percibir el tono inquieto de Bella.

—Es más de mediodía _—_dijo él intentando ser racional, lógico. Simular que no estaba babeando con sólo imaginarla en la cama, en el Partenón del Placer_—_. Quizá deberías hacer un esfuerzo y abrir esos ojos _—_cerró el ordenador para poder concentrarse en ella, consciente de que tendría que establecer algunos límites durante la conversación. Se negaba a ser el siguiente hombre que la hiriese o desilusionase.

—¿Para qué voy a abrir los ojos cuando no hay nada interesante que mirar en esta cama? _—_Soltó un suspiro que a Edward le llegó al corazón_—_. Quizá sólo necesito un poco de compañía.

El cuerpo de Edward respondió inmediatamente a la sugerencia. Pero acababa de experimentar una profunda revelación sobre lo peligroso que sería seguir disfrutando de esos interludios sexuales.

—No sé, Bella. Me temo que si te diera compañía, tampoco dormirías _—_cerró los ojos, pensando en su aspecto desnuda. Como ya la había visto, su imaginación hizo un trabajo excelente.

— ¿No? _—_el tono inocente de Bella era claramente calculado_—_. Entonces, si me concedes el favor de tu compañía, seré una anfitriona educada y te dejaré elegir el curso de los acontecimientos.

Él se la imaginó sobre él, retándolo, mientras su largo cabello le rozaba el pecho y sus ojos chocolate lo quemaban con sus ascuas. Le iba a resultar muy difícil rechazar a esa mujer.

— ¿Edward? _—_el atisbo de preocupación de su voz le recordó exactamente por qué tenía que redirigir la conversación. Había una vulnerabilidad en Bella que él no quería trastocar.

—La verdad es que tengo que hacer otro viaje, hoy o mañana _—_decir la verdad era su mejor defensa contra la tentadora oferta. A ella no le gustaría nada conocer el destino de su viaje.

— ¿Vas a volver a las Islas Caimán? _—_preguntó ella.

Él la vio sentándose de golpe en la cama, dejando caer la sábana que le cubría los pechos desnudos. Se maldijo por no poder evitar esos pensamientos y se recordó las barreras que iba a erigir para no hacerle daño. Siempre había sido noble con las mujeres; no iba a permitir que su libido exacerbada lo dominase.

—Tengo que volver para hacer la entrevista. Mi editora lleva toda la mañana recibiendo llamadas sobre el artículo, y está deseando que siga con el proyecto _—_de un plumazo, la trasgresión de Edward contra el Servicio de Inteligencia Británico había sido perdonada. De nuevo era el hijo predilecto, con un elevado presupuesto a su disposición. El _Herald_ había asignado a otros tres periodistas una serie de artículos de fondo sobre otros criminales que habían escapado de la justicia.

Edward debería sentirse encantado de estar de nuevo en su elemento, persiguiendo historias. Sin embargo, sólo podía pensar en si Bella dormiría desnuda todas las noches o no.

—¿Qué más quieres saber de un rufián repugnante que ha engañado a más gente de la que alcanzo a contar? _—_ella se reacomodó al otro lado de la línea. Él oyó el crujir y el deslizamiento de las sábanas.

—Personalmente, no quiero saber nada. Sólo quiero conseguir que ese bastardo regrese y alertar a la opinión pública para que lo declaren culpable en menos de lo que canta un gallo. No todo el mundo conoce, ni respeta, el poder del periodismo para provocar cambios positivos, pero está ahí para quien sabe utilizarlo.

Sabía que su declaración sonaba arrogante. Pero había perdido tantas batallas en su vida que tenía derecho a enorgullecerse de las que había ganado. Veinte años no habían sido suficientes para hacerle olvidar la impotencia de un niño de diez años atrapado en un país hostil con una madre por la que tenía que preocuparse a diario. Nunca utilizaría su poder con ligereza.

—Estoy de acuerdo en que la cárcel sería lo que se merece, Edward _—_aceptó ella tras un momento de silencio.

Lo alegró oír el tono acerado de su voz. A pesar de todas sus buenas intenciones de establecer límites, se encontró pensando algo muy peligroso, algo que no debía compartir con ella.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no haces la maleta y te vienes conmigo a las Antillas? _—_las palabras se le escaparon sin permiso. Deseaba estar con ella_—_. Incluso te dejaré el asiento de ventana.

.

.

Bella llevaba toda la vida esperando una invitación como ésa. ¿A qué mujer no se le aceleraría el corazón al pensar en un viaje imprevisto a los trópicos, con un hombre tan sexy que encendía hogueras con la mirada?

Además, su corazón era más susceptible que el de la mayoría, dada su colección de hermanos protectores. Aunque adoraba a Nahuel, Emmett, Jasper y Stefan, deseaba con frecuencia que le permitieran cometer sus propios errores. Como realizar viajes imprevistos al Caribe.

—Ojalá pudiera. Pero, aunque acepto que puede ser buena idea traer a Royce para que caiga en manos de la justicia, tienes que entender que su presencia va a complicarme mucho las cosas _—_explicó. Edward seguramente no entendía la debilidad de su posición como socia de Club Paraíso. No podía permitir que el traicionero Royce pusiera en peligro aquello por lo que tanto había luchado_—_. Si el viaje fuera por cualquier otra razón, ya tendría puesto el biquini.

—Y apuesto a que estarías preciosa. En fin, te perdonaré por hoy, si me dices exactamente qué llevas puesto en este momento _—_dijo Edward con tono desenfadado, pero Bella captó el calor sedoso de su voz.

—Te gustaría saberlo, ¿verdad? _—_replicó ella, siguiéndole el juego.

No estaba dispuesta a rendirse al sexo telefónico si él no se comprometía a aparecer de vez en cuando a apagar los fuegos que encendía. Había aprendido un par de cosas desde su desastrosa relación con Royce.

Para empezar, no era bueno ser la persona más comprometida en la relación. Ya era hora de que un hombre satisficiera sus necesidades de vez en cuando. Quizá Edward estaba demasiado inmerso en su profesión para relacionarse con ella en ese momento.

Había creído que sería capaz de mantener relaciones sexuales, sin ataduras, durante una semana; hasta que Emmett regresara. Pero por mucho que lo intentase, no podía olvidar que en el fondo era una mujer tradicional. Antes o después, con Edward, o con cualquiera de los hombres con los que había salido, quería más que sexo.

Anhelaba afecto, respeto. Un cierto compromiso... No podía engañarse. Quería una relación como la que habían encontrado Tanya y Kate.

Pero la quería en sus propios términos y no estaba dispuesta a venderse barata a un hombre que no estuviera dispuesto a compartir parte de sí mismo a cambio.

—No lo entiendes _—_la voz de Edward ocultaba cierta frustración. Deseo_—_. Soy periodista de investigación. Necesito encontrar la respuesta a mis preguntas. Si no me dices lo que llevas puesto, sufriré todo el día _—_bajó la voz_—_.Toda la noche.

—Lo siento, Edward _—_ella se permitió una sonrisa al saber que no sufriría sola_—_. No puedo compartir eso a no ser que estés dispuesto a compartir más de ti mismo.

En realidad, una parte de ella deseaba decirle que estaba totalmente desnuda, esta vez porque su piel no soportaba el contacto de un camisón, porque anhelaba sentir las manos de Edward.

—Me conformaré con saber si llevas braguitas.

—Buen intento, pero tampoco puedo contestar eso _—_enrolló el cable del teléfono en el dedo, encantada al oír el viril resoplido exasperado.

—Me estás matando.

—Sabes dónde encontrarme _—_dijo ella, ablandándose, aunque sabía que no iría. Su reportaje era lo primero, siempre lo sería.

Susurró una despedida, colgó el teléfono y se tumbó, cerrando los ojos.

Bella volvía a estar sola.

* * *

_**A ver lo que tarda Edward en acudir… esperemos que no mucho…jejejeje. Nos leemos guapas… besotes**_


	8. En su Punto

**En su punto**

Estar sola no estaba mal. Incluso podía ser bueno, se dijo Bella tres días después, sacando una bolsa del maletero del coche y recorriendo el sendero que llevaba a la casa en la que había crecido. Jasper estaba de luna de miel y Emmett de viaje con su equipo de hockey; la casa de los Swan estaba vacía.

Había dormido en el hotel esa mañana, pero poco después del mediodía decidió hacer una escapada de dos días a la casa familiar. Se relajaría, cocinaría por placer, cantaría a Sinatra e intentaría olvidar que la entrevista de Edward a Royce aparecía en el _Miami Herald_, como un puñado de sal en una herida. O que Edward no se había molestado en llamarla desde que se marchó a las islas.

Se negaba a permitir que eso le doliera.

No se había quedado el tiempo suficiente para escuchar la reacción de Rosalie, pero, en general, la entrevista no era perjudicial para el hotel. Pero le irritaba recordar lo ingenua que había sido y sin duda a Rosalie le ocurriría lo mismo al ver cómo Royce alardeaba de haber escapado a la justicia. Los artículos parecían estar creando una gran indignación pública contra Royce, y Bella se preguntaba si Edward pretendía atraer su atención y renovar la de la policía.

Pero no iba a preguntárselo en persona. Nada de eso. Mientras sacaba bolsas de productos frescos del mercado y una botella de champaña, cortesía de Club Paraíso, Bella se recordó que pasar algo de tiempo sola, tenía muchos beneficios. Para empezar, tenía la intención de ser más responsable de su propia felicidad. Confrontar a Rosalie con el artículo sobre Royce King le había hecho comprender que había pasado demasiado tiempo sintiéndose culpable por lo ocurrido el año anterior.

Ya había hecho suficiente penitencia en Club Paraíso. No volvería a hacerlo. Nunca había sido una mujer que se ocultara en las sombras y no pensaba seguir actuando de forma conservadora.

Era una lástima que Edward Cullen no fuese a estar allí cuando se redescubriese. Estaba dispuesta a ser sincera consigo misma, a recordar lo que la hacía feliz e incluso a renovarse sensualmente. Si Edward estaba demasiado absorto en su profesión para disfrutarlo con ella, peor para él.

Metió la llave en la puerta lateral y entró en la cocina de una casa que nunca había estado tan silenciosa cuando ella vivía allí. Normalmente la casa, decorada al estilo de los años sesenta de Hollywood, estaba llena de risas y música, discusiones apasionadas y combates de lucha libre. Y no diez años atrás había sido así, sino hacía sólo dos semanas, cuando Emmett se empeñó en demostrarle a Jasper, el carpintero, que los jugadores de la liga nacional de hockey eran mucho más duros que los obreros de la construcción.

Habían roto una lámpara en el proceso y no habían demostrado nada excepto que seguían tan descontrolados como siempre. Bella no tenía ni idea de cómo Jasper había encontrado a su fantástica esposa, Alice Brandon, directora de un museo, pero estaba segura de que los Swan no tendrían otro golpe de fortuna de ese calibre. Emmett, con sus modales de cavernícola, estaba condenado a la soltería.

En cuanto a ella... quizá no fuese tan peleona como sus hermanos, pero probablemente tampoco tendría mucho éxito en sus relaciones, dado su historial hasta el momento. Había sido bastante clara cuando le dijo a Edward por teléfono que quería algo a cambio, y era obvio que él no tenía intenciones de dárselo, pues no había vuelto a tener noticias de él.

Pero no era malo estar sola. Empezó a sacar las compras de la bolsa con la puerta abierta, para disfrutar del cálido día de primavera. Dejaba una lechuga sobre la encimera con un golpe cuando oyó un ruido en la puerta. Se volvió y vio el pelo cobrizo y los ojos verdes del hombre en quien intentaba no pensar. Edward estaba en el umbral con dos mangos en la mano, algo más bronceado que la última vez que lo vio.

—Espero que no te moleste que haya venido _—_ sonrió él_—_. Necesitaba verte.

Ella intentó recordarse que no había aparecido cuando era ella quien lo necesitaba, tres días antes. Pero sus entrañas empezaban a arder sólo con verlo.

—¿Cómo me has encontrado?

—Fui a buscarte al hotel, pero salías del aparcamiento cuando llegué. Te he seguido.

—¿Me has seguido? _—_la idea la hacía sentirse como una heroína perseguida por un hombre oscuro y peligroso. Una noción muy atractiva.

—Sí, pero pisas demasiado el acelerador. Te perdí en el paseo Ponce de León y tardé un rato en volver a encontrar tu coche _—_hizo malabares con la fruta que llevaba en la mano y Bella se preguntó si debía dejarlo entrar.

Sabía a qué conduciría hacerlo, y acababa de decidir que iba asumir la responsabilidad de su propia felicidad y que necesitaba más que sexo de un hombre.

Lo malo era que eso no le permitiría satisfacer su necesidad de renovación sensual, para eso necesitaba a un hombre. Y quería que fuese Edward Cullen. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho para no tirarse encima de él y decidió hacerlo esperar en el umbral un rato más.

—Estoy acostumbrada a despistar a mis hermanos cuando intentan vigilarme. Lo de pisar el acelerador es un mecanismo de defensa.

Edward asintió y le ofreció los mangos en son de paz.

—Dijiste por teléfono que necesitabas algo de mí a cambio. Sé que esto no es mucho, pero me pareció un buen principio.

—¿Mangos? _—_increíble. Los hombres nunca dejarían de sorprenderla_—_. Yo he estado soñando con sexo a discreción combinado con un poco de afecto y ternura, ¿y tú apareces con unos mangos?

—Para empezar, no son unos mangos cualquiera _—_puso la mano en el picaporte, como si pidiera permiso. Como ella no protestó, entró y colocó su regalo en la encimera, junto a los ingredientes para la ensalada_—_. Están casi recién arrancados, en el punto exacto de madurez.

La mujer no se dejó impresionar, pero la _chef_ captó el delicioso olor de la fruta. Apartó de su mente a Royce y los artículos que Edward estaba escribiendo.

—En segundo lugar, la fruta madurada al sol es un símbolo muy sensual, algo que confirmaría cualquier licenciado en psicología o en lenguas _—_habló seriamente, intenso pero tranquilo.

—¿Eso es de lo que hablabais en la universidad? _—_el olor a mango le estaba haciendo la boca agua, pero no quería ponérselo fácil_—_. Debe de ser complicado encontrar algo sexy en la literatura clásica, si tu conclusión fue que la fruta es equivalente a la copulación.

—La noche que nos conocimos estabas a punto de comerte una granada, señorita Swan _—_dio un paso hacia ella_—_. ¿Cuántas mujeres modernas comen granadas sin ser conscientes de la naturaleza sensual de su pulpa roja?

Ella carraspeó, intentado controlar la actividad de sus hormonas, que tan contentas parecían de verlo. La camiseta y los pantalones cortos de Edward dejaban a la vista demasiados músculos tentadores.

—Como _chef_, estoy familiarizada con todo tipo de alimentos exóticos. Es parte de mi trabajo _—_explicó. No se dio cuenta de que estaba retrocediendo hasta que su cadera chocó con la encimera de la cocina. Se quedó inmóvil, mientras Edward se acercaba.

Sintió que la vena de su cuello latía rápidamente y deseó que él no captase ese reflejo de su excitación. No debería hacerla tan feliz ver a un hombre del que no había tenido noticias en tres días.

—Mentirosa. Te vi comerte un melocotón en la playa _—_apoyó las manos en la encimera, aprisionándola.

—¿Me estás condenando con un melocotón como prueba? _—_Bella notó que empezaba a arderle la piel.

—Sólo digo que eres una mujer sensual, familiarizada con las connotaciones sexuales de la fruta _—_se inclinó para ponerse a su altura_—_. De hecho, apostaría a que podrías enseñarme un par de cosas sobre cómo utilizar la boca para conseguir placer.

Dibujó el perfil de sus labios con el pulgar, lenta y suavemente. Ella sintió que su sangre se convertía en miel, espesa y caliente, mientras inhalaba el aroma tropical a océano y aceite de coco de la piel de Edward. Le temblaron los labios con la caricia; lo deseaba.

Bella era consciente de que aún no le había dado lo que ella pedía. Pero había ido a buscarla y la había seguido hasta Coral Gables en cuanto había regresado a la ciudad. Eso indicaba que había pensado en ella. Y tenía que admitir que parecía haber captado lo del sexo a voluntad rápidamente; al menos estaba allí en persona, en vez de excitarla al otro lado del hilo telefónico.

Su cuerpo quería sexo en ese momento. Allí. Sin más dilación. No tenía por qué privarse de lo que ambos deseaban. Después descubriría cómo conseguir el afecto y la ternura.

—Entonces, que empiece la lección _—_atrapó el pulgar en su boca y lo succionó un segundo_—_. La primera regla del placer oral es comprobar la madurez de la fruta.

.

.

Ésa era la razón por la que Edward se habría matado para hacer la entrevista y editar la historia en un tiempo récord.

Las mañas seductoras de Bella Swan lo habían hecho regresar a casa, a pesar de que estaba enredado en una de las historias de mayor proyección pública de su carrera. Había escrito sobre temas más importantes que Royce King y su huida de la justicia, pero sus reportajes solían ser de política internacional y se ganaban el aplauso de la crítica. No solían ser populares.

Pero Royce había engañado a la mayoría de la ciudad, por no hablar de la cuarta parte de la población femenina. Los habitantes de la localidad estaban deseando leer más sobre él, y la editora de Edward le había prometido dejarle elegir sus reportajes durante todo un año si seguía consiguiendo récord de ventas.

Sin embargo, Edward había pasado tres días pensando en Bella, deseando comprobar si se había imaginado el potente efecto que ejercía sobre él.

No era así. Todo su cuerpo vibraba de hambre por ella mientras la miraba ir a la encimera a por un mango. La vista posterior era tan deliciosa como la delantera, y se regodeó admirándola, mientras ella elegía un cuchillo para cortar la fruta.

Un vestido turquesa brillante se pegaba a sus curvas y dejaba a la vista kilómetros de piernas bronceadas. Las redondeadas caderas se desplazaron hacia un lado mientras trabajaba, haciendo que sus manos desearan agarrarla y atraerla contra su cuerpo. Pero Bella no era una mujer a la que se pudiera tratar con brusquedad, ni que aceptara la comida rápida. Su instinto le decía que le gustaba tomarse su tiempo de preparación, para ella o para su comida, con el fin de disfrutar aún más del resultado final.

Eso le parecía muy bien. Llevaba tanto tiempo sumido en la austeridad que no podía evitar apreciar las buenas cosas de la vida de, vez en cuando. El exquisito gusto de Bella y su aprecio del placer eran como una descarga eléctrica para sus sentidos, una mancha de color en su mundo impreso en blanco y negro.

—Has elegido muy bien _—_anunció ella, lamiéndose los dedos_—_. La fruta tiene el punto exacto de madurez y dulzor.

—Tengo buen ojo _—_comentó él, recorriendo ese cuerpo que llenaba el vestido en los sitios adecuados.

—Pruébala y entenderás por qué lo digo _—_le ofreció un trozo de fruta dorada y jugosa.

Él percibió el reto de sus ojos oscuros. Agarró su mano y la llevó hacia su boca. Probó el dulzor de la fruta y el de los dedos de Bella, sin dejar de mirarla.

—Deliciosa.

—¿Estás seguro de que no te he dado un trozo seco? _—_frunció el ceño_—_.Tu voz suena un poco ronca.

Él apretó la mandíbula, preguntándose cuánto tiempo más lo tendría en vilo, esperando. Pero no parecía dispuesta a dejar el juego aún, porque fue a la encimera y volvió con una botella de champaña.

—Sé lo que necesitas _—_quitó el aluminio de la botella_—_. Un poco de champaña te refrescará la garganta y te enseñará la segunda lección sobre el placer oral.

Rodeó el corcho con la mano y lo sacó, mientras Edward se preguntaba cuántas veces más podría escuchar las palabras «_oral_» y «_placer_» sin perder el control.

—No sé si beber es lo que necesito ahora mismo.

Ella hizo un gesto con la mano, y sacó dos copas de vino y una cesta de frambuesas de la bolsa de la compra.

—Aún no has probado la bebida. Tu paladar me lo agradecerá.

—Es posible que tenga mejores cosas que hacer con la lengua que sorber champaña _—_no había pretendido ser tan directo, pero por lo visto perdía el control más rápido de lo previsto.

—¿No has oído hablar de agudizar los sentidos? _—_Lavó unas fresas y unas frambuesas, y las dejó caer en las copas_—_. Es bueno limpiar el paladar con un buen vino seco antes de pasar a sabores distintos.

Él la observó servir el champaña sobre las bayas.

—En eso te equivocas _—_miró la burbujeante bebida pero no la probó. Se acercó a ella y le rozó la sien con la barbilla, susurrándole al oído_—_. El sabor dulce que tengo en mente va con todo.

Ella se estremeció y se le puso carne de gallina. Se lamió los labios, como si no quisiera desperdiciar ni una gota de líquido.

—¿Quién está dando la lección?

—Perdona _—_Edward se bebió la copa rápidamente y pescó una frambuesa con los dedos_—_. Sólo quería aclarar qué tipo de placer busca mi paladar _—_aplastó la frambuesa entre los dientes y vio cómo se agitaba la respiración de Bella por el seductor movimiento de su pecho.

Ella hizo girar la copa entre los dedos. Sus ojos conectaron y mantuvieron la mirada, hasta que Bella la bajó hacia su boca y se detuvo en ella.

Sólo fueron unos segundos, pero más que suficientes para un hombre en su estado. Le quitó la copa, la dejó sobre la encimera y posó los labios en los de ella. Sus bocas se encontraron, las lenguas se enzarzaron en una búsqueda de sabores. Ella se apoyó en él; el ligero vestido no ocultaba la forma de sus deliciosas curvas.

Edward la rodeó con los brazos y la apretó con fuerza, deleitándose con el contacto de sus pezones erectos y sus suaves pechos. Ella giró las caderas y se apretó contra sus muslos, iniciando una lenta danza sensual.

—Sabes mejor que nada de lo que he probado _—_ no lo dijo para halagarla, era la pura verdad. No quería hacerle daño, así que la hizo girar para ser él quien estuviera apoyado contra la encimera.

—Eso me lleva al siguiente elemento de la lección _—_se inclinó lo suficiente para tomar una frambuesa de la encimera y metérsela en la boca. Cerró los ojos, saboreando la fruta con expresión orgásmica_—_. Todos los _chef_s saben que cuando se encuentra un sabor agradable hay que tomarse el tiempo necesario para disfrutarlo plenamente.

—¿Me sugieres que me tome mi tiempo? _—_Edward deslizó las manos por su espalda hasta el trasero. Ella tomó otra frambuesa y se la frotó por los labios. Él la mordió, permitiendo que el jugo resbalara sobre su lengua. La fruta era dulce, con el punto justo de acidez, cuando la acabó, Edward siguió lamiendo y mordisqueando el dedo de Bella.

—Es bueno tomarse el tiempo necesario _—_parpadeó y hundió el cuerpo en él_—_. Saber satisfacer los sentidos es esencial para el éxito culinario y el placer del gusto.

—Creo que has herido mi ego masculino _—_acarició sus caderas con los pulgares y bajó hacia los muslos, provocándole un pequeño estremecimiento de placer_—_. Quizá te arrepientas de haberme pedido que me tome mi tiempo.

—No quería privarte de una lección tan valiosa _—_dijo ella, traviesa y sin asomo de arrepentimiento.

—Considérala bien aprendida _—_alzó lentamente el bajo de su vestido y le acarició el interior del muslo. Le encantaba sentir el ritmo rápido de su corazón, latiendo junto al suyo, y notar su leve jadeo cada vez que le rozaba el muslo. Inclinó la cabeza hacia su cuello, dispuesto a saborearla en ese mismo momento.

—Entonces, ¿debo suponer que he tenido éxito con mi lección de placer oral? _—_murmuró ella entre suspiros y besos, ladeando la cabeza para proporcionarle a Edward mejor acceso a su largo y esbelto cuello.

—¿Quieres que sea sincero? _—_Deslizó las manos dentro del vestido, acariciando la piel cremosa; pasó la lengua por el lóbulo de su oreja y la mordisqueó_—_. Es posible que se te hayan olvidado algunos detalles importantes.

—Quizá me haya distraído un poco _—_aceptó ella, moviendo las caderas con nerviosismo.

—Al menos recuerdo todo lo que me has contado _—_encontró el lazo que sujetaba el vestido azul a la cadera y lo desató. El calor crecía en su interior, haciéndole desear más. Por mucho que le costara, iba a tomarse su tiempo, hasta que ella lo desease con desesperación_—_. Tengo que comprobar la madurez, antes de continuar.

Entreabrió el vestido, dejando a la vista unas braguitas y un sujetador de seda y encaje. Edward pensó que nunca había visto algo tan espectacular. No tenía un cuerpo escultural, pero lo atraía intensamente su falta de modestia, su deseo de mostrarse ante él.

Bella gimió cuando introdujo la mano en sus braguitas y la puso en el suave montículo de sedosos y suaves rizos, absorbiendo su calor femenino. Ella arqueó la espalda y adelantó las caderas. Entonces él introdujo un dedo en su interior, buscando la fuente de ese calor. Húmeda y resbaladiza, lo apretó al tiempo que le daba la bienvenida. Se le doblaron las rodillas y se dejó caer contra él.

Los músculos de Edward se contrajeron y endurecieron, deseando ser parte de ella, de penetrarla y disfrutar de esa sedosa calidez. Pero no debía hacerlo. Tenía que encontrar la manera de alargar el placer, de llevarla a cimas de sensualidad con las que nunca había soñado.

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo tremendo para retirar el dedo y abandonar ese calor prieto. Ella se agarró a sus hombros y gimió con frustración al perderlo. Eso lo convenció de que a ella tampoco le resultaría fácil tomarse su tiempo.

—Muy agradable, pero creo que aún no estás a punto _—_sacó la mano de la prenda de encaje y la colocó en su sitio. Le acarició el vientre y subió hasta su pecho, acariciando los pezones erectos que se clavaban contra el suave tejido.

—Puede que te estés tomando la lección demasiado literalmente. Estoy más que a punto _—_gimió ella, rodeando su cuello con los brazos.

Le encantó oír eso. Sabía que podía tentarla hasta el límite y demostrarle que sabía dar, además de recibir. Bajó uno de los tirantes del sujetador y besó la piel de su hombro, subiendo hacia su cuello.

—No te preocupes, Bella. Creo que tengo algunas ideas para ayudarte a alcanzar el dulzor necesario.

**

* * *

**

He decidido que me encanta la fruta madura, quien se apunta¿?jejejeje. un besote Y nos leemos MAÑANA.


	9. No estoy preparado para que se acabe

**No estoy preparado para que se acabe**

Bella clavó las manos en los anchos hombros de Edward, admitiendo que probablemente había cometido un error táctico al pedirle que se tomara su tiempo. Lo había echado de menos durante tres días y la había dejado insatisfecha con sus llamadas telefónicas, así que no era raro que hubiera querido asegurarse de que pasara unas horas con ella. Quería disfrutar de Edward Cullen hasta derrumbarse de agotamiento.

Pero no había pretendido hacerle creer que necesitaba toda esa sensualidad antes. Deseaba a Edward en su interior exactamente tanto como él deseaba estar allí. Pasó las manos por una erección que podría haber servido de modelo para la decoración del Partenón del Placer y decidió aclarar las cosas.

—Mmm, ¿Edward? _—_entretanto él le había quitado el sujetador y tenía sus senos en las manos. Cuando frotó uno de sus pezones con el índice y el pulgar, sintió una oleada de placer que le llegó hasta el abdomen_—_. Ese comentario que hice sobre tomarte tu tiempo... Creo que puedes haberlo malinterpretado...

Calló abruptamente cuando él la puso sobre la encimera de la cocina, abriendo sus muslos para colocarse entre sus piernas. El frío granito hizo poco para apagar el fuego que ardía en su interior.

—No lo creo _—_frotó el triángulo de seda amarilla con dos dedos, hasta que Bella estuvo a punto de salirse de la piel.

—Yo me temo que sí _—_sintió que su cuerpo se tensaba internamente y supo que estaba a punto de tener un orgasmo. Se agarró a sus hombros, preguntándose si lograría que la tocase justo donde necesitaba_—_. Porque para mí no sería ningún problema ir al dormitorio ahora mismo, desnudarme y...

Él apagó sus palabras con un beso, y detuvo un momento el suave masaje sobre la braguita, que estaba volviéndola loca.

—No irás a negarme el placer oral más satisfactorio, ¿verdad? _—_Apretó el pulgar contra el centro pulsante de placer, sintiendo, sin duda, su agitación_—_. Me muero por probarte.

Bella casi se deshizo al oírlo. Habría llegado al orgasmo si él no hubiera retirado la exquisita presión de su pulgar en ese momento.

Rodeó su cintura con las piernas, manteniéndolo cerca, anhelando la liberación que él era capaz de proporcionarle con tan poco esfuerzo. Le habría dicho que no podía esperar, que lo necesitaba en ese momento, pero su pensamiento estaba tan disperso que hablar le resultaba imposible. Sólo podía sentir, cada uno de sus nervios esperaba el siguiente toque de Edward.

Él buscó los lazos de satén de sus caderas, que sujetaban sus braguitas. Los desató con rapidez y dedicó un tiempo a disfrutar de la vista.

Bella no creía posible que la tensión subiera aún más, pero ante esa mirada íntima, su cuerpo respondió con más calor, más hambre, más deseo.

—Creo que tengo buen ojo para las exquisiteces en su punto justo _—_dijo él por fin, clavando en ella una mirada verde y salvaje_—_. ¿Qué dijiste sobre que me tomara mi tiempo para disfrutarlas?

Ella pensó que había sido una buena idea, una idea fantástica. Pero no podía despegar la lengua del paladar. El dolor que sentía entre las piernas era tan intenso que sólo podía esperar.

El primer roce de su lengua provocó los espasmos. Sintió ola tras ola de placer, que se alimentaban con esa lengua que insistía cada vez más. No controlaba sus sentidos, sólo sentía que su cuerpo explotaba en un torrente de puro éxtasis.

Enredó los dedos en su pelo, con las rodillas sobre sus hombros, cabalgando en ese mar de sensaciones. Nunca había sentido un nirvana tan largo e intenso, pero no pensaba parar hasta haber obtenido el máximo placer del increíble contacto.

Finalmente, cuando se derrumbó agotada contra los armarios que había a su espalda, Edward la levantó de la encimera y la depositó en el suelo de la cocina, sobre una gruesa alfombra estampada con uvas moradas. A Bella le hubiera dado igual estar sobre la tierra. Había descubierto un placer que no había creído posible, pero aún anhelaba la plenitud de sentir a Edward en su interior. Le echó los brazos al cuello y lo atrajo sobre ella, buscando su boca. Vagamente sintió cómo se desvestía mientras la besaba. Algún rincón de su mente registró que se estaba poniendo un preservativo, preocupándose por ella incluso en ese momento de abandono total. Depositó una lluvia de besos en su rostro, abrazándolo.

Segundos después estaba entre sus muslos. Grueso, caliente y duro. Apretó su trasero exigiendo su penetración y él la llenó, obligándola a soltar un grito animal de júbilo por la unión. Abrió los ojos y vio la intensa mirada verde de Edward conectar con ella, profunda, íntima. Una conexión que le daba miedo analizar.

Se retiró a un ámbito puramente físico, unió los tobillos tras su espalda y lo atrapó contra ella. Alzó las caderas para recibirlo entero, ardiendo de pasión por él.

Mientras otra oleada de orgasmos asolaba su cuerpo y Edward se rendía a su propio placer, no pudo evitar recordar la mirada posesiva de sus ojos y deseó no haberle entregado más de lo que pretendía.

—Diablos.

No era la palabra de cariño que una mujer deseaba oír después de un acto sexual, pero fue la única que se le pasó a Edward por la cabeza durante los diez minutos siguientes.

Estaban en el suelo de la cocina. Él ni siquiera sabía si la casa era de ella o si la compartía con otras personas. Había creído que vivía en el hotel. Lo cierto era que no parecía haberlo preocupado que apareciese nadie cuando empezó a desnudarla. Ni cuando la había desarmado por completo sobre la encimera de la cocina.

Diablos. Necesitaba ordenar sus pensamientos para no cometer la estupidez de decir esa palabra en voz alta.

—¿Estás bien? _—_se despegó de ella, obligando a su boca a moverse, a decir algo que no entrara en la categoría de blasfemia.

—Aparte de algún posible roce de la estera, estoy fantásticamente. Gracias por enseñarme el significado de la palabra «multiorgásmica» _—_suspiró ella, adormilada.

—¿Lo dices en serio? _—_preguntó él, atónito.

—No me digas que todas las demás mujeres con las que has estado eran diosas del orgasmo, o me sentiré como si llevara retraso en mi desarrollo sexual.

—Diablos, no _—_dejó escapar él_—_. Ni siquiera sabría distinguir entre uno simulado y uno real, así que es todo un halago para mi ego saber que... te disparaste.

—Como un cohete _—_trazó un dibujo sobre su pecho con un dedo, con aspecto de que no le importaría pasarse el resto del día allí tumbada.

—Sí, bueno, me ahorraré las palmaditas en la espalda hasta comprobar si tienes alguna rozadura _—_la levantó de la estera junto con su ropa, teniendo cuidado de no tocar la parte baja de su espalda, por si estaba irritada.

Miró a su alrededor y comprendió que no tenía ni idea de dónde podía estar el dormitorio.

—Espera _—_Bella estiró las manos sobre su hombro para agarrar la botella de champaña y las frambuesas de la encimera_—_. Mi dormitorio está por allí _—_dijo, señalando con el dedo del pie_—_. Si tengo rozaduras, es culpa mía, fui yo la que se volvió loca al final.

Él soltó un resoplido, sabiéndose culpable. Hizo una pausa ante el primer dormitorio, miró dentro y vio una enorme cama cubierta con un edredón de parches de colores, de aspecto femenino. Iba a entrar cuando Bella lo detuvo estirando la pierna.

—Ésa es la habitación que Jasper compartirá con su nueva esposa hasta que su casa esté terminada. ¿No es bonito el edredón de boda?

—¿Jasper? _—_Edward tragó saliva, sintiendo un ataque de pánico al oír las palabras «_esposa_» y «_boda_» tan cerca la una de la otra. Se preguntó por qué razón Bella compartía la casa con un hombre.

—Es uno de mis hermanos. Ésta es la casa en la que crecí, mi dormitorio está dos puertas más allá.

Fantástico. Acababa de hacer el amor en el suelo de la cocina de la casa familiar. Hasta entonces había sido un tipo mucho más cauto en materia sexual.

—No hay problema por estar aquí _—_dijo ella, removiéndose en sus brazos_—_. Jasper está en Italia de luna de miel y Emmett no volverá hasta el próximo fin de semana.

Por lo visto también había un Emmett. Entró lentamente en un dormitorio lleno de muebles de color blanco, decorados con flores pintadas. Al contrario que la vibrante mujer que llevaba en brazos, los colores eran suaves y apagados. Azules y dorados se combinaban con toques rosas, dando a la habitación una innegable elegancia femenina.

La depositó sobre la cama y la ladeó lo suficiente para ver las manchas rojas en la parte baja de su espalda. Mientras se maldecía por su falta de cuidado, ella dejó el vino y la fruta en la mesilla.

—¿Y tus padres? _—_dejó la ropa en el suelo, junto a la cama, sintiéndose como si estuviera de vuelta en la universidad, colándose en casa de su novia. Se sentó al borde de la cama y miró a su alrededor. Estudió los hombros tensos de Bella_—_. ¿Dónde están?

Ella movió la cabeza demasiado rápidamente y alcanzó las frambuesas.

—Los dos murieron hace años _—_sin darle tiempo a procesar la noticia u ofrecerle sus condolencias siguió hablando_—_. Perdimos a mi madre cuando tuvo a los gemelos: mi hermano Stefan, que estudia primer curso en la universidad y una niña, que murió con mi madre. Unos años después perdimos a mi padre de un infarto; mi hermano mayor, Nahuel, volvió a casa para cuidar de nosotros.

Por la forma en que se movían sus dedos sobre la fruta, Edward reconoció su dolor por la pérdida.

—Lo siento _—_sus palabras eran un pobre consuelo para un dolor que probablemente ella nunca olvidaría. Se tumbó a su lado y la abrazó, como si eso pudiera ayudarla_—_. ¿Cuántos años tenía Nahuel?

—Veintidós, acababa de terminar la carrera. Dejó en suspenso su vida para estar con nosotros, hasta que Emmett y Jasper lo obligaron a cumplir su sueño de correr carreras automovilísticas en el circuito europeo. Para entonces; ya eran suficientemente mayores para cuidar de Stefan y de mí _—_tomó un sorbo de champaña directamente de la botella y se la pasó_—_.Todos mis hermanos se toman el rol protector muy en serio.

—Con todo lo que han perdido, no me extraña que quieran conservar lo que les queda _—_tomó un sorbo de espumoso, saboreándolo como su experta culinaria le había enseñado_—_. Supongo que esa protección se duplica con respecto a ti, ¿no?

—Entiendes muy bien la naturaleza humana, Cullen _—_le quitó la botella_—_. ¿Se debe a tus años como reportero o también tienes una faceta de psicólogo?

—Las mejores historias son las que tienen que ver con los dramas humanos. Nunca he buscado la objetividad. No escribo un reportaje a no ser que tenga rostros y nombres reales. Acción y argumento. Es lo que más me gusta de mi trabajo.

—Eres muy apasionado con respecto a tu carrera, por lo que parece _—_tomó otro trago de champaña, agarró una manta que había a los pies de la cama y los tapó a ambos_—_. ¿Crees que siempre serás un periodista dedicado a recorrer el mundo?

Él se puso en estado de alerta. No sabía si preguntaba por curiosidad o si estaba calculando la posibilidad de que pudiera convertirse en un hombre de familia. El tipo de hombre que sus protectores hermanos italianos desearían para ella. El tipo de hombre que Bella acabaría escogiendo.

Por muy bien que lo pasara con ella, y a pesar del momento de conexión íntima que había experimentado sobre el suelo de la cocina, Edward sabía que nunca renunciaría a su trabajo, que se había convertido en su misión en la vida, por una mujer.

—Estoy muy comprometido con mi trabajo _—_ dijo, midiendo sus palabras. Aun así no sonaron muy diplomáticas cuando quedaron flotando en el silencio que había entre ellos. Bella se aclaró la garganta y se arrebujó en la almohada.

—Sólo preguntaba porque parece que tienes buena mano para tratar con criminales como Royce King _—_se acabó el vino y dejó la botella en el suelo_—_. ¿Qué tal fue la entrevista? ¿Te pareció tan horrible como yo te había insinuado?

Fue como una descarga de agua fría para su ego. Había temido que ella intentara hablar de matrimonio, cuando sólo quería hablar sobre su ex amante.

Por suerte, aún le quedaba el consuelo de su comentario sobre los orgasmos múltiples.

—Fue todo lo bien que puede ir una conversación con un megalómano.

—Sigue siendo un egocéntrico, por lo que veo _—_ Bella se sonrió al imaginarse al intenso e inteligente Edward sentado frente a su ex novio, un hombre enamorado de sí mismo.

Agradeció la oportunidad de dejar el delicado tema del trabajo de Edward para hablar de Royce. De hecho, tomó nota de no volver a sacar el tema de Edward y su trabajo. Era obvio, por su reacción, que ni siquiera podía considerar el dejarlo. Eso la favorecía, porque en ese momento sólo deseaba una relación agradable, sin visos de convertirse en algo serio.

Una inquieta voz interna le preguntó cuándo sería si no era ya, pero se negó a contestarla.

—Admito que tiene un concepto desmesurado de su propia valía _—_él colocó una almohada bajo su cabeza y estudió su rostro_—_. Dime que me meta en mis asuntos, si quieres, pero tengo curiosidad por saber qué puedes haber visto en él.

_«Un escape»,_ pensó ella. En aquellos tiempos había estado demasiado absorta en sus esperanzas y sueños para darse cuenta de ello. Explicar lo que había sentido por Royce implicaba admitir sus debilidades.

—Su confianza, supongo _—_la había deslumbrado su forma de moverse por el mundo sin pensar en las consecuencias. Por supuesto, esa cualidad tan atractiva era común en la gente egoísta y egocéntrica_—_. En esa época estaba arriesgándome mucho en mi carrera, intentando hacerme un nombre como _chef_ en una ciudad desbordante de talento culinario. También quería crear cierta distancia entre mi familia y yo, algo que nunca se me ha dado bien. Supongo que me atraía el que Royce se creyese capaz de manejar cualquier cosa, de convencer a cualquiera.

—¿Y esperabas que encandilara a esa panda de protectores que matarían a cualquiera para defender a su hermanita pequeña? _—_preguntó él, enredando un mechón de su pelo en el dedo.

—Puede que sí, inconscientemente. Pero no fui yo quien inició la relación. Me echó el ojo desde el principio, y yo era tan inocente que me rendí a su acoso sin pensarlo.

—A Bella le gusta el romance _—_sonrió Edward, separando el mechón de pelo en tres partes_—_. ¿Quién dirías que inició lo nuestro?

—Yo diría que fue un caso de combustión espontánea _—_fascinada, lo miró empezar a trenzar los tres finos mechones_—_. Aunque tengo la impresión de que ninguno de los dos estamos listos para una relación en este momento.

—¿Puedes aclarar eso? _—_preguntó él, dejando de trenzar.

—No quiero ofenderte, Edward, pero es obvio que estás muy comprometido con una profesión que no te deja tiempo para la vida social _—_no pensaba haberlo dicho, pero no pudo evitarlo. Él había sido quien le había sugerido que se enfrentase a sus problemas, y le había gustado el método tras pasarse años dando rodeos a las cosas_—_. Yo, por mi parte, estoy hasta el cuello, vadeando entre esqueletos del pasado. Además; no he probado ni una receta nueva en toda la semana y no he llamado al crítico que va a reseñar los restaurantes... _—_dijo, aunque eso no tenía nada que ver_—_. La verdad es que estoy demasiado liada para entrar en combustión a todas horas.

—¿Estás sugiriendo que deberíamos dejar de... arder juntos? _—_preguntó Edward pensativamente. Lo dijo con voz suave, distraída, casi como si estuviera demasiado ocupado con la trenza para prestar atención a las respuestas.

Pero ella sabía que Edward no era como el resto de los hombres, que no se expresaba de forma directa y descarada como sus hermanos. Estaba escuchándola con atención.

—No es eso exactamente... _—_no sabía cómo expresarlo, no tenía su facilidad de palabra. Estaba acostumbrada a gritar en casa, para hacerse oír, pero no a elegir palabras exactas_—_. Sólo puedo tener experiencias sexuales un número determinado de veces antes de empezar a sentirme incómoda. Tengo las mismas necesidades que cualquier mujer, pero no puedo entregarme al sexo como algo recreativo durante demasiado tiempo.

—Como parece obvio que, de momento, no estás más dispuesta a ir en serio que yo, entiendo que quieres que lo dejemos _—_comentó él, sujetando la punta de la trenza con dos dedos y rebuscando en el bolsillo de la camisa, que estaba en el suelo.

A ella se le encogió el corazón al oírlo; no había pretendido decir eso.

—No necesariamente, sólo quiero que sepas que no suelo hacer esto y que no sé cuánto tiempo estaré a gusto con una relación tan casual.

Una relación en la que él sólo estaba dispuesto a ofrecer fruta tropical y orgasmos que harían llorar de júbilo a cualquier mujer adulta. Distraída por sus pensamientos, había olvidado las maniobras de Edward con su pelo hasta que vio una goma y una espiral dorada en sus manos.

—Estás poniendo un límite de tiempo a nuestra relación _—_declaró él llanamente. Colocó el adorno dorado en la trenza y luego la sujetó con la goma.

Bella, ignorando la inquietud que le producía el poner un límite a lo que había entre ellos, acarició la prieta trenza y jugueteó con el adorno dorado.

—¿De dónde has sacado esto?

—Vi a una mujer en la playa que hacía trenzas a los turistas de las Islas Caimán. Aprendí, y le pedí uno de estos adornos para probar contigo.

—Gracias _—_a Bella se le aceleró el corazón al saber que había pensado en ella. Quizá eso se podía considerar afecto o ternura.

Le sorprendió descubrir cuánto lo deseaba. Y aún más que Edward la estrechase contra su pecho. Mientras escuchaba el latido de su corazón, supo que estaba reflexionando sobre lo que había dicho. Y que no tenía una buena respuesta a su problema, porque seguía en silencio.

Edward le acarició la mejilla, mientras ella luchaba contra su desilusión. Finalmente, cuando estaba a punto de dormirse, él contestó.

—No te culpo por poner un límite de tiempo, Bella, porque no tengo ni idea de cómo solucionar esto _—_su voz sonó suave al principio, pero se fue afirmando, volviendo más determinada_—_. Pero sí sé que no estoy preparado para que se acabe.

_**Woow, yo tampoco estoy preparada para que se acabe después de semejante sesión de ardiente pasión… estaría loca si deseará que se acabará… en el prox. Cap. Conoceremos al Hermano Sobre protector de Bella, Emmett, por cierto se destornillaran de risa… nos leemos guapas. Un besote.**_


	10. Directa al convento

**Directa al convento**

Edward se despertó al oír un ruido. Escuchó atentamente, para ver si se repetía.

Horas después de que Bella insistiese en que le mostrara los beneficios sexuales que se podían obtener practicando el tantrismo, se había quedado profundamente dormida, mientras él miraba el techo. No sabía cómo justificar hacerle el amor a una mujer que le había advertido que necesitaba más de lo que él estaba dispuesto a ofrecer. Tras darle vueltas y más vueltas, se había quedado medio dormido, hasta que algo lo hizo incorporarse de golpe en la cama.

Tenía el sueño ligero, como si sus oídos estuvieran siempre alerta por si surgía material para una posible historia. Además, casi nunca se acostaba antes del amanecer y el reloj de la mesilla de Bella marcaba las cinco de la mañana.

Se bajó de la cama con cuidado, para no despertar a Bella, lamentando dejar el calor de su cuerpo y los largos y sedosos rizos que habían tapado su pecho. Se puso los pantalones cortos y abrió la puerta.

La luz del pasillo penetró en la habitación. Se preguntó si habían dejado alguna lámpara encendida. No tuvo tiempo de recordarlo, pues al salir al pasillo chocó con algo parecido a una locomotora.

Tuvo la vaga impresión de que un tipo enorme le clavaba un hombro en el estómago y lo derrumbaba. No recordaba haberse quedado sin aire desde que se cayó de un columpio, cuando era niño; pero sin duda sintió cómo todo el aire de sus pulmones escapaba de golpe. Parpadeando, se esforzó por recuperarse antes de que el psicópata moreno y rabioso atacase a Bella.

Sabía que sus opciones eran limitadas, pues el intruso parecía tener la fuerza de diez hombres. Lo tenía clavado contra el suelo mientras soltaba una ristra de palabrotas que habrían conseguido que la madre de Edward le lavara la boca con jabón durante una semana. El tipo era un lunático.

Edward conservó las fuerzas hasta que el salvaje lo miró con aire de Rosalie en sus ojos negros. Aprovechó la oportunidad para darle un cabezazo impresionante.

Por desgracia, justo antes de que las cabezas chocasen, Edward reconoció el rostro. El intruso psicópata tenía la misma nariz rota que el tipo sonriente que aparecía en el póster de la liga nacional de hockey que adornaba el pasillo de los Swan.

Preguntándose qué diablos significaba eso, salió de debajo del gigante que se agarraba la cabeza gritando de dolor e intentó fijar la vista en la fotografía del jugador de hockey, rodeada de retratos familiares de los Swan. El atleta llevaba una sudadera de los Florida Panthers y sonreía apoyado en el palo. Edward no tuvo que leer el nombre para comprender qué cabeza acababa de golpear. Emmett Swan, el número diecinueve, había sido un portero estrella hasta que una rotura de ligamentos interrumpió su carrera.

Ni en un millón de años habría conectado los apellidos. El enfurecido hermano de Bella era una estrella del hockey. Demonios. Miró a Emmett justo cuando éste empezaba a ponerse en pie. Si acaso, la mueca de su rostro parecía aún más amenazadora, casi echaba humo por las orejas.

—Lo siento, amigo. No sabía que eras...

—¿Quién diablos eres y qué haces en la habitación de mi hermana a las cinco de la mañana? _—_Emmett parecía crecer en estatura, segundo a segundo, seguramente porque medía al menos un metro noventa y se acercaba de nuevo a Edward.

—Edward Cullen _—_no se molestó en ofrecerle la mano, en parte porque Emmett tenía aspecto de rompérsela, y en parte porque prefería utilizarla para desviar posibles golpes_—_. Soy periodista del _Herald_ y estoy aquí como invitado de Bella.

No era mucho que ofrecer a un hermano súper protector que regresaba a casa y encontraba a su hermanita en la cama con un desconocido, pero no tenía mejor excusa. Decidió que sería mejor no mencionar que la había seguido hasta allí sin que ella lo supiese. Emmett tenía aspecto de comérselo como desayuno.

—Por lo visto a mi hermana se le olvidó mencionar que el mes que viene va a tomar los hábitos y unirse al convento que hay al final de la calle _—_dijo Emmett, con aspecto de ir a liarse a puñetazos en cualquier momento.

—¿En serio? _—_Edward mantuvo la calma, se había enfrentado con muchos tipos duros a lo largo de su vida_—_. No vi el convento cuando venía hacia aquí.

—Las hermanas de la Orden de los Vengadores Hermanos Mayores son toda una institución en la vida espiritual de Coral Gables. Estoy seguro de que Bella lo entenderá si te marchas ahora y la dejas seguir con su misión _—_ensanchó las aletas de la nariz, obviamente furioso.

—Mira, Swan. Entiendo que seas protector...

—Excelente. Entonces puedes salir echando chispas, antes de que te recuerde bajo qué techo estás.

—No me iré sin despedirme de Bella.

—No tienes ningún derecho a poner condiciones en mi casa, maldito hijo de...

—Si metes a mi madre en esto, te garantizo que no me iré tranquilamente _—_Edward estaba haciendo lo posible por controlar su; temperamento, pero el tipo estaba llevando el rol de hermano mayor demasiado lejos. Ya le había dicho que se iría, maldito fuera_—_. Deja que me despida de Bella y saldré de aquí antes de que dé tiempo a decir «_gol_». Iré por mis cosas...

Giró hacia el dormitorio pero el hermano enfurecido soltó un rugido de advertencia. Él soltó un suspiro entre dientes y decidió cambiar de táctica.

—Mira, entiendo que sólo quieres proteger a alguien que te importa mucho. Me alegra que no quieras que hagan daño a tu hermana. Pero ¿se te ha ocurrido pensar que quizá le duela más que no me despida?

Al otro lado de la puerta, Bella sintió que se le derretía el corazón al oír sus palabras. Emmett siempre había conseguido aterrar a todos los hombres que se fijaban en ella, pero Edward parecía estar enfrentándose a ese metro noventa de furia. Había saltado de la cama al oír los gritos y maldiciones en el pasillo, para evitar que Emmett matase a Edward. Sin embargo, para cuando se puso una camiseta y un pantalón corto, comprendió que Edward estaba conversando con el matón de su hermano. Increíble.

Salió al pasillo y no le sorprendió verlos cara a cara, con expresión seria. Emmett llevaba un chándal deportivo y Edward por lo menos había tenido el detalle de ponerse los pantalones cortos. Afortunadamente, no estaban dándose puñetazos, un milagro que debía atribuir a la sangre fría de Edward y a su facilidad de palabra. Vio que un cardenal empezaba a aparecer encima de la nariz de su hermano.

—Emmett, es mi invitado _—_inclinó la cabeza para interceptar su mirada, justo delante de Edward. Fue como interponerse en un campo magnético de testosterona, una dinámica batalla de voluntades masculinas. Ignorando la tensión, se obligó a mantener la calma_—_. Si hubieses llamado para decirme que regresabas antes de tiempo, te lo habría dicho.

No era en absoluto cierto. Si hubiera tenido alguna noción de que su hermano iba a aparecer, no habría decidido pasar unos días en la casa de los Swan. Su hermano la miró de reojo, pero no se movió.

—Volví porque leí los artículos del _Herald_. Supuse que te habrían afectado _—_estrechó los ojos y miró a Edward_—_. ¿Se ha aprovechado este tipo de un momento de debilidad?

La calma de Bella se evaporó. Sus hermanos eran expertos en sacarla de sus casillas.

—¿Insinúas que soy tan estúpida que me echo en brazos de un hombre en cuanto tengo un inconveniente?

Eso hizo que Emmett retrocediera un paso.

—Sólo digo que no me gusta volver a casa y encontrarme a un desconocido en mitad de la noche.

—Decididamente, no es una buena descarga de adrenalina _—_comentó Edward, tras aclararse la garganta.

Bella frunció el ceño, e iba a replicar con acidez cuando captó la expresión preocupada de Emmett.

—Siento que te hayamos pillado por sorpresa. Emmett, éste es Edward Cullen, un periodista local _—_no quería explicar que, además, era quien escribía los famosos artículos, así que continuó con las presentaciones_—_. Edward, éste es mi hermano, Emmett Swan, entrenador de los Florida Panthers.

Edward asintió en señal de reconocimiento, mientras Emmett hizo una mueca, como si estuviera decidiendo qué extremidad romperle antes. Aun así, Edward se esforzó por ser educado.

—Te felicito por tu labor de entrenador. Debe de ser agradable seguir con el equipo que llevaste a las finales de la Copa.

Bella dio un respingo. Sabía que Emmett aún no se había hecho a la idea de que no volvería a jugar al hockey como antes. Se preguntaba cómo acabar con la incómoda situación, cuando Edward la rescató.

—Bueno, parece que vosotros dos tenéis cosas que hablar _—_apretó el hombro de Bella mientras iba hacia la puerta_—_. Recogeré mi ropa y me iré.

—Edward, espera _—_iba a seguirlo pero Emmett la agarró.

—Si veo a mi hermana pequeña en su dormitorio con un desconocido medio desnudo, voy a perder los papeles _—_apoyó la barbilla en su cabeza, como si no notase que le estaba dando patadas en la espinilla.

—Me gusta, Emmett _—_susurró ella, para que Edward no lo oyese. Una tontería porque era obvio, teniendo en cuenta cómo habían pasado la noche, que él lo sabía_—_. Dame dos segundos para decirle adiós.

Como Emmett no la soltó, no tuvo más remedio que darle un pellizco y retorcer, una táctica de su infancia que seguía teniendo efecto en sus hermanos.

Emmett maldijo y fue al baño a meter el brazo bajo agua fría. Bella aprovechó el momento de libertad para entrar al dormitorio. Edward, vestido y listo para marcharse, agarró un puñado de frambuesas y se las fue metiendo en la boca una a una.

—Creo que la fruta no volverá a ser lo mismo después de esta noche _—_su mueca irónica tranquilizó a Bella. Por lo visto no lo había afectado que su hermano hubiese estado a punto de machacarlo.

—Lamento lo ocurrido. Se suponía que iba a estar toda la semana con su equipo y...

—Los Florida tienen dos partidos más en la costa oeste; no le debe de haber resultado fácil volver _—_se metió la última frambuesa en la boca_—_. Debe de haber estado muy preocupado por ti.

—¿No crees que es un auténtico maníaco después de esa escena en el pasillo? _—_Bella no había presentado a muchos hombres a sus hermanos, pero los pocos de su época universitaria habían salido corriendo en dirección opuesta.

—Creo que tienes suerte al contar con una familia que te respalde _—_se inclinó y acarició la trencita que ella ya había olvidado_—_. La mía se dispersó hace años.

Suerte. Bella pensó que no volvería a tener suerte ahora que su hermano había regresado, pero se calló el pensamiento, consciente de que no tenían mucho tiempo.

—Probablemente regrese al club hoy. Es mi noche libre pero, ahora que mi hermano ha vuelto, estaré mejor allí. Además tengo que trabajar en una receta.

Aún no había llamado al crítico culinario del periódico. Rosalie se molestaría con ella, con razón, si no llevaba a cabo su parte de la campaña publicitaria de Club Paraíso. Pero le costaba mucho esfuerzo exponerse, a ella y a su cocina, de esa manera.

—Esa despedida está durando demasiado _—_gritó Emmett desde el pasillo.

Al oírlo, Bella comprendió que iba a tener que exponerse de varias maneras si deseaba alcanzar la libertad de cometer sus propios errores. Decidió empezar en cuanto Emmett y ella estuvieran a solas.

—Gracias por seguirme ayer _—_se puso de puntillas y besó la mejilla cálida y rasposa de Edward.

—Fue un verdadero placer _—_la abrazó un segundo_—_. Siento el dolor que te están causando mis artículos.

Involuntariamente, Edward acababa de recordarle otra parcela de su vida en la que necesitaba ser más dura. Más fuerte. Mentalmente, se puso los guantes de boxeo para librar otro asalto con Rosalie, dado que tendrían que comentar las últimas noticias relacionadas con Royce King.

No iba a permitir que eso la derrumbara. Y esta vez tampoco se iría sin que Rosalie escuchase lo que tenía que decirle. Inspiró con fuerza y sonrió a Edward.

—No importa. Lo soportaré.

..

Podía hacerlo, por Dios que sí.

En cuanto Edward salió, Bella volvió a la cocina para enfrentarse a su primer reto. Si podía dejar las cosas claras con Emmett, quizá tendría suficiente coraje para un segundo asalto con Rosalie más tarde. Se enfrentaba a dos personalidades extremadamente fuertes; si tuviera sentido común los habría presentado tiempo atrás. Quizá se habrían desgastado el uno al otro con su inagotable reserva de confianza y necesidad de mando.

De momento, los encararía individualmente, para demostrarse a sí misma su valía.

Encontró a Emmett sentado en la cocina junto a un mango y olisqueando el que había sobre la tabla de cortar. Cuando la vio entrar tiró uno al aire.

—Huelen de maravilla. ¿Hay plantaciones de mango en Florida?

Probablemente lo preguntaba por amabilidad, intentando ser agradable. Sabía que a ella le encantaba comentar recetas y técnicas de preparación de alimentos. En el pasado, le habría permitido ganar la partida aceptando esa rama de olivo. Pero no ese día.

—Edward me los trajo de las Islas Caimán. Por lo visto es la temporada _—_fue hacia la encimera y agarró un cuchillo_—_. ¿Quieres que te corte un trozo?

—¿Las Islas Caimán? _—_Dejó caer el mango de golpe_—_. ¿No es allí donde está ese asqueroso de Royce King?

—Edward es el periodista que escribe los artículos sobre ese asqueroso _—_lo informó ella, consciente de que le causaría un ataque de apoplejía.

—Repite eso.

—Me has oído. Edward es el reportero que encontró a Royce.

—Hijo de... Quiero decir, ¿cómo diablos has acabado en la cama con el tipo que puede arruinarte la vida? ¿Has leído sus artículos, Bella, o prefieres no darte cuenta de lo que esto significa? _—_la miró con ojos agudos, heredados de su padre; ojos que podían flirtear sin descanso pero que también eran espejo de su sinceridad cuando la situación lo requería. En ese momento, la mirada de Emmett mostraba el miedo y la preocupación por ella que habrían reflejado los de su padre si estuviera allí.

—Sé lo que significa. Significa que no hay salida fácil del daño que le causé a Rosalie Hall el año pasado. Significa que no puedo ocultar mi aventura con Royce debajo de la alfombra sólo porque tuviera el buen gusto de salir del país cuando acabó.

—Esa Rosalie es la socia principal de vuestra junta directiva, ¿no? _—_Emmett había pasado mucho tiempo en Club Paraíso los últimos meses, ayudando a su hermana, pero no había absorbido muchos detalles sobre su trabajo, excepto que el entorno era demasiado atrevido para ella. Lo cierto era que no había prestado mucha atención al resto del mundo desde que tuvo la lesión que le había impedido culminar su carrera deportiva.

—Sí. También es la mujer con la que estaba casado Royce mientras salía conmigo. ¿Has estado en las nubes todo el año?

—Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza, Bella _—_Emmett fue al refrigerador a buscar comida_—_. Además, me esfuerzo por poner la mente en blanco con respecto a los porqués y las consecuencias de tu vida amorosa.

Hizo un dramático gesto de disgusto y vació el cajón que Bella había repuesto esa tarde, poniendo un montón de embutidos y quesos sobre la encimera.

—He decidido que no voy a escapar y esconderme de mis errores por más tiempo. Si los artículos de Edward hacen que Royce vuelva a South Beach...

—Entonces lo patearé, tal y como quise hacer la primera vez.

—Trabajaré el doble en el hotel para contrarrestar la posible publicidad negativa _—_pensó que una forma sería conseguir las mejores reseñas culinarias de toda la zona. Quizá también encontraría la manera de denunciar a Royce públicamente. De hacer hincapié en que no había ningún vínculo entre el anterior grupo directivo y las propietarias actuales.

Rosalie estaría a favor de eso. Bella le debía la recompensa que estuviera en sus manos, sobre todo desde que se había negado a escuchar sus disculpas.

—Ya pasas demasiado tiempo en el centro de pecado de la ciudad. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es verte allí, rodeada de arte erótico y espectáculos de bailarinas medio desnudas? Además, he oído decir que todas las habitaciones incluyen grilletes _—_echó mostaza en el bocadillo y la golpeó con el cuchillo. La mostaza, seguida de mayonesa, salpicó todo lo de alrededor.

—Emmett, ya hemos hablado de eso _—_le quitó el cuchillo_—_. Te parece fatal que trabaje en Club Paraíso pero ¿has pensado cuánto me duele que no estés orgulloso de lo que hago? Te avergüenzas de algo que he luchado mucho por conseguir. No te pido que admires el complejo, pero no tienes por qué criticarlo a la primera ocasión. Allí hay mucho de mí: desde el cuidadoso menú de delicias afrodisíacas a la decoración erótica que hemos elegido para las habitaciones. Cuando criticas el club, me criticas a mí también.

—Creía que lo de los afrodisíacos era un mito.

—No cambies de tema. ¿Estás escuchando lo que te digo? _—_Le dio un golpe en la frente con dos dedos, evitando el cardenal_—_. ¿Hay alguien ahí dentro?

—Te escucho _—_le agarró los dedos y bajó la mano_—_. Sólo estoy... procesándolo.

—Pues procesa esto: te adoro, hermanito, y aprecio lo que intentas hacer por mí, pero no quiero que Jasper y tú aparezcáis por el club todas las noches. No permitiré que me vigiléis y peléis con los hombres con los que salgo.

—Lo de hoy ha sido distinto...

—No ha sido la primera vez que habéis intentado asustar a uno de mis novios.

—Me preocupo por ti, diablos. ¿No te he cuidado siempre bien? ¿Sabes cuántas canas prematuras nos has causado a Nahuel, a Jasper y a mí? _—_Inclinó la cabeza para que pudiera ver la docena escasa de canas que tenía en las sienes_—_. Están ahí desde que cumpliste los trece años.

El año en que había muerto su padre. El año en que le crecieron los pechos. El año en que sus tres hermanos mayores comprendieron que no tenían ni idea de cómo hablar con ella de los cambios que se estaban produciendo en su vida.

—Las chicas llegan a la pubertad todos los días. No es el fin del mundo, como pretendíais vosotros.

—Ya, bueno _—_rezongó y terminó de prepararse el bocadillo_—_. Entonces no estábamos muy seguros. ¿Te acuerdas de que tuve que ir al colegio a amonestar al chico que te rompió el tirante del sujetador?

—Estuvo dos días llorando _—_protestó ella mientras guardaba los embutidos en el refrigerador, según él iba acabando con cada clase_—_. ¿Has oído hablar alguna vez de moderación?

—Y no olvides quién te explicó las cosas de la vida. ¿Crees que eso fue un paseo para unos universitarios? Ni siquiera el maduro y responsable Nahuel sabía cómo encarrilarlo, pero lo hicimos.

—Lo resumisteis bastante bien en esas tres líneas escritas a máquina que metisteis por debajo de la puerta, Emmett. Gracias _—_suspiró, preguntándose adónde iba a parar esa ridícula conversación_—_. Por si no te lo he dicho últimamente, agradezco todo lo que habéis hecho por mí.

Él se encogió de hombros y restregó los pies por el suelo antes de apoyarse contra la encimera.

—Venga, Bella, no estoy buscando cumplidos. Sólo intento que entiendas que no pretendo hacértelo pasar mal. Cuando se lleva tanto tiempo cuidando de una persona, es difícil dejar de hacerlo.

Ella no tenía posibilidades de seguir enfadada a la luz de tanta sinceridad. Tanto amor. A veces se olvidaba de que sus hermanos no pretendían convertir su vida en un infierno. Simplemente no querían verla herida. Se puso de puntillas y le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

—Sé que sólo pretendes ayudar pero ¿podrías pensar sobre lo que te he dicho? Intentar darme algo más de espacio para respirar.

Él reflexionó durante al menos tres bocados del gigantesco bocadillo de jamón, pavo, ternera y salchichón. Finalmente, asintió.

—Hablaré con Jasper.

—Gracias _—_sonriente, le dio un apretón.

—Pero si ese Edward intenta romperte el sujetador o, Dios no lo quiera, algo peor, nada impedirá que le dé una paliza.

* * *

**Amo a Emmett, wow, y el momento "****Las hermanas de la Orden de los Vengadores Hermanos Mayores" jajajajaja, Emmett como siempre con sus salidas. nos leemos guapas!, discupar el retrasillo de ayer... tuve problemas con el servidor y no pude subir hasta las tantas... besotes**


	11. Destapando el Pasado

**Destapando el Pasado**

Edward huyó de la señora de setenta años, de Contabilidad, que llevaba persiguiéndolo todo el día. Bajó dos tramos de escaleras y sorteó un laberinto de escritorios y cubículos, calculando que era imposible que ella pudiera hacerlo a la misma velocidad. Pero poco después la oyó preguntándole a uno de los reporteros de temas médicos si lo había visto.

No podía evitar que sus gastos fueran altos ese mes. Su editora le había dado luz verde para utilizar los recursos que necesitase para el reportaje sobre Royce King. Sin embargo, la encargada de contabilidad se comportaba como si cada centavo gastado en el _Miami Herald_ saliese de su propio bolsillo.

Por eso había decidido escabullirse. Ya vería a su editora después. En ese momento necesitaba esconderse junto a los críticos culinarios antes de...

A sus oídos llegó una suave risa femenina, que interrumpió sus pensamientos. La risa le recordó a Bella y el contagioso entusiasmo que sentía por las cosas pequeñas de la vida. Aunque se dijo que era cosa de su imaginación, buscó el origen del sonido.

Había estado pensando en ella desde que salió de casa de los Swan, al amanecer. Había visto en ella peligrosos síntomas de vulnerabilidad antes de marcharse. Le había advertido que era una chica tradicional, pero él había aparecido en su puerta con mangos, en vez de flores. Sabía perfectamente que nunca podría ofrecerle más que algo temporal, debido a su compromiso profesional. Incluso si ella pudiera acostumbrarse a su estilo de vida vagabundo, la idea de las relaciones a largo plazo seguía provocándole escalofríos, debido a la incapacidad de su familia para conseguir que un matrimonio funcionase.

Entonces, ¿por qué demonios se acostaba con ella? Mientras buscaba la voz femenina, se dijo que estaba perdiendo los papeles; era imposible que ella estuviese en la sala de prensa. Sin embargo, cuando rodeó un montón de periódicos y papeles que se apilaban casi hasta el techo, la vio.

Era ella, la mujer que había tenido en mente todo el día. Llevaba un sencillo vestido marrón que habría parecido soso en cualquier otra mujer; en Bella era increíblemente sexy. Algo en su movimiento, en cómo agitaba las manos al hablar, hacía que el vestido revoloteara alrededor de sus muslos. No parecía vulnerable en absoluto mientras reía a un chiste tonto de uno de los reporteros culinarios. De hecho, parecía encantada con lo que el tipo estuviese diciendo.

Edward escuchó, espiando. Era un viejo hábito, molesto, pero siempre había averiguado mucho más utilizándolo. Se obligó a quedarse atrás y observar el lenguaje corporal entre la pareja; descubrió que Bella estaba nerviosa. Tenía los pies cruzados por los tobillos, su sonrisa era demasiado rápida y amplia para ser genuina. Se preguntó qué otras cosas se había perdido por no haberse tomado el tiempo necesario para entenderla.

Finalmente, se unió a ellos y Bella esbozó una sonrisa cálida y decididamente auténtica al verlo. Le dio una excusa al crítico que parecía dispuesto a pedirle una cita de un momento a otro y la llevó hacia un ascensor, para evitar a la mujer de Contabilidad.

—Eh, espera un minuto _—_Bella miró por encima del hombro al crítico culinario que la miraba embobado_—_. Estaba hablando con él para que hiciera la reseña de mis restaurantes esta semana.

—No te preocupes. Irá _—_masculló Edward. Probablemente aparecería esa noche, con un ramo de rosas.

—Pero pensaba engatusarlo _—_se puso un rizo detrás de la oreja. A pesar de sus palabras, no parecía demasiado molesta porque la hubiera rescatado_—_. Quería hacer esto bien.

—¿Querías engatusarlo? _—_no le gustó el sonido de eso en absoluto. Pulsó el botón del ascensor con el puño_—_. ¿Te refieres a utilizar tus armas femeninas para conseguir una buena crítica?

—Me refiero a charlar y crear camaradería para que no fuera demasiado duro con mi cocina _—_se mordió el labio mientras salían a la calle.

El aire fresco le vino bien a Edward para disipar los restos de estúpidos e injustos celos que había sentido un momento antes.

—No se puede influir a la prensa de esa manera, Bella. Puede que a la gente de televisión sí, pero no a la prensa _—_dijo. Era una opinión tendenciosa, pero las noticias de televisión tenían que ser visualmente excitantes, populistas. En cambio, la gente como él escribía para un público que quería profundidad y sustancia, o al menos eso le gustaba pensar_—_. ¿No has oído hablar de la integridad periodística?

La sacó del edificio y la guió hacia un banco que daba a la bahía

—Claro que lo he oído. Pero, según Rosalie, eso no disminuye los beneficios de ser amigable. Nos ha pedido a todas las socias que hagamos lo posible para obtener publicidad y crearnos una buena imagen en este primer año _—_dejó el bolso de cuero a un lado, cruzó las piernas y lo miró desde el extremo del banco_—_. No esperaba verte aquí esta tarde.

—Trabajo aquí _—_dijo él distraído por los centímetros extra de muslo que exhibía sentada.

—Pero no sabía si realmente pasabas por aquí, dado que te pasas la mitad del tiempo en aviones o en el extranjero.

Otro recordatorio de por qué nunca sería el hombre adecuado para esa mujer. Apostaría a que sus hermanos ya habían elegido una parcela en Coral Gables para ella y el afortunado con el que se casase finalmente. Se le removió el almuerzo en el estómago al imaginarla con otro, pero no había ninguna posibilidad de que él se quedara en Coral Gables mientras hubiese historias que escribir. Mujeres y niños en situaciones de riesgo. Tenía una misión, por muy tentadoras que le pareciesen Bella y sus fantásticas piernas en ese momento.

—Vengo de vez en cuando. Pero es un gusto poder enviar mis reportajes desde el extranjero sin pasar por aquí _—_hizo una seña a un vendedor callejero y le pidió un par de colines salados calientes y limonada. Era consciente de que estaba buscando excusas para retenerla allí un rato más. Desde que le había dicho que no sabía cuánto tiempo estaría dispuesta a seguir con una relación tan casual, esperaba el bombazo. Temía que le pidiera que lo dejasen en cualquier momento; sobre todo ahora que Emmett había vuelto.

—¿Cómo es ser periodista de altos vuelos? ¿Has visitado muchos países interesantes? _—_preguntó ella, mojando el colín en un botecito con salsa de queso.

—No sé si los considerarías interesantes. Suelo ir a lugares políticamente inestables. Y si son estables es porque hay un dictador en el poder _—_Edward odiaba ver a gente reprimida de esa manera. Escribía historias para que el resto del mundo se enterase de las injusticias que se cometían en esos países oscuros.

—¿Has estado en Italia?

—Unas cuantas veces. Sólo de camino a otros lugares, pero parece fantástica. Una comida fenomenal.

—Tengo muchos parientes allí. Mi padre nos llevaba todos los años, hasta que murió. Después, mi hermano Nahuel consiguió llevarnos un par de veces más. Si no hubiera encontrado un buen puesto como _chef_ aquí, me habría ido allí unos años _—_le guiñó un ojo y tomó un sorbo de limonada_—_. Los italianos respetan a sus _chef_s.

—¿Hablas italiano?

—¿Bromeas? Hablaba todas las lenguas romance antes de hablar inglés. Mi padre sólo hablaba italiano, para asegurarse de que sus hijos aprendieran su lengua nativa. Le encantaba vivir aquí, pero respetaba sus raíces y no quería perderlas.

Él barajó esa nueva información sobre Bella, uniéndola a su visión de ella como mujer de negocios de South Beach y creando una imagen más compleja. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle más cosas sobre su familia, ella le limpió el queso de la barbilla con una servilleta de papel.

—Antes dijiste que nunca dejarías de viajar para tus reportajes _—_la brisa marina le alborotaba el pelo, pero agradecía el frescor_—_. Supuse, por tu forma de decirlo, que tenías alguna motivación personal, alguna conexión importante entre lo que eres y lo que haces. ¿Me lo imaginé? ¿O no es asunto mío?

Edward dio marcha atrás mentalmente; no estaba acostumbrado a que le hiciesen preguntas personales. Normalmente era él quien tomaba notas y sacaba conclusiones, no al revés. No sabía si le gustaba estar en el papel de entrevistado.

Pero ella era Bella. Una mujer que le había ofrecido más que a cualquier otro hombre desde que el sinvergüenza de Royce King la había hecho daño. Ahora que conocía de primera mano su entorno familiar, Edward se preguntaba si alguna vez antes se había arriesgado tanto como con él esa semana. Tenía la sensación de que Emmett Swan habría estrangulado a cualquier otro hombre con menos labia que él mismo.

Sin duda, le debía algo de sí mismo a Bella, por la forma en que había arriesgado su corazón y sus relaciones familiares por él. Y tampoco tenía mucho que ofrecerle, aparte de la verdad.

—Es una especie de inversión personal _—_arrugó el envoltorio de papel del colín y miró hacia la bahía, preguntándose por dónde empezar_—_. Puedo hacerte un resumen, pero ya sabes que a veces los periodistas nos enganchamos contando una historia. ¿Estás segura de que quieres hablar de esto?

—Decididamente _—_se recostó en el banco, preparándose a escuchar_—_. Tú ya sabes demasiado de mi familia y de mí. Ahora me toca a mí saber algo de ti.

—Nunca había estado en el extranjero hasta el verano en que cumplí diez años _—_se saltó los detalles de una historia que casi nunca contaba y se concentró en lo esencial_—_. Mi madre se había enamorado por segunda vez y yo era feliz por ella, porque lo había pasado muy mal con el divorcio de mi padre. No me volvía loco el tipo que le gustaba, pero intenté no centrarme en mis sentimientos. Quería que ella fuese feliz _—_entonces no sabía que habría hecho mejor protestando desde el primer momento_—_. Cuando me dijo que iban a casarse y que iríamos de vacaciones a su país, en Oriente Medio, pensé que estaría bien. Supuse que podría convencer a mi madre de que me llevase a ver las pirámides, una vez estuviéramos al otro lado del océano.

Bella se removió en el asiento, ya preocupada por ese niño de diez años. Por la mirada de Edward, supo a ciencia cierta que no había visto las pirámides en ese viaje. Se lo imaginó con diez años, lleno de sueños y con suficiente sensibilidad para preocuparse más de su madre que de él mismo.

—La boda fue sencilla, un juez de paz y después un interminable viaje de avión al país más desolador que puedas imaginar. Más caluroso que Miami y sin nada de su color: ni océano ni pirámides a la vista. Mi padrastro se convirtió en un jefe de familia militante en cuanto bajamos del avión. Nos ordenó que no hablásemos en público, que pasáramos el noventa y cinco por ciento del tiempo en casa y fuéramos, básicamente, esclavos de su comodidad. Dos semanas después, mi madre estaba lista para volver a casa, como él había prometido; pero él se negó a regresar. Peor aún, no nos dejó hacerlo a nosotros.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no os dejó?

—Impidió físicamente a mi madre salir de casa, eso es lo único que diré _—_con la mandíbula tensa y los puños cerrados, relató un pasado que ella casi deseó no haberle hecho recordar_—_. No convertimos en prisioneros. Una vez que mi madre consiguió salir y fue a las autoridades locales, le dijeron que no tenía ningún derecho, le dieron unos cuantos golpes y la enviaron de nuevo a casa.

A ella se le encogió al corazón al pensar en lo que habría sentido un niño sensible al ver a su madre maltratada. Impotencia. Miedo.

Se le saltaron las lágrimas al ver la expresión de Edward recordando. Aunque sus padres murieron jóvenes, siempre había tenido el consuelo de saber que habían sido muy felices. Satisfechos con la vida y con lo que les había ofrecido.

—¿Cómo conseguisteis salir? _—_rezó internamente porque su madre hubiera vuelto con él. Había leído en los periódicos lo que implicaba ser mujer en culturas que no tenían ningún respeto por el sexo femenino. Algo completamente distinto de su entorno, donde la protegían en exceso pero siempre la habían valorado y amado.

—¿Recuerdas que te dije que quería ver las pirámides? _—_En sus ojos brilló una chispa maliciosa_—_. Antes de dejar Estados Unidos inicié una campaña de escribir cartas a un programa de becas que ofrecía experiencias culturales a los chicos de ciudad. Supuse que si escribía las cartas suficientes, o un ensayo conmovedor, conseguiría ir a Egipto antes o después.

—O sea que ya entonces utilizabas la palabra para iniciar cambios positivos _—_no pudo evitar una sonrisa_—_.Tu madre debía de estar muy orgullosa de ti.

—Mi padrastro no me prohibió que escribiera cartas porque era una actividad tranquila y, a su modo de ver, educativa. El bastardo me tenía un mínimo de respeto porque pertenecía a su sexo _—_ movió la cabeza con gesto de desagrado_—_. El caso es que me dejaban enviar mi carta una vez a la semana y, aunque no podía dirigir las cartas a la embajada americana, empecé a incluir cartas a los senadores de Florida dentro del sobre. Otras semanas incluía una para la embajada local. A veces metía dos en el sobre. Pasé seis meses escribiendo cartas sin saber si alguien las remitía, pero finalmente un hombre americano llamó a nuestra ventana por la noche y nos sacó a mi madre y a mí de aquel infierno.

Pero Bella vio en la dureza de sus ojos que no había sido lo suficientemente pronto. Edward estrujó el vaso de limonada vacío y lo tiró a una papelera.

—Por lo visto, a la señora de la fundación cultural le encantaba leer mis persuasivas cartas semanales sobre por qué necesitaba ver las pirámides, y se asustó cuando empecé a enviar peticiones de ayuda.

Bella tomó un sorbo de limonada y contempló los rayos del sol relampagueando en el agua, mientras buscaba una respuesta apropiada a la dolorosa historia de Edward.

—No me extraña que creas en el poder de la palabra escrita _—_dijo, con tono despreocupado. Tenía la sensación de que él ya estaba en paz con el pasado, pero imaginaba cómo habrían sido esos seis meses para un niño aterrado y una madre maltratada. No pudo evitar ofrecerle algo de consuelo por su valentía_—_. Utilizaste la única arma a tu disposición. Un arma que la mayoría de los niños de diez años no habrían sabido utilizar.

Él asintió lentamente, como si se hubiera dicho eso mismo miles de veces. Pero la mirada escéptica de sus ojos hizo que ella sospechase que podía tardar toda una vida en creerlo de verdad.

—Puede ser un arma increíblemente lenta, pero funciona.

—Y utilizaste ese talento como escritor para iniciar tu carrera como periodista _—_miró la bahía, olisqueando la brisa marina. Esa infancia hacía que apreciase un poco más la naturaleza protectora de su familia. Sabía con certeza que todos sus hermanos darían cualquier cosa para mantenerla a salvo, y ella haría lo propio por ellos. Si surgiese algún problema, sería igual de protectora.

—El periodismo me va bien _—_asintió Edward, como si reafirmara su compromiso con un trabajo que nunca le permitiría una relación normal_—_. Suelo centrarme en crónicas que denuncian a los gobiernos que atentan contra los derechos humanos. Pero hace unos meses irrité a mi editora, y me lo ha hecho pagar haciéndome volver a aquí, aunque sabe que prefiero el extranjero.

—Entonces, el reportaje sobre Club Paraíso es una especie de castigo editorial, ¿no? _—_Bella se preguntó cómo podía llegar a crear una relación con un hombre cuyo mundo era tan distinto del suyo. Un hombre que podría llegar a pensar que su trabajo era una frivolidad: ella se dedicaba a la repostería erótica, ¡santo cielo!

—Yo lo consideré así al principio, pero lo cierto es que había una lección que aprender de ese encargo.

—¿Que el escándalo vende?

—Créeme, era muy consciente de eso, aunque me molesta que condicione las noticias _—_clavó los ojos verdes en ella y tardó unos segundos en continuar_—_. Pero me he dado cuenta de que hay historias en todos sitios. No siempre es necesario recorrer el mundo, a veces hay causas por las que luchar ante la propia puerta.

Un montón de gente salió del edificio del _Miami Herald_ y pasó a su lado. Unos cuantos pájaros revoloteaban alrededor del banco en el que estaban sentados Edward y Bella, como si estuvieran acostumbrados a que la gente que solía sentarse allí les diera comida.

—Pensé que el asunto de Royce King contaba como escándalo _—_comentó Bella, echándole a las palomas el último trozo de colín.

—Sí, pero por debajo del perfil público, el tipo sigue siendo un criminal, y se merece pagar su deuda con la sociedad _—_encogió los hombros y se movió en el banco, rozándole la rodilla_—_. Este reportaje me ha recordado que puedo escribir un poco más sobre experiencias ajenas a mí y seguir siendo fiel a mi misión personal.

—¿Misión personal? _—_dijo ella. Eso confirmaba que nunca serían compatibles. Se le tensaron los nervios al darse cuenta de que sería incapaz de mirarse al espejo a diario y decorar sus galletas Kama Sutra, mientras Edward Cullen dedicaba su talento y su vida a una importante y noble misión personal_—_. ¿Podrías aclarar eso?

Él se relajó y le dedicó una sonrisa, más especial por lo poco que las prodigaba.

—Sólo quiero asegurarme de que ganan los buenos.

.

.

Edward agradeció intensamente la sonrisa con la que le correspondió Bella, aunque fue más bien triste. No había pretendido que la conversación adquiriese ese tono tan intenso y serio. Desde que tenía diez años, se había dedicado historia tras historia, a alejar las sombras de su vida, empeñado en traer algo de paz y orden a un mundo que daba miedo. Y lo había conseguido. Lo sabía por otras sonrisas que le habían dedicado en su vida: de jóvenes madres que habían conseguido salir de situaciones peligrosas gracias a su trabajo.

Pero eso no implicaba que desease una vida de seriedad. Se quemaría si seguía buscando oscuras historias emocionales mes tras mes. De vez en cuando necesitaba un proyecto como el del caso Royce. Aún más, necesitaba dedicar algo de tiempo a experiencias cotidianas, con alguien que viviera una «vida real».

Alguien como Bella.

—Estoy completamente a favor de que ganen los buenos _—_aseveró Bella, removiendo la limonada con la pajita.

—No se lo digas a tu hermano. Tengo la sensación de que Emmett no me considera uno de los buenos.

—Apuesto a que no _—_siguió removiendo el hielo en una dirección, y después en la otra.

Edward recordó que la había visto remover la salsa para los espaguetis la primera noche; el movimiento era parte de la idiosincrasia de Bella.

—¿Cómo fueron las cosas cuando me marché esta mañana? _—_ alzó una mano y acarició los rizos oscuros y espesos que caían sobre sus hombros.

—Bastante bien _—_dejó a un lado el vaso y se entregó a su contacto, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar de cómo le acariciaba el cabello_—_. Esta vez no permití que rehuyera una conversación real. En el pasado, a veces he dejado que mis hermanos se salieran con la suya, porque hace falta mucha energía para discutir con ellos. Pero hablar con uno solo ha estado muy bien. Creo que es posible que Emmett me haya entendido, por fin.

—¿Sí? _—_Edward pasó un dedo por la larga columna de su cuello y el grácil arco de su clavícula_—_. Supongo que eso no significa que está deseando que vuelva a pasar la noche allí uno de estos días.

—Posiblemente no. Pero creo que entiende que ya no tiene nada que opinar al respecto.

Edward iba a seguir preguntándole por su conversación, pero la puerta del _Herald_ se abrió a sus espaldas y una voz lo llamó a gritos. Se volvió y vio a un estudiante en prácticas haciéndole gestos para que regresara.

Se levantó lentamente, odiando dejar a Bella por algo que no fuese realmente urgente.

Sin aliento y con los ojos brillantes de excitación, el universitario de veinte años que llevaba siguiéndolo a todos sitios desde que regresó a Florida gritó su mensaje.

—Señor Cullen, me pidió que estuviera pendiente de cualquier novedad en el caso de Royce King, y parece que el tema se está calentando. El noticiero del canal trece acaba de anunciar que Royce va a prestarse a una entrevista, en suelo americano.

No había duda de que eso era infernalmente importante. Edward iba a asegurarse de ser el primer periodista con el que hablase Royce. No se había ocupado de desenterrar la historia para que se la robase el canal trece. Si había alguna entrevista, él sería quien la hiciese.

Habría corrido hacia el edificio sin pensarlo si no hubiera oído un grito de alarma a su espalda.

* * *

_**Bueno el malo ha vuelto… ha ver que hace Bella y Edward ahora…nos leemos guapas. Besotes.**_


	12. El regreso de Royce

**El regreso de Royce**

Bella no fue consciente de que tenía los pies pegados al pavimento hasta que Edward la agarró y tiró de ella. No se movió.

Royce estaba en Estados Unidos, dispuesto a hablar con la prensa. Era horrible.

—¿Estás bien? _—_la voz de Edward, queda y acerada, la tranquilizó.

Se relajó en sus brazos, obligándose a andar.

—Sí _—_un paso_—_. Estoy bien _—_otro paso. Si le daba tanto miedo ver una entrevista con Royce, ¿cómo iba a poder vivir en el mismo estado, quizá en la misma ciudad que el traidor de su ex novio?_—_. Sólo me ha sorprendido que se haya atrevido a reaparecer.

Edward hizo señas al universitario para que volviera al edificio, mientras cruzaba la ancha sección de acera con ella, estabilizándola.

—Podría ser un bulo. Una noticia fabricada para incrementar el interés público por Royce.

—¿Eso crees? _—_deseó que fuera así, pero en su fuero interno, no tenía ninguna esperanza.

—Sinceramente, no. Creo que Royce es uno de esos tipos que salta ante la oportunidad de hacer algo que llame la atención. Ayer se rumoreaba que iba a participar en un programa televisivo, y otra gente decía que Royce sólo hablaría con un entrevistador de renombre _—_abrió la puerta para que entrase en el edificio_—_. Por supuesto, no tiene ninguna posibilidad de conseguirlo. Supongo que ha llegado a un acuerdo con un canal local para realizar una entrevista en paradero desconocido, a pesar de que me prometió que hablaría conmigo antes.

—¿Sabías que iba a regresar a Estados Unidos? _—_ inspiró con fuerza, intentando ignorar el pinchazo traicionero de que Edward estuviera tan familiarizado con lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Estaba seguro de que aparecería antes o después, Bella. Te lo dije. Quiere disfrutar de sus cinco minutos de fama, intentar cerrar un contrato para una autobiografía e incrementar aún más su pensión; después pretende volver a una isla remota. Pero eso no sucederá, te lo prometo.

Dos minutos después, solos en una sala de conferencias privada con cuatro televisores sintonizados con diferentes canales, Bella y Edward vieron cómo todas las cadenas de la ciudad confirmaban la entrevista de Royce.

En un momento dado, tres de los cuatro televisores mostraron las mismas fotos de archivo de Royce, cuando era director de Club Paraíso. A Bella se le encogió el estómago y sus nervios se dispararon al ver su atractivo rostro y sus ojos azules. Ojos mentirosos.

Había estado ciega. Se preguntó si también lo estaba siendo en ese momento, con Edward. No era en absoluto egoísta, pero quizá fuera un error similar estar con un hombre cuyos objetivos eran tan distintos de los suyos. Un hombre que admitía que nunca dejaría de trabajar porque sus reportajes eran demasiado importantes para él. Posiblemente estaba siendo tan tonta como un año antes, cuando Royce le rompió el corazón.

Unos de los vídeos, concluyó con la noticia de que la policía ya estaba investigando dónde se celebraría la entrevista, con la esperanza de capturar al criminal.

—Va a ir a la cárcel _—_aseveró Edward con certeza, mientras apagaba los televisores_—_. Así no tendrás que preocuparte de volverlo a ver.

—Pero ¿y hasta que lo capturen? _—_ella no se dio cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta hasta que notó los ojos de Edward observándola.

—Puedes quedarte conmigo _—_ofreció él, tan sorprendido por su invitación como ella.

Quizá una mujer más generosa lo habría rechazado inmediatamente, diciendo que no sería necesario. Pero, dado que Bella sospechaba que ésa sería la oferta más tierna que podía esperar de ese hombre duro y austero, decidió disfrutar de ella un poco de tiempo.

—¿Qué? _—_dijo, para obligarlo a repetirse.

Él se encogió de hombros y dejó los controles remotos de los televisores en un montón, en un extremo de la mesa de conferencias.

—Si te incomoda la idea de que un criminal aparezca en la puerta de tu casa, puedes venir a la mía hasta que la policía lo capture.

A ella se le aceleró el corazón al ver la preocupación que expresaban sus ojos. No podía quedarse con él de ninguna manera; apenas había conseguido sacar a Emmett de la Edad de Piedra esa mañana, y no se convertiría en Don Moderno al anochecer. La mera idea de que ella se quedase en casa de Edward le provocaría un síncope.

Aún más importante era su propio temor a encariñarse demasiado con Edward si pasaba tanto tiempo con él.

—Te lo agradezco. Admito que es una oferta tentadora _—_por más razones que la de evitar a Royce_—_. Pero no me gustaría molestarte.

—No sería una molestia _—_puso las manos en sus brazos y la atrajo hacia él, hechizándola con sus ojos verdes_—_. Para empezar, es culpa mía que esté por aquí. Además, quiero que estés segura. ¿Quién sabe qué medidas desesperadas adoptará un criminal como él para protegerse?

La calidez que ella había estado sintiendo unos momentos antes chisporroteó y murió. Edward no quería que se quedara con él más que por su idealismo, su afán de protegerla y mantenerla a salvo. Y ella había sufrido suficiente protección para más de una vida, le sobraba.

—Te agradezco la oferta _—_se apartó de sus brazos, alejándose de su atracción masculina_—_. Últimamente he decidido enfrentarme a mis problemas cara a cara.

—Cuando sugerí esa estrategia no me refería a que la utilizases cuando hay criminales sueltos.

—No me preocupa mi seguridad _—_protestó ella.

Estaba mucho más preocupada por su relación con Rosalie y por mantener su participación en el grupo directivo de Club Paraíso. Royce King podía poner en peligro el hotel y su carrera profesional.

En cambio, Edward, el periodista que había resucitado los esqueletos de su pasado, ponía en peligro su corazón.

.

.

Fantástico. Bella no estaba preocupada por su seguridad y una hora de argumentos racionales no había servido para convencerla de que se quedara en su casa.

Cuanto más hincapié había hecho en lo importante que era pasar desapercibida cuando un sinvergüenza como Royce estaba suelto, más se había opuesto Bella a tomar precauciones, ni siquiera básicas. No era raro que sus hermanos fueran tan protectores; la mujer no parecía darle ninguna importancia a su seguridad.

Edward conducía hacia Miami Beach. Debería haber estado buscando a Royce por teléfono, para reafirmar su pacto: que Edward sería el primero con quien hablaría si regresase a Miami. Sin embargo, lo había dejado todo en manos de su ayudante para ir a visitar a su tía.

Habría preferido pasar la tarde con Bella, pero ella se había distanciado de cien maneras distintas desde su encuentro en el _Herald_. Los Swan cuidaban los unos de los otros, y Edward había decidido que no lo mataría ver a su «multidivorciada» tía de vez en cuando; tenía que cuidar mejor a los pocos parientes que le quedaban.

Su relación con Carmen Denali era lejana, pero era la única pariente que tenía en Miami. Ella nunca se había llevado demasiado bien con su propia hija; Edward suponía que por eso se había interesado por él y por su trabajo, manteniendo el contacto mucho tiempo después de divorciarse y dejar de ser parte de la familia.

Dado que en su clan nadie conseguía que un matrimonio durase, el sentido familiar de Edward incluía a las personas que lo querían lo suficiente para mantener el contacto. Aun así, hacía dos años que no veía a su tía en persona. Y aún más desde que no viajaba a la costa oeste, donde vivían sus padres, divorciados hace años. Bella nunca dejaría pasar tanto tiempo sin ver a su familia.

Se preguntó si ella mantendría el contacto cuando él se marchase de South Beach. Mientras aparcaba, pensó que no lo haría; ya le había dicho que no aguantaría mucho en una relación temporal. Sólo un estúpido como él podía ser capaz de conocer a una mujer tan hermosa como Bella y embarcarse en una diatriba sobre la importancia que le daba a su profesión.

No era extraño que ya se estuviese alejando de él. Sacó una bolsa de mangos del coche y cruzó el aparcamiento, comprendiendo que su tía pensaría que era un lunático por aparecer en su puerta después de dos años con una bolsa de fruta tropical. Edward se preguntaba por qué estaba allí cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par.

—¡Edward Cullen! Esa mueca te afea el rostro. ¿Te parece manera de saludar a tu tía favorita? _—_Carmen Denali_—_Baxter_—_Menéndez_—_no sé qué lo recibió con los brazos abiertos. Siempre había sido una enamorada de la moda, y lo recibió con una principesca túnica turquesa y dorada, y sandalias de tacón alto amarillas. Carmen era escrupulosa y pulida, y le gustaban los rituales del té y la conversación formal, pero en su última charla telefónica había admitido que estaba intentando relajarse para llevarse mejor con su hija Tanya, una de las socias propietarias de Club Paraíso.

—Perdona, Carmen. Estoy un poco atontado desde que llevo el reportaje sobre Royce King. Te he traído unos mangos _—_le entregó la fruta y echó un vistazo al apartamento. Era muy distinto de la mansión estéril que había tenido en Palm Beach hasta hacía seis meses. Estaba decorado con el gusto caro y exclusivo de Carmen: libros encuadernados en piel, obras de arte originales y piezas de cristal. Pero aquí y allá se notaban diferencias: había fotos enmarcadas de su hija, un boceto de Club Paraíso y, santo cielo, incluso un gato paseando por la habitación.

Levantó en brazos al siamés, que llevaba una campanita de oro al cuello, y le rascó la cabeza, mientras su tía colocaba los mangos en un frutero y sacaba bandejas de dulces que parecían demasiado decorativos para comérselos y las depositaba en un carrito de té.

—¿Royce King? He estado leyéndolo todo sobre ese hombre tan terrible. Espero que ayudes a la policía a encerrarlo _—_llenó un plato con los dulces que él había tenido miedo de tocar_—_. No quiero que se acerque a Tanya ni al club.

A él le pareció encantadora esa nueva devoción por su hija, que había tardado demasiado tiempo en llegar.

—No sé si podré hacer mucho, pero desde luego estaré vigilando el hotel _—_dijo él, pensando que lo haría le gustase o no a Bella.

—Mi Tanya está comprometida con un agente del FBI. Estoy segura de que él también estará pendiente _—_fue hacia una pequeña cocina que se veía desde el sofá de la sala, regresó con una tetera humeante y se sentó frente a él_—_. ¿Y tú, qué, Edward? ¿Alguna perspectiva romántica a la vista?

Durante un segundo, Edward echó de menos la antigua formalidad de su tía. Diez años antes, cuando la conoció, no habría hecho una pregunta tan personal. Mientras decidía cómo contestar, ella le sirvió el té y lo reprendió con la mirada.

—Conocí a la mujer perfecta para ti cuando me trasladé, Edward. Incluso intenté organizar una cita, ¿recuerdas? No sé cómo puedes vivir sin saber nunca cuándo regresarás a Estados Unidos. Me temo que mi adorable vecina ya ha sido capturada por otro hombre.

—He conocido a alguien_—_dijo él, que recordaba demasiado bien la cita a ciegas que le había propuesto su tía. Inmediatamente, se mordió la lengua; no debería haberle dicho eso a una casamentera como su tía.

—¿En serio? _—_Ella dio unas palmas con entusiasmo_—_. Cuéntamelo.

—No hay mucho que contar _—_se bebió el té demasiado rápido, pensando que si lo acababa pronto no se sentiría tan culpable por acortar la visita_—_. Es una chica dulce... _—_y sensual_—_ con valores tradicionales. Ha sido divertido estar con ella, pero no es nada serio. Es de las que da prioridad a la familia.

—Eso no me parece mala idea _—_su tía lo miró con sagacidad_—_. Que nadie de tu familia haya averiguado cómo mantener una relación duradera no implica que no existan.

Edward se removió en el asiento y se metió una tartaleta de limón en la boca. No sabía cómo habían llegado al tema de _«vivieron felices y comieron perdices_».

—Seguro que es un buen objetivo para la gente a la que le gusta ese tipo de cosas; soy escéptico porque nunca lo he visto de primera mano.

Carmen eligió ese momento para beber té y observarlo por encima del borde de la taza. Él se preguntó si había provocado el incómodo silencio a propósito. Como él ya se había bebido el té, no tuvo más opción que seguir hablando.

—Además, mi trabajo es muy importante para mí _—_no era sólo un trabajo, era más_—_. No puedo dejar de escribir reportajes denunciando las carencias humanitarias; ninguna mujer hogareña estaría dispuesta a recorrer los peores lugares del mundo mientras hago mi trabajo.

Esperó alguna respuesta. O, mejor aún, una razón para finalizar la conversación y no tener que pensar en que no había ni una maldita posibilidad de que Bella y él llegaran a un compromiso. Pero su tía parecía empeñada en tomar el sorbo de té más largo del mundo.

—Mi profesión es parte de mí _—_farfulló Edward, para llenar el silencio del elegante apartamento, aunque prefería el papel de observador. El papel que Carmen Denali le estaba robando descaradamente_—_. Es lo que soy.

Por fin, ella puso la taza en el platillo lenta y deliberadamente. Parecía dedicar tanta estrategia al ritual de tomar el té como un jugador de ajedrez en una partida importante. Pensativa. Precisa.

—No puedo ayudarte con tu dilema profesional, me temo. Pero puedo decirte que no deberías dejar escapar una buena relación sólo por miedo a fracasar.

Edward se quedó boquiabierto. ¿Desde cuándo tenía él miedo? Iba a protestar, pero Carmen, una vez decidida a hablar, no perdía el tiempo.

—De hecho, si te parece que esta mujer es importante para ti, quizá debas hacerle saber que vas en serio. Si es una chica tan tradicional como piensas, no tomará la decisión de estar contigo a la ligera.

Edward se puso en pie, incluso antes de haber planificado su salida. Tanto hablar de ir en serio lo estaba liando. No sabía lo que el futuro les depararía a Bella y a él, pero sí que no quería hablar de ello. Ni analizarlo. Ni darse cuenta de que ella ya le importaba más que ninguna otra mujer de su vida.

—Tengo que irme _—_dijo, poniendo fin a sus planes de afianzar los vínculos familiares. Empezaba a darse cuenta de que una de las razones que lo habían llevado a visitar a su tía era la necesidad inconsciente de ser el tipo de hombre al que Bella Swan respetaría.

Maldición.

Edward se excusó, dio las gracias a su tía y agarró un puñado de pastas para el camino. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo sorprendió el fuerte abrazo que recibió.

—No desaparezcas, Edward _—_le advirtió, dándole una palmadita en el hombro y metiéndole un puñado de caramelos de limón en el bolsillo de la camisa_—_. No quiero esperar dos años para volver a verte.

—No lo harás. Te lo prometo _—_cuando salía por la puerta supo que lo decía en serio. No había visitado a su tía sólo para llevarle mangos o ver cómo estaba; también lo había hecho por sí mismo.

Por lo visto, lo de la familia funcionaba en ambos sentidos. Si cuidabas de una persona, esa persona cuidaba de ti; era una noción agradable.

Consciente de que se había marchado muy abruptamente, se prometió que le enviaría a su tía una tetera en su siguiente viaje. Tenía que viajar, o empezaría a tomarse a Bella demasiado en serio.

Una vocecita interior le dijo que ya era demasiado tarde. No tenía ni idea de cómo, en menos de una semana, había empezado a importarle tanto lo que Bella pensase de él. De alguna forma, había pasado de buscar una diversión placentera en Miami a preguntarse cómo diablos iba a poder irse de allí cuando acabase la serie de artículos sobre Royce King.

Si Royce seguía el patrón de comportamiento que Edward sospechaba, la serie terminaría muy pronto. De momento, Royce había entrado en sus planes y en suelo norteamericano de forma totalmente predecible.

Edward sólo tenía que asegurar su entrevista y después le tendería una trampa a ese cerdo que había hecho daño a Bella. Su plan podría requerir que conociese por fin a la hija de Carmen Denali, Tanya, y a su novio agente del FBI. Después, le gustase o no, su trabajo en Miami habría acabado.

.

.

Bella había terminado en la cocina de Club Paraíso por esa noche, pero no contaba con poder dormir.

Inquieta y nerviosa, tras un día cargado de tensiones, volvió al Partenón del Placer dando un rodeo, diciéndose que era bueno que Edward no hubiese aparecido por allí esa noche. Había conseguido perfeccionar una nueva receta en paz, había llamado al crítico del _Herald_ para confirmar que haría una visita sorpresa a uno de los tres restaurantes del hotel en la semana siguiente. También había conseguido evitar a Rosalie, convenciéndose de que enfrentarse a Emmett y reuniendo el coraje necesario para hablar con el crítico culinario era suficiente por un día.

Se prometió que al día siguiente comentaría con Rosalie las posibles ramificaciones de que Royce estuviese de vuelta en Estados Unidos, posiblemente en Miami. Llegó a la puerta de su suite temporal tarareando una vieja canción de Sinatra, su forma de celebrar un buen día.

Aunque no hubiese terminado con cierto atractivo periodista en su cama.

Insertó la llave electrónica en el sistema, intentando no pensar que podría estar durmiendo con él si hubiera aceptado su oferta de ser el hombre protector de la semana. Se dijo que, por su parte al menos, no habrían estado durmiendo.

Estaba refrescándose los pies en las baldosas de cerámica cuando sonó el teléfono. Miró el reloj y el corazón le dio un vuelco.

Corrió al dormitorio, a contestar desde el teléfono que había en la mesilla. Sólo por si le apetecía mantener esa conversación tumbada cómodamente en la cama.

—¿Hola? _—_intentó disimular la excitación que hacía vibrar todo su cuerpo. La voz que oyó al toro lado de la línea no la defraudó.

—Perdona que llame tan tarde, pero estoy intentando escribir una historia esta noche y algo me desconcentra cada dos por tres _—_no se identificó, pero no hacía falta.

La sangre de Bella se caldeó al reconocerlo. Se quitó el vestido y se deslizó entre las sábanas.

—¿En serio? ¿Y qué es?

Él bajó el tono de la voz, que vibró a través de la línea. A través de Bella.

—Necesito saber qué llevas puesto ahora.

_**

* * *

**_

Esto se esta convirtiendo en una vendita mala costumbre de Edward, jejeje. El prox. Cap. Es el más Hot de todos… no se lo pierdan.

DISCULPAR, NO HE PODIDO CONTESTAR RW... AUNQUE LOS LEO TODOS Y LOS AGRADEZCO ENORMEMENTE... TENGO DOS OPCIONES ... ACTUALIZAR A DIARIO O CONTESTAR RW... Y CREO QUE MÁS DE UNA ME COLGARÍA SI NO ACTUALIZARA A DIARIO... ;)

Nos leemos guapas besotes


	13. Calor en la Playa

**Calor en la Playa**

—Eso empieza a convertirse en una pregunta habitual, señor Cullen. ¿Podías decirme por qué te interesa tanto mi atuendo cuando hablamos por teléfono? _—_pasó el dedo por el fino tirante del sujetador, preguntándose cuánto debía compartir con él esa noche.

—Es el reportero que llevo dentro. Necesito saber todos los detalles para montar la historia completa en mi mente.

—¿Siempre piensas en escribir? _—_preguntó, inquieta.

—Sólo era una metáfora. Créeme, no estoy pensando en escribir en este momento.

Ella se relajó y se recostó en la montaña de almohadas que había sobre la cama. A pesar de todo, Edward trabajaba demasiado, pensaba excesivamente en su misión personal. Ese hombre necesitaba alguna distracción en su vida; mucho más que su famoso plato de _teriyaki_. Lo supiese o no, necesitaba alimento para el corazón y el alma. Pero, de momento, decidió proporcionarle otro tipo de diversión.

—¿Por qué no me dices exactamente qué estabas pensando antes de llamarme? Después decidiré si divulgo o no los detalles de lo poquito que llevo puesto _—_Bella oyó un gruñido al otro lado de la línea.

Él no tenía más remedio que obedecer.

—Bueno, empezó de manera muy sencilla. Intentaba trabajar en una historia y acabé pensando en la conversación que tuve hoy con mi tía.

—¿Tu tía? _—_Bella ladeó la cabeza y se puso cómoda para disfrutar todo lo posible de la historia de Edward.

—Es algo complicado _—_mientras hablaba se oía de fondo el ruido de las olas chocando contra la playa_—_. No somos parientes de sangre, es un eslabón más de una larga cadena de divorcios. Pero fui a verla esta tarde y se me ocurrió que os llevaríais muy bien. Puede que la conozcas. Es la madre de Tanya Denali.

Bella no conocía a Carmen Denali, pero había oído a Tanya hablar de su madre. La sorprendió que un solitario como Edward mantuviera la conexión con un pariente tan lejano, pero adivinó que había una faceta tierna en su personalidad. No había estado segura de que Edward poseyese esa sensibilidad, y ese atisbo de ternura derrumbó aún más sus ya escasas defensas contra él.

Era una sentimental. Quería vivir la vida según sus propios términos, pero seguía sintiendo debilidad por la familia.

—No la conozco, pero me gustaría hacerlo. Además, tú ya has tenido la oportunidad de disfrutar de uno de los Swan. Me encantaría conocer a alguien de tu clan.

—Sí, había olvidado lo agradable que es. A veces me sumerjo tanto en mi trabajo que me olvido de cuidar de mi propia gente _—_de nuevo, el ruido de las olas acompañó sus palabras.

Bella salió de la cama y fue hacia el balcón que daba al océano. Se enrolló una sábana alrededor del cuerpo, para no dar un espectáculo a los que visitaban la playa a las dos de la mañana. Miró la playa oscura, deseando verlo.

—¿Desde dónde estás llamando? _—_preguntó.

Creyó oír una maldición al otro lado de la línea, y sus sospechas se acrecentaron.

—Se me ocurrió trabajar en la playa esta noche. A veces me siento en un muelle. El ruido blanco de las olas me ayuda a pensar. ¿Qué dijiste que llevabas puesto exactamente?

—No lo dije _—_percibiendo su presencia en la noche, Bella salió al balcón con la sábana, olvidando su modestia. Merecería la pena sacrificarla si con eso conseguía hacer salir a ese hombre que acechaba, siempre al límite_—_. ¿Cómo ves lo que escribes en la oscuridad?

—La pantalla iluminada del portátil. Es bastante malo para la vista.

Curiosa, fue hasta el borde del balcón, permitiendo que la brisa jugueteara con el bajo de la sábana. Si había algún noctámbulo sobrio por allí, estaba a punto de ver un espectáculo.

Deseó que hubiese alguien muy concreto ahí fuera. Alzó la sábana, descubriendo el muslo, y suspiró en el oído de Edward.

—A mí me gustaría darte algo que no fuera malo para la vista _—_se puso de espaldas a la playa oscura y miró hacia atrás por encima del hombro_—_. ¿Quieres verlo?

.

.

—Diablos, sí.

Aunque lo habían pillado en su misión de espía, estaba dispuesto a animar a Bella en su _striptease_ improvisado. Había tenido la intención de trabajar en su historia, pero Royce King aún no lo había llamado para concertar una entrevista. Quizá el tipo había espabilado y estaba de vuelta en las Caimán. O quizá se había dado cuenta de que Edward no tenía un historial de noticias populares y escandalosas y sospechaba de sus motivos para querer escribir otro artículo.

No había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto, aparte de vigilar a Bella mientras se rumorease que su ex novio se encontraba en el Estado. Y vigilar a Bella prometía ser una tarea muy agradable.

—Entonces no parpadees, Edward. No me gustaría que te perdieses nada _—_dijo ella con la voz teñida de ardor.

Él no podría haber abierto más los ojos aunque se los hubiese sujetado con palillos. Miró el balcón desde su escondrijo, apoyado en una palmera cercana.

El cabello oscuro de Bella caía sobre la sábana, y le llegaba a media espalda, mientras ella se movía por el balcón. Parecía dulce y pecaminosa al mismo tiempo.

Hasta que dejó caer la sábana.

Edward se lamió los labios al ver metros de piel desnuda y la prenda transparente que debía de ser una especie de negligé. El sujetador de satén rosa era de escote bajo y desvelaba la parte superior de sus generosos pechos. Algo transparente y vaporoso la cubría hasta las caderas, pero se abría por el centro, ofreciendo una clara panorámica de las braguitas negro y rosa.

—Me estás matando _—_se llevó la mano al cuello para aflojarse la camisa y descubrió que ya estaba desabrochada. La brisa del océano, que había sido refrescante diez minutos antes, ya no podía con el calor que quemaba su piel.

—Pero aún no has visto los detalles _—_pinchó ella_—_. ¿Cómo vas a apreciar toda la historia sin tener en cuenta alguno de los mejores detalles?

Edward no distinguía sus facciones y no sabía bien dónde miraba, pero cuando ella volvió la cabeza y recorrió la orilla con la vista comprendió que aún no lo había visto. Cambió de postura para atraer su atención y que lo mirase como la miraba él.

—¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato? _—_Bella movió la mano del teléfono y se acarició la parte superior de un pecho_—_. ¿O quieres seguir trabajando en esta historia de última hora?

Introdujo el dedo debajo del satén rosa y él pensó que se convertiría en una estatua de piedra, sólida como una roca. Pero la seductora fémina del balcón no era ninguna Medusa, era una diosa con un cuerpo celestial y un asombroso poder sobre él.

Se rascó el torso desnudo, anhelando las caricias de Bella. Pero no habría podido moverse aunque le fuera la vida en ello. Necesitaba ver el resto de la función.

—Más _—_consiguió decir a duras penas.

Un golpe de viento llegó del océano, removiendo la arena que había a sus pies y alzando el ligero tejido que flotaba alrededor de la cintura de Bella. Ella deslizó la mano hombro abajo, arrastrando el tirante del sujetador. Después hizo lo mismo con el otro, y las sedosas copas rosadas del sujetador quedaron apenas sujetas sobre sus senos.

Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, Edward apartó la vista y observo la playa. Una pareja se besaba y tocaba en un jacuzzi cercano al hotel. Normalmente la escena le habría llamado la atención, porque eran dos mujeres. Pero ni siquiera eso era comparable con el espectáculo que se desarrollaba en el segundo piso. Como la playa parecía tranquila, aparte de un par de borrachos, Edward volvió a mirar el balcón; ella bajó una de las copas del sujetador.

—Espero que estés tomando notas _—_susurró con voz ronca, tomando el seno en una mano y acariciando el pezón oscuro.

—Tengo memoria fotográfica _—_sabía que esa imagen quedaría grabada a fuego en su memoria, aunque viviera más de cien años_—_. No necesito notas de esta parte.

Quería ver qué más se atrevería a hacer. Los pies le pesaban como plomo, clavándolo a la arena. Pero si no se obligaba a moverse, quizá no pudiera hacerlo después. Ya le iba a resultar bastante complicado andar por el hotel con una erección del calibre de la que lucía.

—¿Por qué no me dices qué quieres que haga ahora? _—_la voz de Bella lo obligó a la acción; ella deslizó la mano hasta la parte superior de las braguitas. Enganchó el pulgar en el elástico y empezó a tirar hacia abajo.

—Espera _—_no podía dejarle hacer eso. No lo permitiría, al menos sin él_—_. Quiero estar allí para verlo.

Se obligó a andar, con los ojos clavados en ella. Bella retorció el dedo en el elástico.

—Como quieras _—_jadeó en su oído_—_. No me gustaría que tuvieses que forzar la vista.

Él cortó la comunicación y guardó el teléfono. Las suelas de sus zapatos resonaron en el pavimento que rodeaba los jacuzzis, sorprendiendo a las dos mujeres, que lanzaron grititos y risas, cuando él llegaba a las puertas del hotel. Cerradas.

Echó un vistazo suplicante hacia las únicas huéspedes del hotel que había en la zona y, gracias a Dios, una de las mujeres ya iba hacia él, con la llave electrónica en la mano. La mujer se detuvo antes de pasarla por la ranura. Su biquini chorreaba agua en el suelo mientras miraba a Edward con curiosidad.

—¿Vas a por la morenita del segundo?

Edward comprendió que la mujer había visto lo que ocurría en el balcón y sintió celos. Aunque no sabía si se llamaban así cuando el rival era otra mujer. No tenía ni idea.

—Es mía _—_satisfecho con haber aclarado la situación, esperó con impaciencia a que la rubia abriese la puerta.

—Es una bomba, dile que si cambia de bando yo estaré aquí para ella _—_pasó la tarjeta y lo dejó entrar, gritándole _«ve por ella, tigre»_, mientras se marchaba.

Como si Edward necesitase que lo animaran. Subió por la escalera de emergencia a toda prisa, con el ordenador portátil golpeándolo en una pierna todo el camino. Cuando llegó a la planta del Partenón del Placer, corrió por el pasillo, sin fijarse en la decadente decoración mediterránea. Su mente sólo veía a Bella, medio desnuda y hambrienta de él.

Esa vez, a diferencia de las otras llamadas, cuando había tenido que pensar en su trabajo, estaría con ella. Aunque el desvergonzado de Royce estuviera llamándolo en ese momento, suplicando una exclusiva internacional, lo único que le importaba a Edward era estar con Bella.

No tuvo que recordar cuál era su puerta, pues una se entreabrió cuando doblaba una esquina. Una pierna larga y desnuda apareció en el arco. Una visión tentadora que hizo que acelerase el paso y clavara los ojos en ese muslo que rodearía sus caderas en cinco minutos...

Entró en la habitación, dejó el ordenador en el suelo y agarró su cuerpo mientras cerraba la puerta con el pie. La única luz de la suite emanaba del dormitorio, a través de una puerta entreabierta.

Pero veía lo suficiente. Vio el calor de esos ojos que no había podido vislumbrar desde la playa. Había memorizado su aspecto con la prenda rosa y negra mientras la luz del dormitorio la iluminaba desde atrás.

Ahora podría tocarla. Posó las palmas de la mano en sus pechos y pellizcó los pezones erectos. Se amoldó a sus caderas y a sus muslos. Captó su exótico perfume, mezclado con aromas de la cocina. Esa noche todo en ella era especiado y caliente.

Sin embargo, cuando se inclinó para besarla, saborearla, notó un helado contraste en su boca. Como si hubiera estado chupando cubitos de hielo mientras él iba de la playa al dormitorio. El frescor de la sedosa lengua deslizándose sobre la suya le provocó un cosquilleo especial, que le hizo preguntarse cómo sería sentir esos labios fríos rodeando la parte más caliente de su cuerpo.

La idea lo hizo gemir; profundizó en el beso, haciéndola retroceder hacia la puerta del dormitorio. Sintiendo la presión de sus senos, Edward se quitó la camisa ya desabrochada. Le quitó la vaporosa prenda que cubría la parte superior de su cuerpo y la dejó caer al suelo revoloteando.

—¿Por qué has tardado tanto? _—_murmuró ella entre besos, mientras abría del todo la puerta con el pie.

—No podía dejar de mirarte _—_replicó él. Por fin estaba en el dormitorio, donde había querido estar desde aquella primera llamada erótica que habían compartido. Sólo podía pensar en Bella, en desnudarla y saborear cada milímetro de su cuerpo. Habrían podido estar revolcándose en la arena, bajo las estrellas. No importaba dónde, siempre y cuando la tuviese a su lado.

—Bueno, espero que ahora no puedas dejar de mirarme _—_para hacer énfasis en sus palabras, le agarró la muñeca y deslizó su mano hacia el pubis.

Edward sintió el calor que atravesaba la fina barrera de satén. Agarró con la mano el suave montículo y empezó a frotar con la palma de la mano.

—No podría dejar de tocarte aunque quisiera _—_ bajó el satén húmedo y admiró su cuerpo bajo la suave luz del dormitorio. Era increíble, deliciosa.

—Yo tampoco creo que pueda dejar de tocarte _—_situó las manos sobre la bragueta de sus pantalones_—_. ¿Podrías enseñarme lo que traes aquí debajo?

—Oh, sí _—_desabrochó el botón_—_. No creo que pueda mantenerlo ahí dentro mucho más.

Ronroneando de placer, Bella bajó la cremallera. Exclamó con admiración a cada centímetro que liberaba, mientras Edward pensaba que perdería el control si no la tumbaba en la cama rápidamente. Pero ella tenía otras intenciones. Lo empujó hacia la cama mientras le quitaba los pantalones.

A él no lo molestó en absoluto ver el increíble cuerpo de Bella moverse alrededor de la cama hasta que lo colocó exactamente donde quería; después se inclinó sobre él para alcanzar algo en la mesilla. Él no pudo resistirse a la tentación del seno que rozó su torso. Se deslizó hacia abajo en la cama y colocó su boca en la delicada carne rosa, acariciando el duro botón con la lengua.

Ella se estremeció de deseo sexual con el beso. Él buscó el otro pecho, dispuesto a prestarle la misma atención. Bella se puso de rodillas sobre él, impidiéndoselo. Fue entonces cuando vio lo que había buscado en la mesilla.

En la mano tenía un vaso alto lleno hasta arriba de cubitos de hielo y agua. Se lo llevó a los labios y sonrió. Una gota de condensación cayó del vaso sobre la punta de su miembro. Edward se preguntó si había sido accidental o deliberado. La gotita inició una oleada de sensaciones, recordándole el frescor de su boca unos minutos antes.

Eso le dio algunas ideas. Sin embargo, cuando vio el brillo malicioso de sus ojos chocolate por encima del borde del vaso, comprendió que ella tenía algunas ideas propias. Se estiró sobre él y dejó el vaso en la mesilla, mientras trituraba un cubito de hielo con los dientes.

Los dedos de Edward buscaron sus caderas, intentando colocarla sobre su miembro. Pero ella volvió a ponerse de rodillas, escapando.

—Se me ocurrió que te habrías recalentado, después de pasar tanto tiempo en la playa _—_removió el resto del hielo en la boca y se inclinó sobre él, rozando sus muslos con el cabello.

Un segundo después su boca lo rodeó. Húmeda y helada, hasta que el calor natural templó el frío. El contraste de sensaciones hizo que se le tensara la piel, se estiró, deseando estar en su interior.

Lo recorrió de arriba abajo con la lengua, hasta que el tuvo que cerrar los ojos; no podía seguir viéndola así sobre él sin perderse. Sus labios juguetearon con él, saboreando, lamiendo, probando.

Él tiró de su cuerpo hacia arriba, tenía que moverla o alcanzaría el punto de no retorno. Era una mujer suave, delicada, y se amoldaba perfectamente a él. Besó sus labios hinchados y la recostó sobre el montón de almohadas de la cama.

—Tú también pareces algo acalorada _—_metió el dedo en el vaso de agua helada y lo colocó entre sus muslos, buscando el punto más caliente_—_. ¿Necesitas que te refresque? _—_preguntó, deslizando el dedo a su alrededor.

—No _—_ella negó con la cabeza y clavó la parte interior del muslo contra su pierna_—_ Quiero arder contigo.

—Entonces, quizá tengamos que calentar las cosas un poco _—_musitó él, pinzando con los dedos el delicado botón de carne.

Ella lo rodeó con los dedos y subió y bajo la mano por toda su longitud. Él olvido que no llevaba preservativo hasta que ella sacó uno de la mesilla y se lo puso con dedos temblorosos. Se preguntó si era él quien la afectaba hasta el punto de hacerla temblar.

Deseó que fuese así. Era un pensamiento bastante egoísta para un hombre que nunca se permitiría quedarse en un sitio lo suficiente para convertirse en el tipo de hombre que Bella necesitaba y se merecía. Más que nada, deseaba llevarla a lugares inaccesibles para otros. Lo fiero de ese sentimiento lo atenazaba, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar que se reflejase en su forma de tocarla. Cuanto más deseaba poseerla, más suaves se volvían sus caricias.

Se situó sobre ella y separó sus muslos. Besó su boca y se introdujo en ella en el mismo momento en que la acarició con la lengua. Ella se estremeció bajo él, arqueando las caderas para encontrar las suyas.

Él se rindió. Algo en su interior se ablandó al sentir cómo se le entregaba, desinhibida y sin modestia alguna. Era una mujer que tenía mucho que perder pero, en cambio, había apostado por el hombre que amenazaba por crear caos en todos los rincones de su vida.

Se preguntó cómo justificaba esa confianza y cómo diablos había empezado a pensar en eso cuando entraba y salía de entre sus muslos y la sangre palpitaba en sus oídos con más fuerza que el oleaje del exterior.

Cuando los ojos oscuros, entregados y cálidos, se clavaron en los suyos, supo que haría cuanto estuviera en su mano para no echar a perder esa confianza. No permitiría que nadie le hiciese daño a Bella. Ni siquiera él mismo.

Él menos que nadie.

Entonces ella rodeó su cintura con las piernas, como había sabio que haría desde el momento en que entró en la suite, y todos sus pensamientos se perdieron en un caos de pura sensación. Sólo le quedó la necesidad de grabarse en su memoria para siempre. Introdujo la mano entre sus cuerpos para acariciar su centro de placer. Bella gimió. Gritó. Él trazó círculos una y otra vez, incitándola y provocándola hasta el límite.

—Abre los ojos _—_susurró con voz rasgada.

Ella lo miró con ojos nublados de pasión. Edward incrementó la presión del dedo y embistió una vez más. Sintió cómo sus cuerpos alcanzaban la cima al mismo tiempo. Se miraron intensamente un instante, hasta que las sensaciones estallaron, pasando de uno a otro como una corriente eléctrica. Descarga tras descarga de placer.

Después se quedó tumbado a su lado, sin saber si podría recordar su propio nombre en la resaca de un sexo tan increíble. Se habría quedado dormido si el teléfono móvil no hubiera empezado a sonar entre el revoltijo de ropas que había en el suelo.

—¿Quieres que lo busque? _—_Bella lo miró con ojos soñolientos, pero él ya estaba rebuscando.

—Ya está. No pensé que fuera a recibir noticias esta noche _—_no había confiado en que su ayudante tuviera suerte localizando a Royce King. Si la policía no lo había conseguido, era poco probable que un universitario sin experiencia lo encontrase.

—Cullen, ¿descubriste algo? _—_dijo, pensando que nadie más podía llamarlo poco antes del amanecer. Pero la voz que contestó no era la de un joven hiperactivo.

—Diablos, sí, descubrí unas cuantas cosas. La seguridad aérea sigue siendo tan mala como la comida, pero es fantástico estar de vuelta en Estados Unidos. Los editores de Nueva York me están suplicando que escriba mis memorias y los medios de comunicación babean por hablar conmigo, así que ¿cuándo vamos a hacer esa entrevista?

Edward echó un vistazo a la mujer que descansaba, saciada, a su lado. Por el bien de Bella, se aseguraría de que la primera entrevista de Royce fuera también la última que le hiciesen en libertad.

—Estoy a tu disposición _—_contestó con voz tranquila. No quería asustar a Bella, pero quería ocuparse de eso para que ella pudiera seguir adelante con su vida. Para mantenerla a salvo_—_. ¿Qué tal esta mañana?

_**

* * *

**_

Que capitulo eh¿?, intenso no¿?, me encanta el momento balcon, ahora empieza la acción... no le queda mucho a la historia... espero que la esten disfrutando..

**_Bueno hermosas... empiezo nueva historia... esta es de época... y sin lugar a dudas la recomiendo... engancha tremendamente... a quien le gustan las Bellas irresistibles en epocas de castillos¿?, bien aviso a navegantes... esta vez Jasper no será el galan sino el caballero malvado y habran principes enamorados de ella... es una historia de intriga y amor... de verdad si se fian de mi palabra es una de las mejores historias que he subido hasta ahora... se titula "LA HERMOSA ISABELLA DE SWAN" y no tiene desperdicio. También subiré diariamente... en fin no las entretengo más... un besote bien grande y nos leemos mañana._**


	14. preparando la emboscada

**Preparando la emboscada**

La intuición de Bella se disparó cuando Edward contestó el teléfono. Algo en la postura relajada de su cuerpo y su expresión concentrada le pareció extraño.

No pretendía espiarlo pero, estando a su lado, no pudo evitar oír cómo concertaba una cita. Y ¿quién concertaba citas a las cuatro de la mañana? Sólo la gente que viviera en otro huso horario. O los criminales. El irreverente pensamiento cruzó sus ondas cerebrales mientras su intuición repicaba sin descanso. La persona que había al otro lado del teléfono era Royce King, ni más ni menos.

—Esta tarde a las seis. De acuerdo _—_Edward asintió y la miró de reojo; sus ojos verdes eran inescrutables_—_. Llámame si necesitas reajustar el horario.

A Bella se le subió el corazón a la garganta. Tenía más miedo por Edward que por ella misma.

—Era Royce, ¿verdad?

Él se pinzó la nariz con los dedos, ocultando su expresión. Suspiró y se puso de espaldas.

—¿Qué te hace decir eso?

Acostumbrada a tratar con hombres que no estaban dispuestos a compartir información importante, Bella notó que estaba con la guardia baja y se acercó a él.

—Tengo razón, ¿no? Vas a encontrarte con ese traidor para hacerle otra entrevista.

—Cuanto antes sea noticia, antes lo atraparán _—_se apoyó en un brazo_—_. Me parece que cuanto antes haga mi parte, mejor.

Aunque otra sarta de temores empezaron a burbujear en su interior, su corazón se regocijó por que le hubiera confiado tanta información. Ni en un millón de años, Jasper, Emmett o cualquier otro miembro de su familia le habrían contado algo que pudiera incomodarla o hacerle daño. Edward era un hombre diferente.

—¿Cuál es tu parte, exactamente?

Él encogió los hombros y se incorporó en la cama, el mismo lugar en que había conseguido que ardiera de pasión. Era una lástima que no hubieran podido seguir disfrutando de ese paraíso sensual un poco más, entregándose el uno al otro hasta que sus cuerpos estuvieran demasiado agotados para seguir.

—Sigo trabajando en eso. Quiero la historia, pero para mí es más importante conseguir que lo encierren. El problema es que si se corre la voz de que he desvelado su paradero a la policía, mi integridad como periodista quedará en entredicho, y nunca conseguiré otro reportaje similar.

—No puedes jugarte tu carrera por meter a Royce en la cárcel _—_por mucho que deseara ver al ex marido de Rosalie entre rejas, no quería que ocurriese a costa de una profesión que había costado toda una vida de trabajo_—_ Al final caerá por su propio pie.

—¿Con qué coste para ti? _—_agarró los pantalones cortos del suelo y se vistió_—_. Fui yo quien hizo volver a este tipo. Llené su cabeza con ideas de biografías millonarias, e incluso sugerí que podría librarse de los cargos que hay en contra suya si declarase en contra de su socio, que está a espera de juicio _—_hizo una pausa y luego continuó_—_. No dudo que Royce era el cerebro de toda la operación. Conozco a Demetri Baxter; es un tipo listo, pero no me dio la impresión de tener la inteligencia necesaria para orquestar un timo de tal magnitud.

El Hato de Ratas, apodo del antiguo equipo directivo de Club Paraíso, se había centrado en captar inversores, para luego huir con todo el dinero.

Edward terminó de vestirse y volvió a sentarse en la cama, junto a ella.

—No me parece que le deba ninguna sinceridad, después de cómo os trató a su ex esposa y a ti. Ahora sólo tengo que descubrir una manera de hacerle otra entrevista, en suelo americano, y venderlo sin que se entere de que yo soy el culpable.

—No lo hagas _—_ella negó con la cabeza, esperando que no fuese tan obstinado como sus hermanos_—_. Espero que no pienses que quiero que soluciones mis problemas.

—No, soy yo. Tengo un sentido hiperdesarrollado del bien y el mal desde que era niño. No puedo ver una injusticia y marcharme. Me siento obligado a escribir sobre ella, llamar la atención al respecto, solucionarla.

—Se va a solucionar. Tú ya has hecho tu parte _—_Bella se preguntó por qué no se daba cuenta de que no tenía por qué ir a por Royce, que éste ya había iniciado el camino hacia la autodestrucción.

La brisa del océano hizo que los visillos revolotearan, rozando la rodilla de Edward, el olor salado del océano invadió la suite, en esa fresca mañana de primavera.

—Normalmente, me sentaría a esperar a ver lo que pasa _—_concedió él_—_. Pero esta vez no puedo. Quizá sea porque tú estás involucrada, no lo sé _—_volvió a ponerse en pie_—_. Sí sé que debo decidir qué voy a hacer. Necesito ver a algunas personas y trazar un plan.

Eso quería decir que se marchaba. Royce solía dejarla en mitad de la noche porque estaba casado con Rosalie, pero Edward se marchaba porque estaba casado con su trabajo. Sin duda, era un gran avance; ahora sólo sufría una persona: ella. Pero no sabía cuánto tiempo podría estar con un hombre que nunca la ponía en primer lugar. Bella, consciente de que no era el mejor momento de hablar de sus necesidades, se limitó a asentir.

—Sería más fácil si lo entregase otra persona, ¿no?

—¿Por qué? _—_Edward la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Se me acaba de ocurrir que sería lógico que la mujer a la que engañó hiciera lo posible por meterlo en la cárcel. No hay infierno peor que la furia de una mujer despechada... y todo eso que dicen.

—Eso no ocurrirá, Bella, olvídalo _—_tomó su barbilla en la mano y alzó su rostro para mirarla a los ojos_—_. Los hombres desesperados son muy peligrosos y no quiero que te acerques para nada a este tipo.

—Sólo era una idea _—_dijo ella, pensando que sería mejor dejarlo actuar a su manera, de momento. Era obvio que Edward nunca aceptaría el plan que empezaba a tomar forma en su cabeza. Pero tenía la sensación de que otra persona lo aprobaría. Alguien que tenía tantas ganas como ella de que Royce pagara por sus crímenes.

Edward la estudió un momento, y no la soltó hasta convencerse de que se mantendría alejada de Royce.

—No hay infierno peor... ¿eh? _—_se inclinó para besarla_—_. Recuérdame que no te haga enfadar.

Ella sonrió, pensando que solucionaría sus propios problemas. No necesitaba que un hombre la salvase. Llevaba años intentado hacérselo ver a sus hermanos. Por fin tenía la oportunidad de demostrarlo.

Sin embargo, aunque no necesitaba un hombre para poner en marcha su plan, no le vendría mal un poco de apoyo femenino. Y conocía a la mujer perfecta para ayudarla.

.

.

Edward sabía quién era el hombre ideal para ayudarlo a atrapar a Royce King, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo pedirle ayuda. Tendido en una tumbona, viendo el amanecer en South Beach, Edward se preguntó cómo realizar la próxima llamada telefónica. Ya había alertado a Alec Maddock, el agente del FBI que estaba comprometido con la hija de Carmen Denali, pero no pudo darle demasiados detalles; no podía permitir que los federales se hicieran cargo de la situación. Maddock sólo sabía que debía estar alerta.

Por mucho que le fastidiase, Edward sabía que necesitaba más apoyo. Siempre había sido un solitario, y lo molestaba pedir ayuda. Hacía que se sintiese como cuando era un niño, escribiendo cartas pidiendo auxilio todas las semanas, con la esperanza de que alguien lo escuchase. Desde que había huido de casa de su padrastro en un coche de la embajada, Edward había confiado únicamente en sí mismo. Se ocupaba él solo de sus historias y de su necesidad de solucionar injusticias.

Llamar al hombre que había querido pegarle dos días antes le apetecía bien poco. Pero necesitaba ayuda, del tipo que una ex estrella del hockey podía proporcionar perfectamente.

Por el bien de Bella, decidió obviar sus preferencias por trabajar en solitario e incluir a Emmett Swan en sus planes; aunque sólo fuese para que llamara a los federales cuando él terminase su entrevista. Si tuviese una hermana, le gustaría que lo informasen de cualquier posibilidad de castigar al tipo que le había hecho daño. Por esa razón, decidió ofrecerle esa oportunidad a Emmett. Marcó el teléfono.

.

.

—Quieres, ¿qué?

Posiblemente, Rosalie Hall no se había quedado boquiabierta en toda su vida. Sin embargo, sentada frente a Bella, en la cocina del Ático de la Diva, parecía incapaz de cerrarla.

—Quiero que me ayudes a castigar a Royce de una vez por todas _—_repitió Bella. Cuanto más pensaba en su plan, más le gustaba. No había mejor manera de solidificar su relación profesional con Rosalie que formar equipo con ella.

—¿Cómo esperas que consigamos esa tarea sobrehumana? No somos los Ángeles de Charlie _—_tomó un sorbo de un batido verdoso que había estado preparando cuando llegó Bella.

—Creo que si seguimos a Edward descubriremos dónde se esconde Royce. Llamaremos a la policía y, mientras esperamos, podemos tirarle tomates podridos o insultarlo. O las dos cosas. Si quieres, podemos llevar a algunas amigas para que nos apoyen moralmente y contribuyan con los insultos.

Rosalie la miró como si estuviera loca. Posiblemente lo estuviera. Pero después de un año de contener emociones negativas, la idea de desahogarse con un golpe maestro le parecía divina.

—Has perdido la cabeza _—_anunció Rosalie, con su voz de fiscal. Pero Bella no pensaba renunciar.

—Al contrario, creo que por fin la he recuperado. Me he dado cuenta de que hay demasiada historia entre tú y yo para seguir ignorándola. Siento mucho lo que ocurrió el año pasado y, te guste o no, quiero pedirte disculpas por ser tan tonta.

—Esto no es en absoluto necesario _—_protestó Rosalie, negando con la cabeza, sin que su perfecto pelo se moviera lo más mínimo.

—Sí lo es _—_Bella no iba a dar marcha atrás. Era algo demasiado importante_—_. Cometí un gran error al no averiguar más cosas sobre Royce antes de iniciar una relación con él. En el proceso te hice mucho daño y quiero decirte, alto y claro, que me arrepiento.

Rosalie ganó tiempo dando otro trago a su poción. Parecía estar intentando absorber esa información que había escuchado en contra de su voluntad.

—En cualquier caso _—_siguió Bella, aprovechando que tenía la atención de su socia_—_, me pareció que ahora que tenía la oportunidad de enfrentarme a Royce, podía compartirla con la mujer que más se la merece. Estoy segura de que tú también tienes unas cuantas cosas que decirle.

—He mantenido un montón de conversaciones mentales, imaginando lo que le diría si tuviese oportunidad _—_Rosalie sonrió y tomó otro trago de la horrenda bebida.

—Apuesto a que también hay unas cuantas palabrotas que te habría gustado decirme a mí _—_apuntó Bella, aunque la idea le parecía tan amarga como la verde bebida de Rosalie_—_. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que lo sueltes todo ahora, y aclarar las cosas?

—¿Me estás pidiendo que te insulte y te tire tomates podridos aquí mismo? _—_Rosalie dejó el vaso de cristal sobre la mesa.

—Eso liberaría parte de la tensión que domina las reuniones de trabajo, en las que Kate se pasa el rato hablando para disimular que tú y yo nos evitamos a toda costa.

—Estás diciendo que nuestra relación profesional mejoraría si te insulto, ¿no? _—_dijo Rosalie, pensativa. Bella encogió los hombros, preparándose para lo que pudiese ocurrir. Cabía la posibilidad de que Rosalie estirase la mano por encima de la mesa y le diese un tirón de pelo.

—Considéralo tu obligación como directora ejecutiva. Quieres que el negocio vaya lo mejor posible, ¿no? Te debes a ti misma aligerar la tensión.

—Muy bien _—_inspiró con fuerza y estrechó los ojos_—_. Eres una guarra, arruina hogares, coqueta y desvergonzada ramera de doble cara.

Bella dio un grito, atónita al ver que Rosalie había aceptado su oferta... por completo.

Rosalie se puso una mano sobre la boca, como si se arrepintiese de sus palabras. Pero no, en realidad intentaba contener una carcajada, algo muy poco habitual en ella. Bella sintió un gran alivio, junto con la esperanza de que pudiesen dejar el pasado atrás.

—No soy coqueta _—_Bella se irguió en la silla_—_. Pero quizá ahora podamos seguir adelante con nuestras vidas.

—La verdad es que me siento mucho mejor _—_sonrió Rosalie, sin asomo de remordimiento.

—Pues ya verás cuando podamos hacer lo mismo con Royce _—_Bella agarró el vaso medio vacío_—_. Aunque no entiendo cómo alguien puede sentirse mejor después de beber esta asquerosidad verde.

—Kate me dio la receta. Se supone que equilibra mi humor, es muy saludable.

—No me extraña que tengas el humor desquiciado _—_Bella volvió a dejar el vaso en la mesa_—_. Estás pidiéndole consejos culinarios a la mujer equivocada. ¿Quieres que te haga algo agradable? _—_Sin esperar una respuesta, se puso en pie y fue a la cocina_—_. Además, desquitarnos con Royce solucionará todos nuestros problemas de humor. ¿Estás conmigo en esto? _—_sacó una piña y zumo de naranja de la nevera y se puso manos a la obra, mientras Rosalie se lo pensaba.

Rosalie dejó a un lado la bebida y tamborileó en la mesa con las uñas, pintadas de color rojo brillante, mientras Bella buscaba ron y un vaso limpio.

—¿No crees que tu novio se enfadará si lo seguimos?

—No. De hecho, le haremos un favor. Éticamente, no puede denunciar a una persona sobre la que está escribiendo un reportaje _—_añadió una cucharada de yogur al vaso y lo dejó sobre la mesa_—_. No permitiré que arruine su carrera profesional para ayudarme.

—Entonces, Royce será denunciado por las mujeres a las que engañó _—_Rosalie tomó un pequeño sorbo de la ofrenda de Bella y luego dio un trago largo_—_. Me gusta. La bebida y la idea. Creo que puede que tu novio acabe con una gran historia entre manos. Trato hecho _—_Rosalie le ofreció la mano por encima de la mesa.

Una bandera blanca que Bella no había esperado conseguir de su socia, dura como el acero. Se le alegró el corazón por haber hecho las paces. Nunca estaría orgullosa de lo que había hecho, pero al menos no tendría que volver a rehuirlo. Aceptó la mano de Rosalie y le dio un apretón.

—Entonces, saca tus botas más duras. Nos enfrentaremos a ese embustero timador juntas.

.

.

Edward tenía una entrevista que hacer, un criminal que atrapar, una historia que escribir y dos tipos duros con los que lidiar. No tenía tiempo de ver a Bella una hora antes de encontrarse con Royce.

Por supuesto, eso no le impidió llegar a Club Paraíso a las cinco de la tarde, tal y como ella le había pedido. Lo había llamado para decirle que tenía que hablarle de algo importante y él había sido incapaz de negarse. Para ser un tipo acostumbrado a trabajar solo, se estaba convirtiendo en Don Social. Había visitado a su tía, había pedido a dos desconocidos que lo ayudaran con Royce y estaba reorganizando su jornada laboral para reunirse con Bella cuando ella quería. Patético.

A pesar de todo, le gustó verla esperándolo en el vestíbulo, junto a la entrada de uno de los restaurantes del hotel. Llevaba una falda color oliva, ajustada a las caderas y una camiseta sin mangas de color rosa, que contrastaba con el tono bronce de su piel, que denotaba su ascendencia italiana. Lucía una pulsera de colgantes en una muñeca y los tacones de sus zapatos eran tan altos que parecía un milagro que no perdiese el equilibrio.

Pero no sólo la deseaba por ser increíblemente sexy. Era su forma de buscarlo entre la gente. Vio el cambio de su mirada cuando ella lo vio llegar, cómo su expresión se animaba y adquiría viveza. Cómo respondía a él.

Nunca antes había sentido esa conexión con una mujer, ésa chispa innegable que no sólo se encendía en el dormitorio. Eso le gustaba, y le daba pánico.

—Gracias por venir _—_Bella esbozó una gran sonrisa. Los dientes blancos y los labios rosados hicieron que Edward recordara la noche que habían pasado juntos, y las cosas deliciosas que sabía hacer con esa boca_—_. ¿Podemos sentarnos un minuto? ¿Tienes tiempo antes de la entrevista?

—Sí. ¿Estás bien? _—_preguntó él, que había captado algo extraño en su voz. Puso la mano bajo su barbilla y le alzó el rostro para estudiarlo_—_. Pareces nerviosa. Espero que no estés preocupada por la entrevista.

Ella parpadeó y negó con la cabeza, pero sus mejillas se ruborizaron levemente.

—No me preocupa la entrevista. Sé que no arriesgarías tu reputación profesional para atrapar a un ególatra que conseguirá que lo encierren él solito _—_se aclaró la garganta y se abanicó con la mano_—_. Debe de ser porque el crítico culinario viene esta noche. La verdad es que me da pánico servirle a alguien que puede escribir negativamente sobre mi cocina.

—La mala publicidad no existe _—_la tranquilizó él, acariciándole el entrecejo arrugado.

—Eso mismo dice Rosalie, pero no me tranquiliza. No me importa la publicidad, sino lo que diga la gente sobre mi comida.

No había duda de que estaba nerviosa; sus dedos alisaban arrugas imaginarias de la camisa de Edward, y los colgantes de la pulsera tintineaban con cada movimiento.

—¿De qué querías hablar? _—_preguntó él, guiándola hacia una esquina del vestíbulo, donde había dos sillones junto a una mesa baja.

—¿Hablar? _—_lo miró sorprendida. Después sus ojos se iluminaron con comprensión y asintió_—_. Ah, sí. Íbamos a hablar.

—¿Estás segura de que todo va bien?

—Perdona. Estoy algo distraída. No quería que fueses a esa reunión sin decirte cuánto respeto lo que haces y quién eres.

Su nerviosismo no había preparado a Edward para un cumplido tan directo. Algo tan agradable.

—No es gran cosa... _—_empezó.

Ella le puso un dedo en los labios para silenciarlo.

—Me molestó que escribieras este reportaje y también que atrajeses a Royce de vuelta, cuando el año pasado tuvo la cortesía de desaparecer de mi vida. Pero quiero que sepas que sólo era miedo. Aprecio y admiro lo que intentas hacer, Edward.

Lo miró con ojos cálidos y sinceros. Él se habría sentido como un dios si no supiera que los artículos sobre Royce King acabarían esa noche y, con ellos, su estancia en South Beach.

—Gracias, Bella _—_tragó saliva, odiando la idea de dejarla_—_. A veces mi trabajo es muy satisfactorio.

—Lo dices como si no lo fuese siempre _—_lo miró con curiosidad_—_. Es la primera vez que te oigo insinuar que no siempre te gusta lo que haces.

Él se preguntó cuándo se había vuelto tan transparente. Sin duda, no siempre le gustaba ser la voz del pueblo y enfrentarse a las injusticias en vez de seguir el camino más fácil y conveniente. Pero eso no disminuía su compromiso con el trabajo.

—Luego hablaremos de eso _—_no podía explicárselo en ese momento, tenía que realizar una entrevista difícil y tender una trampa. Le acarició la mejilla, para recordar su suavidad. Ella titubeó un segundo.

—Nos veremos, no lo dudes _—_hizo un gesto con la mano y sonrió_—_. Estaré por ahí.

—Entonces, volveré cuando termine y hablaremos _—_replicó él.

Sabía que tendrían que hablar muy en serio. Tenía que decirle la verdad sobre su próxima partida. Su afán de protegerla y conseguir que encarcelaran a Royce había hecho que escribiese los artículos en tiempo récord, pero también lo había dejado sin excusas para seguir en South Beach.

—Sí, supongo que tendremos que hablar _—_la sonrisa de Bella carecía del fuego habitual, casi como si percibiese que la conversación no sería agradable. Lo besó suavemente en la mejilla_—_. Pero no olvides, pase lo que pase, que te estoy muy agradecida.

Él se preguntó si seguiría estándolo cuando se enterase de que le había pedido ayuda a su hermano. Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que llevaba demasiado tiempo allí.

—Ha sido un placer. Tengo que irme, si quiero llegar a tiempo a la entrevista _—_dio un paso atrás_—_. ¿Nos vemos después?

Casi corrió hacia la puerta, un coche iba a recogerlo a una manzana de allí, en Ocean Drive, pero oyó la respuesta de Bella mientras se alejaba.

—Apuesto a que será antes de lo que crees.

* * *

_**Bueno, Rosalie y Bella juntas… que miedo da… el prox. Cap. Esta genial… no se lo pierdan, más de una le gustaría hacerle a su ex lo que estas dos le harán a Royce. Jejeje. Nos leemos mañana guapas. besotes**_


	15. A por él!

**A por él**

La ansiedad asaltó a Bella mientras observaba la marcha de Edward. Le había dicho a Rosalie que Edward agradecería su ayuda para entregar a Royce a la policía, sin compartir su plan con él. Así podría decir sinceramente que no sabía que su entrevista iba a servir como emboscada.

Ella nunca había sido dada a guardar secretos, y haber mantenido el silencio iba en contra de su naturaleza. Pero no tenía tiempo de reconsiderar su estrategia, así que pulsó el botón de rellamada de su teléfono móvil, la señal que había acordado con Rosalie para indicar que Edward estaba saliendo. Después, ella misma se dispuso a salir por otra puerta.

Su compinche esperaba en un coche aparcado en Ocean Drive, junto a la salida de uno de los restaurantes del hotel. Bella estaba segura de que estaría sentada junto a Rosalie mucho antes de que Edward arrancase el motor de su coche.

Pero un hombre la interceptó por el camino; tardó un momento en comprender que era el crítico culinario que había conocido en el _Herald_. No podía sucederle algo así, no en ese momento. El crítico, sonriente, se colocó ante ella.

—Señorita Swan, descubrí que tenía una noche libre y podía probar uno de sus establecimientos. ¿Le importaría sentarse conmigo y darme su opinión de experta sobre lo que me sirva la cocina?

Una ristra de maldiciones explotó en el cerebro de Bella, pero no los dijo en voz alta. Si enfurecía al crítico, su reputación profesional quedaría por los suelos. Pero si no salía de allí rápidamente, Royce escaparía, no podría probarle a Edward que era capaz de cuidar de sí misma y daría un golpe mortal a la frágil relación que empezaba a construir con Rosalie. Tenía que encontrar una forma de solucionarlo.

—No me gustaría comprometer su integridad periodística influyéndolo con mis opiniones _—_decidió que esa frase, robada a Edward, bastaría para disuadir al crítico_—_. ¿Por qué no lo llamo mañana y comentamos la carta, cuando haya tenido tiempo de digerir la comida?

Los segundos pasaron lentamente, mientras pedía al cielo no estar arruinando su futuro profesional. El año anterior había estado tan absorta en mejorar sus destrezas que había dejado de fijarse en el mundo que la rodeaba. Ni siquiera había captado que el prominente hombre de negocios que intentaba enamorarla estaba casado con una fiscal tan prominente como él. No volvería a permitir que sus sueños profesionales afectasen tan perniciosamente su vida real.

Antes de que el sorprendido crítico reaccionara con una alternativa, Bella dio un sonoro beso al aire y se despidió deseándole que disfrutase. Giró sobre los talones y corrió hacia la salida, justo cuando empezaba a sonar su móvil. Rosalie.

Salió y vio a su socia en un coche deportivo color plata, tamborileando en el volante con sus uñas rojas y con el teléfono en la otra mano.

—Estoy aquí _—_gritó Bella desde la acera_—_. Debe de haber salido por la puerta principal hace unos dos minutos _—_se sentó en el coche y cerró la puerta de golpe, intentando no pensar en las consecuencias que tendría haber ignorado al crítico. En ese momento sólo tenía una misión.

—Lo vi _—_Rosalie dejó el teléfono en el salpicadero y siguió mirando al frente_—_. Está a unos seis coches más adelante, inclinado sobre un Cadillac negro, hablando con alguien.

El plan había sido que Rosalie estuviese preparada en el coche cuando Edward llegase a las cinco, para poder seguirlo cuando saliera. Bella estiró el cuello para ver la calle mejor. Evitando fijarse en turistas, clientes, grupos de gente que iba a la playa y patinadores, por fin vio la ancha espalda de Edward.

—Ya lo veo _—_dijo_—_.Ya son la seis. ¿Cuánto apuestas a que esa persona con la que habla es Royce?

—Podría ser alguien que va a conducirlo hasta Royce _—_Rosalie se removió en el asiento y se oyó una especie de chirrido.

Bella echó un vistazo a su socia y se dio cuenta de que llevaba unos ajustados pantalones de cuero negro. Botas de cuero reforzadas con puntera de metal y unos tacones de plataforma altos y cuadrados. La camiseta blanca de seda bordada no suavizaba su imagen.

—Veo que te has vestido para matar _—_Bella no pudo evitar el tono divertido de su voz_—_. Me gusta el cuero.

—No sólo estoy lista para pegar patadas en el trasero, también quiero hacer notar que he perdido cuatro kilos desde que ese perdedor me robó hasta las pestañas.

Y desde que la engañó con otra, añadió Bella mentalmente, suponiendo que eso debía de dolerle aún más.

—Bueno, pues esos pantalones parecen gritar _«mira lo que te pierdes»_ al mundo entero. Bravo por ti _—_comentó Bella, mientras observaban a Edward abrir la puerta trasera del Cadillac y entrar.

—El matrimonio me enseñó que es un desperdicio ser sutil con los hombres _—_Rosalie se incorporó al tráfico, siguiendo al Cadillac_—_. Decidí que si quería hacer una declaración, era mejor que fuese obvia.

—Están girando a la izquierda _—_Bella, tensa mientras seguían el coche, deseó que Edward supiese lo que estaba haciendo. Había supuesto que después de reunirse con ella Edward conduciría hasta el lugar de la entrevista. Que se hubiese reunido con Royce o uno de sus amigos al lado del club teñía la situación con una atmósfera de peligro. Obviamente, el timador sabía que debía ser cuidadoso mientras estuviese en suelo estadounidense.

Bella recordó lo que había dicho Edward sobre los hombres desesperados: eran muy peligrosos.

—Los tengo _—_el pequeño y elegante deportivo de Rosalie seguía sin descanso al Cadillac, manteniendo unos coches de distancia para que no se notara.

—Esto se te da muy bien. Cualquiera diría que eres una profesional de seguir a la gente _—_bromeó Bella. No quería asustar a Rosalie, y tampoco asustarse ella misma.

—Trabajé como ayudante de un abogado especialista en divorcios. El cincuenta por ciento de su trabajo consistía en investigar infidelidades, para que sus clientes obtuvieran la mejor oferta posible _—_disminuyó la velocidad al ver que el Cadillac se detenía dos manzanas más adelante_—_. Tuve que seguir a mucha gente en ese trabajo. Con esa experiencia, no sé cómo no estuve más alerta con respecto a las aventuras extramaritales.

Rosalie aparcó detrás de un camión de reparto, que ocultaba su llegada pero no impedía que ellas vieran. Bella se apretó contra la puerta para mejorar su ángulo de visión.

—Sólo llevaba unas cuantas semanas saliendo con él cuando se marchó de la ciudad. No es mucho tiempo para adquirir sospechas _—_se enderezó al ver que se abría la puerta del Cadillac_—_. Sale alguien.

—Estás de broma.

—No. Es Edward con alguien más _—_su cuerpo se tensó al verlo moverse sin conciencia de que lo vigilaban. Se movía con seguridad; parecía un hombre que estaba a gusto en su propia piel, incluso cuando flirteaba con el peligro.

Rosalie puso la mano en su antebrazo, para obligarla a retomar la conversación.

—Me refiero a lo de que sólo llevabas unas semanas liada con Royce.

—No bromearía sobre algo así _—_Bella parpadeó e intentó concentrarse_—_. Es cierto que me enamoré de él, pronto y mucho, pero te aseguro que fue breve. Admito que soy una ingenua y tonta, pero incluso yo me habría dado cuenta de que estaba casado si hubiese durado más tiempo _—_calló y volvió a mirar la escena que se desarrollaba a unos metros de ellas. Vio que otro hombre salía del coche, vestido exactamente igual que el tipo que había salido con Edward. Los dos extraños tenían el rostro oculto por sombreros Panamá de ala ancha. Las camisas de manga corta eran como las que utilizaba la comunidad pensionista de South Beach, pero ocultaban cuerpos jóvenes y atléticos, que se movieron rápidamente hacia la puerta de un edificio de apartamentos. La mandíbula cuadrada del segundo hombre le hizo suponer que era Royce.

Edward los siguió a un paso más tranquilo, con su estilo relajado, aunque iba a poner en marcha su forma de justicia. Miraba a ambos lados de la calle, como si buscase a alguien.

Bella se agachó en el asiento, con el corazón desbocado. No quería echarlo todo a perder y esperaba haber hecho bien al seguirlo.

—Siempre pensé que te había contratado porque te acostabas con él _—_dijo Rosalie desde su asiento.

El suave tono de sorpresa de su voz pilló a Bella desprevenida. Lamentó el dolor de su amiga y comprendió que insultar y vengarse no eran en absoluto tan importantes como curar las viejas heridas.

—Te prometo que nunca lo había visto hasta el día en que me contrató _—_miró los ojos de Rosalie, esperando que la hubiese creído. Rosalie asintió lentamente y se recostó en el asiento.

—Eso... es un consuelo.

—Edward ha seguido a dos tipos que han entrado en ese edificio _—_señaló una joya del _art decó_, que daba la impresión de no haber sido restaurada tan a conciencia como otros edificios de la zona rica de South Beach_—_. ¿Aún quieres seguir con el plan?

—No me lo perdería por nada del mundo _—_Rosalie se pasó la mano por el cabello, aunque Bella nunca la había visto despeinada.

Bella agradeció que su amiga quisiera seguir adelante con la misión. La fuerza de Rosalie le daba coraje, le recordaba que aunque no había librado muchas batallas en su vida, ahora se enfrentaba a una muy válida.

—Bien. Ha llegado la hora de enfrentarme a mis problemas _—_abrió la puerta del coche y estaba poniendo los pies en el suelo cuando un tipo grande y fuerte apareció en la acera y se dirigió al edificio en el que había entrado Edward_—_. Espera un minuto.

—¿Qué ocurre? _—_Rosalie ya había salido del coche y lo rodeaba.

Bella contuvo la respiración. No podía ser. Pero cuando el tipo miró a los lados, como había hecho Edward, vio su rostro. Vio la nariz rota típica de los jugadores profesionales de hockey de todo el país.

Emmett había aparecido en escena.

.

.

En la tercera planta del edificio de apartamentos deshabitado, Edward tecleaba en el ordenador, sobre una destartalada mesa de metal. Royce King describía con gran detalle cómo había planeado y desarrollado su desfalco. Normalmente, Edward habría grabado la entrevista para redactarla después, pero Royce era tan ególatra que no podía soportar mirarlo a la cara más tiempo. Escribir en el ordenador le permitía fijar la vista en las teclas y ocultar su disgusto, al menos por el momento.

Si, como habían planeado, Emmett Swan había seguido a Edward hasta el edificio vacío, en ese momento estaría llamando al agente del FBI, Alec Maddock. Edward creía haber visto que un coche los seguía desde Club Paraíso, así que no tenía razones para pensar que algo pudiera ir mal.

Pronto llegarían los federales y se llevarían a Royce a la cárcel. Edward podría descansar tranquilo, sabiendo que no podría volver a hacerle daño a Bella.

Lo malo era que cuando el bastardo estuviera en la cárcel, Edward tendría que alejarse de la única mujer por la que se había replanteado su profesión, la misión auto impuesta de devolver la ayuda que había recibido cuando más la necesitaba.

Maldiciendo para sí, volvió a centrarse en su personaje y en el tipo que había conducido el coche desde el hotel. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo más tendría que escuchar las alabanzas de Royce sobre sí mismo.

—Ni siquiera mi mujer se dio cuenta, y tiene más carreras de las que necesita. ¿Conoces a Rosalie Hall? _—_Royce pasó los dedos por el borde del ala del sombrero, que se había quitado. Tenía el pelo rubio y largo, y una sonrisa amigable, que inspiraba confianza. Seguramente, desde el punto de vista femenino, era bastante guapo. Y endiabladamente listo para haber ideado un fraude de tanta envergadura.

Edward podía entender que Bella se hubiera sentido atraída por él, al no saber que era un ladrón. Pero no por eso estaba dispuesto a oírlo hablar de las mujeres de su vida. Si decía una sola palabra sobre Bella, Edward no sería responsable de sus acciones. En cualquier caso, si Emmett estaba a poca distancia, seguramente le arrancaría los pulmones del pecho. Eso para empezar.

—Rosalie está como un tren y es adicta al trabajo, un paquete completo. Compré cinco edificios de apartamentos en la playa gracias a sus ingresos y a una sociedad de cartera falsa. Antes de irme vendí todos menos éste_—_. Royce puso a mano sobre el portátil de Edward, impidiéndole que tomara notas_—_. Por supuesto, eso es información privada.

Claro. Edward tomó nota mental de decirle a la ex esposa de Royce dónde empezar a buscar el dinero que le había robado. Se preguntó dónde diablos estaban los federales.

—Cuando me deshice de los edificios... _—_siguió Royce_—_ todavía me sobró tiempo antes del golpe de Club Paraíso. Terminé encontrando a una chica deliciosa con la que entretenerme hasta acabar...

Edward sintió un zumbido en los oídos, pura furia desbordante. Se puso en pie.

—Ni se te ocurra hablar de Bella _—_gruñó, sin pensarlo un segundo... _—_el sonido de unos tacones combinados con una voz femenina lo interrumpió.

—Eres un embustero.

Edward miró hacia la puerta, donde había una mujer rubia vestida de cuero, mirando a Royce como si fuese una basura que se hubiera enganchado en sus botas. Pero apenas se fijó en ella, porque una morena entró dos segundos después. Bella, con la cabeza muy alta, se unió a su amiga, que Edward supuso sólo podía ser la airada ex esposa de Royce.

Diablos. Dos mujeres despechadas. Se olía sangre en el ambiente. Miró al conductor y a Royce, dispuesto a entrar en acción si alguno de ellos sacaba un arma.

Se preguntó qué pretendía Bella apareciendo allí. Comprendió que Emmett no la habría informado de la reunión, sabiendo que Royce era un criminal.

—No es buen momento, Bella _—_ladró, preguntándose dónde estaba Emmett_—_. No te metas en esto.

—Rosalie _—_Royce sonrió y se estiró la camisa. Parecía recaer en sus rituales de conquista_—_. No esperaba verte aquí _—_miró a Edward con enfado, como si fuera él quien había decidido echarle encima a su ex esposa y a su ex amante.

Edward, tenso, fue hacia las mujeres para asegurarse de que no les ocurría nada. Necesitaba estar cerca de Bella. El apartamento era grande, pero la única salida estaba detrás de ellas.

El conductor parecía tan sorprendido como los demás, pero no se movió hacia la puerta. Obviamente, Royce no lo había contratado para protegerlo, pues parecía conformarse con observar la acción, apoyado en un viejo radiador de hierro.

—Claro que no esperabas verme, sucio bastardo _—_la furiosa rubia vestida de cuero se acercó y señaló el rostro de Royce con una uña pintada color rojo fuego_—_. ¿Cómo te atreves a volver a Miami después de robarme a mí y a todos los que creyeron tus embustes?

Edward deseó agarrar a Bella y salir de allí, pero estaba junto a su amiga, bloqueando la puerta y mirando al objeto de su ira con ojos asesinos.

—Pero nadie volverá a creerte _—_aseveró Bella con superioridad. Alzó la barbilla y rodeó la cintura de Rosalie con un brazo con aire dramático_—_.Tu patético intento de convertirte en un _Jesse Royce_ moderno sólo te llevará a la prisión federal, mientras Rosalie y yo nos reímos de ti en todos los periódicos.

La mujer de Royce atacaba con furia, pero Bella estaba centrándose en el talón de Aquiles de Royce: su ego. Edward rezó porque no tuviera un revólver.

—¿Ah, sí? No debes haberle dicho a mi mujer que estuviste a punto de hacer las maletas y dejar el país conmigo. Conozco a Rosalie y no perdonaría algo así.

Edward vio, de reojo, que Bella se ponía rígida.

—Por suerte para ella, no se tragó tus embustes como hice yo _—_escupió Rosalie. Metió la mano en el bolso y sacó un teléfono_—_.Ahora disfrutaré mi venganza aplaudiendo cuando la policía te lleve a la cárcel.

Edward casi olía la desesperación del hombre y comprendió que estaba a punto de atacar. Incluso el conductor parecía haber captado la situación y se acercaba a la puerta, a Bella y a su amiga.

Pero el tipo no tenía ninguna posibilidad de esquivarlo a él. Fue el último pensamiento de Edward antes de que el esbirro se lanzara sobre él como un energúmeno.

.

.

Edward rodó por el suelo con el enorme tipo, pero Bella no se atrevió a apartar la vista de Royce. Sintió una descarga de miedo por Edward y por Rosalie. Miró fijamente a Royce y sacó un spray de autodefensa de la cinturilla de los pantalones de cuero de Rosalie, donde lo habían colocado antes. Cuando Royce saltó hacia delante, estaba lista.

Agarró el bote y pulverizó sobre su rostro. El grito de Royce resonó en sus oídos como un eco, mientras él corría hacia la puerta con un brazo sobre los ojos. Rosalie levantó la pierna hasta la cadera y le dio una impresionante patada que lo hizo caer al suelo.

Él maldijo y gateó con determinación, a pesar de que seguía ciego. Rosalie volvió a patearlo y acabó en el suelo, medio atrapada bajo él.

Bella tiró el bote vacío y sacó su llavero del bolso. Presionó un botón y lo que parecía una inocua barrita metálica se convirtió en una auténtica arma, de punta afilada. Había sido un regalo de sus protectores hermanos cuando cumplió los dieciséis años.

Mientras Rosalie salía de debajo de él, le clavó la punta en un riñón.

—Quieto, bastardo, o primero te destripo y luego te castro _—_incrementó la presión, para hacerle ver que iba en serio.

Con el corazón saliéndosele del pecho, giró lo suficiente para ver que Edward estaba dándole una paliza al esbirro, al otro lado de la habitación. Su plan estaba funcionando, pero había puesto a Edward en peligro. Una consecuencia con la que no había contado. Si el esbirro de Royce le tocaba un pelo de la cabeza a Edward..., le dolía demasiado pensarlo.

Pero estaba a salvo, luchando por ella y con ella. Un gran alivio galvanizó su cuerpo, justo cuando otro tipo entraba en el apartamento.

—Ni pienses en ayudar a tu jefe _—_escupió Rosalie, con un pie en la espalda de Royce. Miró a Emmett con más coraje que cualquier delantero de la liga de hockey cuando se enfrentaba a un portero de uno noventa de altura_—_. Si sabes lo que te conviene, date media vuelta y sal de aquí antes de que llegue la policía.

Bella no se molestó en contener la risa que tanta falta le hacía. Sobre todo porque Emmett llevaba quieto más de cinco segundos.

—No pasa nada _—_le aseguró a Rosalie_—_. Es mi hermano. Supongo que Edward le había dicho lo de la reunión.

Se volvió hacia Edward, buscando confirmación, y vio que su hermano y él estaban realizando un pacto masculino en silencio. Emmett se ocuparía del prisionero para que Edward pudiese ir con ella.

Le pareció muy buen plan. No podía esperar a ponerle las manos encima, a asegurarse de que estaba bien. Además, estaba deseando que él la tocara, que calmase sus nervios y el miedo que había sentido por él.

—Salí a llamar a tu contacto del FBI, como habíamos quedado _—_gritó Emmett desde el otro lado de la habitación, mirando subrepticiamente a Rosalie y sin perder de vista al amigo dé Royce, que seguía en el suelo_—_. Dijo que venía para acá. No me di cuenta de que había entrado alguien más en el edificio hasta oír los gritos.

—Nosotras llamamos a la policía antes de subir _—_afirmó Rosalie_—_. Seguramente llegarán antes.

—Preparaos a perder la mitad de la noche si habéis involucrado a la policía _—_Edward le quitó el arma a Bella_—_. Habrá que contar la historia al doble de gente.

—Pensé que si te seguía, podríamos ser nosotras las que lo denunciásemos _—_explicó Bella. Estaba deseando echarse a sus brazos, pero su expresión dura e inescrutable se lo impedía.

—Os podríais haber convertido en la siguiente esquela del periódico.

La dureza de sus palabras y la rigidez de su rostro dejaron claro a Bella que no sólo había tenido miedo por ellas. Estaba enfadado. Ese hombre infinitamente paciente, que no tenía nada en común con sus temperamentales hermanos, la miraba con la misma expresión crítica que tantas veces había visto en ellos.

—Tenía que librar esta batalla yo misma _—_se defendió, poniéndose tensa.

—¿Atacando a un criminal con un aerosol y una maldita navaja de bolsillo? _—_La frustración dominaba su voz_—_. Podría haberos matado.

Rugió las últimas palabras con tanta convicción que Bella habría jurado que su cabello se alborotaba. Pero no estaba dispuesta a evitar esa confrontación, a pesar del dolor que le causaba haber perdido su respeto.

—No es una navaja _—_protestó. Además de utilizar el aerosol, habían llamado a la policía, Rosalie sabía defensa personal y Bella sabía que Emmett estaba en el edificio y podría ayudarlos. Pero todo eso daba igual mientras su corazón se hacía trizas. Había tenido la esperanza de... Decidió olvidar sus esperanzas de momento, dejar clara su postura y rezar por salvar su relación con Edward; la idea de perderlo le resultaba insoportable_—_. No voy a ignorar mis problemas y cruzar los dedos esperando que desaparezcan. Yo entiendo que tú hicieras volver a Royce para ponerlo en manos de la justicia. ¿No puedes entender que yo también tenía que hacer algo para poder mirarme a la cara en el espejo todos los días?

Las sirenas se detuvieron cuando el coche de policía aparcó en la puerta. Las intermitentes luces rojas iluminaron la habitación, aunque estaban en el tercer piso.

—Sólo sé que confié en ti lo suficiente para contarte lo que iba a ocurrir hoy _—_Edward aflojó la mandíbula y volvió a tensarla_—_. Compartí un secreto contigo. Y lo utilizaste para librar tu propia guerra. Te pusiste en peligro.

Bella no sabía cómo decirle que era él quien la había inspirado. No sería oportuno en ese momento, pero era la verdad, maldito fuera. Abandonó su lista de argumentos y decidió contentarse con una sencilla muestra de emoción y vulnerabilidad. No le importaba que todos los que estaban allí la escuchasen. Quería transmitirle el mensaje a Edward antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

—Haces que quiera ser mejor persona. Una persona de la que pueda enorgullecerme.

Lo admiraba por cómo había convertido su vida en una cruzada. Aún más, lo amaba. Comprenderlo la dejó atónita; todos los ingredientes de su vida se unieron para formar una nueva receta.

Ignoró la expresión distante de Edward, en su desesperación por explicarse. Obvió la risotada de Royce, a la que siguió un grito de dolor cuando Rosalie le clavó el tacón en la espalda.

Necesitaba compartir ese momento de lucidez, su asombroso descubrimiento, antes de que la policía subiese y empezara a hacer preguntas.

—Ahora que he demostrado que puedo cuidar de mí misma, me doy cuenta de que no tengo que quedarme en South Beach para siempre. Podría irme _—_huir del clan protector y de su manía de meter las narices en su vida_—_. Podría viajar contigo. Ser parte de la misión.

Su cerebro captó el respingo de Emmett a su espalda. Sin mirar, supo que Rosalie acababa de clavar en él su mortal mirada de diva, capaz de silenciar a cualquier hombre que estuviera a diez metros de distancia.

Siguió centrándose en Edward. Nuevas esperanzas, ideas y sueños inundaban su mente. Visiones de un futuro juntos. Hasta que Edward negó con la cabeza, con los ojos muy abiertos, atónito.

Fue entonces cuando captó el momento de pánico que relampagueó en sus ojos verdes. La fiera negación de ese nuevo sueño que los incluía a ambos. Mientras las botas de la policía resonaban en la escalera, comprendió que Edward no compartía su visión.

—No sobreviviría a otro día como éste, Bella _—_su voz estaba teñida de tristeza, pero no lo suficiente para obviar la certeza que mostraban sus ojos_—_. No funcionaría.

* * *

_**No me maten... prometo que el final sera memorable... jejeje. Por cierto, EL PROX cap. es el último. Un besote nos leemos mañana.  
**_


	16. Juntos

Juntos

Tras una hora de preguntas de la policía y otra de discusión con el FBI, Edward miraba por la ventana del apartamento esperando a que Bella terminase de hablar con el agente Alec Maddock, en la calle. Aunque el sol se había puesto, las calles de South Beach estaban bien iluminadas y rebosantes de actividad.

Apoyó la mano en el alféizar, y movió los dedos por encima de su imagen, reflejada en el cristal. Deseó que fuera sólo ese fino cristal lo que los separara.

Royce King y su amigo ya estaban en la cárcel. Emmett y Bella se habían peleado sobre cuál de ellos había entregado al criminal, desviando la atención. Ambos intentaban proteger su carrera, a pesar de que Bella se negaba a mirarlo a los ojos y Emmett no había declarado su amistad al reportero que había dormido con su hermana.

Pero los dos se esforzaron por ayudarlo. Los Swan tenían un extraño sentido de la lealtad, pero Edward tenía que admitir su admiración por cómo se defendían unos a otros. Era una lástima haber renunciado a formar parte de su vida. De su familia. Cerró el puño sobre el cristal y lo golpeó suavemente. No quería estar en el exterior mirando hacia dentro, diablos. Ya había pasado demasiados años espiando, observando y absorbiendo detalles. En algún momento tendría que unirse a la acción, participar en la vida real. Cuando ella le había pedido que la dejase ir con él, había reaccionado por instinto; ahora iba a utilizar la cabeza. Y, sí, incluso el corazón.

—¿Falta mucho para que podamos salir de este agujero? _—_la voz de Emmett resonó por encima del murmullo de policías y periodistas, que empezaban a dispersarse.

Edward se dio la vuelta y vio su mueca de disgusto. Cuando se acercaba, captó una leve cojera que no había percibido antes; sin duda un recuerdo de la lesión que le había costado la carrera.

—¿Qué prisa tienes? ¿Has quedado con alguna seguidora de la liga de hockey? _—_volvió a mirar la escena que había al otro lado de la ventana. Los federales estaban cerrando las libretas y ajustándose las gafas de espejo, a pesar de que eran las nueve de la noche. Bella y la ex esposa de Royce chocaron la mano de uno de los tipos. Edward se dio cuenta de que Emmett estaba tan ensimismado en la escena como él.

—He decidido que las seguidoras de la liga no tienen comparación con las luchadoras contra el crimen vestidas de cuero. Con todo el tiempo que he pasado en Club Paraíso, no entiendo cómo no la he visto antes.

El hermano de Bella prácticamente empañó el cristal, embobado con Rosalie, que tenía una cadera apoyada en una farola.

¿Rosalie y Emmett? Una divorciada cínica y un antiguo atleta profesional convencido de que había que defender a las mujeres. A Edward se le hacía difícil creer que esa combinación pudiese funcionar; pero la intensa mirada de Emmett le hacía sospechar que no sería fácil disuadirlo.

—Se defendió bastante bien hoy _—_admitió Edward.

—Sí. Y mi hermana también. No pude creer lo poco que tardó en tener a ese bastardo arrastrándose por el suelo _—_su voz destilaba orgullo_—_. ¿Oíste cómo le decía que iba a destriparlo y castrarlo? Casi me tragué la lengua.

—Daba la impresión de ir en serio, ¿verdad? _—_Edward tenía que admitir que él también se sentía orgulloso de ella. La primera vez que la vio ella estaba reuniendo su coraje para arriesgarse con una aventura sensual. Desde entonces se había enfrentado con su hermano, convertido a su adversaria en lo que parecía una buena amiga y vengado de su ex novio. Lo había deslumbrado el primer día, pero ahora lo cautivaba.

—Creo que voy a tener que dejarla tranquila _—_Emmett se apartó de la ventana_—_. No sé cuándo aprendió a defenderse, pero no hay duda: sabe cuidarse sola.

Edward se alegró por Bella, consciente de que disfrutaría de la libertad que su hermano parecía dispuesto a ofrecerle. Pero no le provocaba ningún placer saber que esa libertad le abriría el camino para estar con otro. Con alguien que no tuviese un trabajo que la llevaría a países peligrosos y la expondría a hombres más desesperados y violentos que Royce el timador. Sí, tenía miedo de llevarla con él, pero no le gustaba nada la idea de dejarla atrás. No sería capaz de dejar de pensar en ella, de preguntarse cómo habrían sido las cosas.

—Supongo que ser una hermana de la Orden de los Vengadores Hermanos Mayores le ha enseñado una o dos cosas _—_Edward vio que el edificio empezaba a vaciarse; los últimos oficiales iban hacia casa o volvían a las calles.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Era un buen convento _—_Emmett fue hacia la puerta, tras los últimos dos detectives_—_. Sé que no me has pedido consejo, pero creo que estás cometiendo un error muy estúpido dejándola.

Edward seguía en el apartamento; no estaba listo para ver a Bella todavía, para decirle adiós.

—¿Cómo puedes decirme que te parece buena idea que la lleve a países recónditos, en los que no se respetan los derechos humanos, especialmente de mujeres y niños? Es muy mala idea, una idea terrible.

—Pues déjala en Nápoles cuando vayas a los peores sitios _—_aconsejó Emmett, ya en la puerta_—_. Allí tiene más familia que aquí. Y mi hermano Nahuel siempre está en alguna parte de Europa. Además, tú tienes familia en South Beach, ¿no? Podéis venir un par de veces al año. Ya lo solucionaréis.

—Veamos, ¿qué me he perdido? _—_Edward movió la cabeza. Si no se equivocaba, el peligroso hermano de Bella estaba razonando. Obviamente, no lo había oído bien_—_. Hace menos de una semana querías colgarme de las pelotas por acercarme a Bella. Ahora estás dispuesto a hacerle las maletas para que viaje por el mundo conmigo, mientras pongo su vida en peligro una y otra vez.

Emmett abrió la puerta y miró a la calle. Edward podía ver a Rosalie y a Bella hablando, llorando y abrazándose; cosas de mujeres. Quizá Bella había hecho bien llevando con ella a la ex esposa de Royce, parecían haber exorcizado unos cuantos demonios,

—Llevo mucho tiempo cuidando a mi hermana —Emmett dejó que la puerta se volviera a cerrar y se apoyó en un radiador—. En todo ese tiempo, no recuerdo haberla visto nunca tan feliz como cuando te dijo que quería estar contigo. No voy a decir que te romperé las piernas si no haces algo al respecto, Cullen, pero sí diré que serías un estúpido si te alejas de alguien que te quiere así.

Edward cerró los ojos para ver su rostro mentalmente. Para recordar la esperanza de su voz. Quizá se había apresurado al rechazar la posibilidad de estar juntos. Como había dicho Emmett, podían solucionar el tema del peligro; él podría mantenerla a salvo y a su lado. Al fin y al cabo, era un detallista. Su profesión se había centrado en observar lo que otros no veían. Si podía prestar tanta atención a un condenado trabajo, sin duda podría prestársela a una mujer. A esa mujer. Bella, que significaba mucho más para él que cualquier trabajo.

Mientras Emmett abría la puerta y salía, Edward captó otra ojeada de Bella hablando con las manos, representando con el cuerpo el drama de su historia. Igual que la primera noche que la vio, pensó que estaba tan llena de vida que burbujeaba. Era aventurera y atrevida, leal con la gente que le importaba y fiera al defender sus principios. No sólo la admiraba. No sólo le parecía increíblemente sexy.

La quería como nunca antes se había permitido querer a nadie. Era asombroso que hubiera necesitado una conversación con Emmett, su perro guardián, para darse cuenta.

Sabía cómo podía estar con Bella. Tenía un plan que la mantendría a salvo y les permitiría estar juntos. Después de haber comprendido cuánto amaba a esa mujer, no tenía otra opción que dar el paso que haría que la relación funcionase. Sería difícil dejar de ser un solitario, pero Bella se merecía el esfuerzo.

Esa noche llamaría a su editora para concretar los detalles. Buscaría la manera de trabajar cerca de casa. Necesitaba seguir el consejo de su tía Carmen y entregar su corazón antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

.

.

Demasiado tarde.

Bella vio que la puerta del edificio se abría y a Edward salir; había perdido la oportunidad de evitar una situación incómoda. Pero tras un año de tensiones con Rosalie, fue incapaz de dejar a su socia cuando se marcharon los agentes federales. En un increíble momento de calidez, Rosalie le había ofrecido su perdón con un enorme abrazo. Estaban limpiándose la nariz y las manchas de rimel de los ojos cuando Edward se acercó.

No estaba preparada para verlo. No podía soportar mirarlo a los ojos y saber que sus sentimientos no eran recíprocos. Era una ironía haber encontrado por fin la fuerza interior para arriesgarse, para rechazar el exceso de protección familiar gracias a un hombre. Pero el hombre que la había inspirado a atreverse, no estaba dispuesto a correr ningún riesgo con ella.

Irónico y doloroso.

Sintió aún más dolor al ver sus ojos verdes a la luz de la farola. Había gente paseando, la calle no estaba desierta, pero tampoco muy llena. Unos edificios más allá se oía música heavy metal, aunque la vida nocturna de South Beach empezaba a despertar.

—Será mejor que me vaya —soltó Rosalie de improviso—. Una de nosotras debería aparecer por el club esta noche, y yo tengo una descarga de adrenalina. No te molestes en ir, Bella. Estoy segura de que tienes más que suficiente en la cabeza.

Lo único que Bella tenía en la cabeza era que se le estaba rompiendo el corazón. En cualquier momento, Edward anunciaría su marcha a Tombuctú y ella se quedaría inmersa en las ruinas de una relación que él había permitido que se derrumbase.

Maldito fuera.

—Yo la llevaré a casa —le dijo Edward a Rosalie, sin quitar los ojos de Bella.

A ella le dio un vuelco el corazón, a pesar de que sabía que estar con Edward sabiendo que no la quería, sería una auténtica tortura.

—No hace falta —se negaba a convertirse en una obligación para él. No iba a tratarla con la misma manía protectora que había soportado demasiados años—. Puede llevarme Emmett.

Pero según lo decía comprendió que Emmett ya estaba media calle más arriba, siguiendo los pasos de Rosalie. Su hermano no tenía idea de lo que lo esperaba con la reina de las divas, que regía sobre cuanto se ponía a su alcance. Aun así, Emmett lanzó las llaves del coche, con un brazo que había parado multitud de goles.

—Llévate mi furgoneta, Cullen. No la necesitaré.

«_Estás soñando_», pensó Bella. Rosalie Hall había renunciado a los hombres hacía un año, y, en cualquier caso, Emmett sería el último de la Tierra al que elegiría. Exceptuando a Royce, por supuesto. Pero, al fin y al cabo, ella no era quién para opinar sobre asuntos de corazón; los suyos iban fatal.

—Necesito hablar contigo —dijo Edward, agarrando las llaves al vuelo con destreza—. ¿Puedes escucharme un minuto?

Era una petición razonable, pero Bella no tenía ganas de ceder. Ya le había ofrecido un gran compromiso, ¿qué más podía querer de ella, aparte de despedirse?

—Te evitaré el esfuerzo —le dijo, con un nudo en la garganta—. Ahora que has acabado el reportaje, te vas de la ciudad, ¿no es eso? —No esperó su confirmación—. He sabido desde el principio que esto era temporal y, a pesar de lo que dije antes, me parece bien.

Era una mentirosa. Odiaba la idea de que se marchase, pero ya había desnudado su alma demasiado.

—¿Y si me quedara? —se guardó las llaves en el bolsillo y apoyó una mano en la farola.

La asombró que ella pudiese hablar una hora y no causar ni la mitad de impacto que Edward con cuatro palabras.

—¿Qué? —buscó significados ocultos. Seguro que no quería decir que deseaba quedarse con ella. Por ella.

—¿Y si escribo los reportajes sin viajar a los países peligrosos? —Jugueteó con las llaves en el bolsillo—. No he probado antes porque siempre he sido demasiado testarudo para cambiar mi enfoque; pero a muchos escritores les va bien así.

Incluso mientras su corazón daba un bote ante la concesión, su cabeza supo que no era la solución adecuada. Estar tan distanciado de su trabajo no resultaría satisfactorio para Edward.

—Te perderías esos detalles que hacen que tus reportajes sean distintos. Tus lectores echarían en falta algo maravilloso que no suele encontrarse en otros reportajes —movió los pies, que estaban resentidos tras la caza de ladrones y el largo día con tacones altos. Pero el dolor no era nada comparado con el de su corazón.

—Pero podríamos estar juntos —alcanzó su mano y le agarró lo dedos—. Sólo estoy empezando a darme cuenta de cuánto necesito estar contigo.

—¿En serio? —Bella aguzó los oídos. La esperanza repiqueteó en su pecho.

—Es bastante asombroso —la atrajo hacia sí, sin preocuparse de la gente que pasaba por allí—. Pero no creo que pueda dejarte.

—Ya te dije antes que no hace falta que me dejes. Quiero ir contigo —replicó ella, con el corazón a punto de estallar. Él deslizó la mano por su espalda, apartándola de un grupo de turistas que se acercaban, cámara en mano.

—Tienes un negocio aquí. Una profesión por la que has trabajado mucho. ¿Cómo puedes pensar en dejar Club Paraíso?

—No lo dejaría. Mantendría mis acciones y el restaurante sería una inversión. Creé la carta y todos los platos yo misma; no importa quién cocine a diario, la comida tiene el sello de _Chef Bella_ —le gustó cómo sonaba eso, la idea de que sus recetas seguirían ganando adeptos, incluso si vivía al otro lado del mundo—. Además, podría estudiar, cocinar por todo el mundo, incluso inaugurar otros restaurantes para crear mi pequeño imperio culinario. De vez en cuando renovaría la oferta de Club Paraíso para reflejar lo que hubiera aprendido. Así mantendré los restaurantes novedosos y al día.

Eso, se dijo, si no había arruinado su carrera rehuyendo al crítico culinario del _Herald_. Pensó que quizá podría solucionarlo enviándole una caja con sus mejores pastas eróticas la mañana siguiente. Lo cierto era que creía que su comida conseguiría una buena reseña, a pesar de no haber estado en el restaurante.

—¿Harías eso para que yo pudiera seguir escribiendo? —su expresión no reflejaba escepticismo sino... asombro.

¡Hombres! Si él estaba dispuesto a hacer cambios por ella, ¿por qué le resultaba tan difícil aceptar que ella los haría por él? Bella pensó que era posible que nadie lo hubiera puesto nunca por encima de todo. Desde luego, su madre no lo había hecho, al no sacarlo de aquel país infernal; había dejado que su hijo se ocupase de los dos.

En ese momento, Bella notó que su sobrecarga de adrenalina se convertía en un fiero afán de proteger a Edward. En el deseo de estar a su lado y darle cariño en incontables países. En vez de hacer el amor en el ambiente exótico del Partenón del Placer, podrían amarse en desiertos y selvas de países extranjeros.

Un grupo de chicos jóvenes en patines pasaron a su lado, silbando y gritándoles que buscaran una habitación. A Bella no le importó. Edward ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta; su capacidad de concentración era impresionante. Y era gratificante saber que ella era el foco de su atención.

Tenía que convencerlo de que lo que sugería era por los dos, para que no empezase a contarle machadas altruistas como sus hermanos y salirse con la suya.

—No sería sólo por ti. He pensado en estudiar en el extranjero más de una vez, pero nunca tuve valor. Ahora que me he demostrado a mí misma que puedo conseguir mis propósitos, aunque mis hermanos no estén allí para ayudarme, estoy lista para recorrer mundo —apoyó las manos en su pecho y las subió hacia los hombros—. Pero tengo que decir que probablemente sería más divertido si estuvieses conmigo.

—Te quiero, Bella —su voz enronqueció, como si nunca hubiera usado esas palabras. Sus ojos reflejaban ternura y pasión—. Claro que será mucho más divertido si estamos juntos. No me puedo creer la suerte que tengo; si vienes conmigo, te juro que haré cuanto pueda para hacerte feliz.

Ella tuvo palpitaciones La tendencia a expresar las emociones, característica de su familia, se concretó en forma de lágrimas de felicidad que se acumularon en las esquinas de sus ojos.

—¿Sabes?, creo que podría hablar durante diez minutos y no decir ni la mitad de lo que dices tú con un puñado de palabras —puso las manos en su rostro—yo también te quiero, Edward. Y no dejaré que te marches de South Beach sin mí.

—Después de verte en acción antes, ¿cómo voy a discutir? —esbozó una gran sonrisa, algo poco habitual en un hombre que se distanciaba de las emociones para observar.

—Bien dicho. Procura no pelear conmigo, Cullen —ella sonrió entre lágrimas. Estaba deseando compartir con él su mundo de emociones, experimentarlo todo con él.

—Tu hermano dijo que si alguna vez tenía que ir a un país realmente inestable podría persuadirte para que te quedases con tu familia, en Nápoles. O con ese hermano tuyo que se dedica a las carreras de coches y se pasa la vida en Europa. ¿Qué te parece?

—¿Has hablado de esto con Emmett? —se acercó a él, deseando que el tiempo de hablar acabase pronto.

—Creo que vino a decir, más o menos, que sería un estúpido si no te enganchaba mientras tuviera oportunidad.

—Mis hermanos tienen sus momentos —sonrió ella, limpiándose las lágrimas— En cuanto a tu pregunta, no te costaría persuadirme para que pasara algo de tiempo en Nápoles. Tengo parientes que cocinan mejor que yo con una mano atada a la espalda —se acercó y se puso de puntillas para hablarle al oído—. Además, creo que tenemos bastante dominado el tema del sexo telefónico. Nos apañaremos bien aunque tengamos que estar separados algunos días.

Sintió la inmediata y deliciosamente obvia respuesta corporal de Edward contra el vientre. Él agarró sus caderas y la atrajo.

—El sexo telefónico es fantástico. Esas llamadas tuyas podrían ser mi muerte.

—Entonces, será mejor que recibas una buena dosis del auténtico antes de irte de viaje —jugueteó maliciosamente con el tirante de su camiseta—. No me gustaría ser la causante de tu muerte.

—¿Del auténtico? —Edward miró de un lado a otro de la calle, buscando—. Lo mejor será que encontremos la furgoneta de tu hermano y salgamos volando, para empezar con esa dosis.

—¿Desde cuándo eres un hombre impaciente? — señaló la furgoneta negra que estaba unos coches más abajo. Edward la apretó contra sí.

—Desde que conocí a una _chef_ ardiente que se empeñó en seducirme con glaseado —abrió la puerta y la miró. Sus ojos verdes desbordaban tanta pasión y amor que Bella se preguntó cómo no lo había visto antes—. Adentro, damita, voy a llevarte al paraíso.

**Fin**

_**Que les pareció¿? Les gusto... lo prometido és deuda la historia original es **__**Girl gone wild de Joanne Rock. Recomendable 100%. **_

_**Mil gracias y agradecimientos a todas las que me han acompañado a través de esta adaptación y las anteriores y posiblemente las futuras… son geniales… nos sigamos leyendo o no, a sido todo un placer compartir otra historia con ustedes… un besote de los grandes. MUAKIS.**_


End file.
